Como si fuera un juego del destino
by Leeeen
Summary: AU. Por azares del destino, todo ocurre no como se quisiera. Ilusiones rotas, viajes no contemplados, sentimientos equívocos. ¿Acaso es una prueba que el destino puso para ellos? Tienen que superarla, si no… Se pierden para siempre, de nuevo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola! :D **Es la misma historia, pero ahora SI está ordenada xD

*** ****Disclaimer:**_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_

**

* * *

**

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 1**

* * *

Último año en la Secundaria. A sus 15 años ya se creían el cuento de que eran grandes, sobre todo Tai y Matt, quienes a su corta edad ya tenían valiosas reputaciones: A Tai, de todas las escuelas lo conocían como un gran futbolista, partido que jugaba, lo ganaba, las Preparatorias prácticamente se lo estaban peleando. Y Matt, quien ya se había consagrado como un excelente cantante en su banda, eran muy conocidos en Tokyo, y las fanáticas le hacían mucho honor a ese título bien merecido.

Mimi hace poco tuvo que partir a los Estados Unidos, no había alcanzado a terminar su año escolar cuando el Señor Tachikawa tuvo que viajar urgente por cosas de trabajo. Dejó muchas amistades en Japón, entre ellas, la más importante, Sora… Hace años que eran las mejores amigas, sin embargo, esto no las desilusionó, pues existía el MSN, podrían hablar diario y verse por webcam también. Sora se encontraba en el equipo de tenis de la Secundaria, no era que le gustara, pero era mejor eso, que pelearse todos los días con su madre.

Izzy seguía en su onda de las computadoras, era tan bueno, que su profesor de Computación le pedía ayuda cuando se trataba de instalar programas o eliminar virus.

Jyou, sigue hundido en sus estudios, para él su vida es estudiar y estudiar, pero gracias a ello es el mejor de su clase, incluso podríamos decir que es el mejor de su Preparatoria, aunque esto no quiere decir que descuide sus amistades.

T.K y Kari, al parecer tenían una relación, aunque a escondidas de Tai, ya saben… Novio+Hermano mayor celoso, no van juntos.

En fin. Aprovechaban los últimos meses en la secundaria, y para variar tenían trabajos que hacer… Una maqueta (típico de los profesores de Artes, mandarte a hacer maquetas, nunca faltan) Era para dentro de dos días, Tai y Sora hacían juntos la maqueta, aún no estaba terminada.

-Tai, tenemos que terminar esa maqueta! –seria. Ya le estaba aburriendo un poco lo distraído que era su amigo.

-Lo sé, linda –la toma de las mejillas y junta su frente con la de ella- No seas tan impaciente… Aunque –mirándola profundamente, como perdido en sus ojos.

-Aunque qué? –por alguna razón esa situación no la incomodaba. Sabía lo que pensaban todos los chicos del curso. Son novios. Pero lo conocía de tanto tiempo que para ella eso era normal, sólo con él, claro. Tai no era como los demás chicos.

-Aunque… Te ves linda cuando te enojas

-se sonrojó, esta vez Tai parecía serio, más bien… ESTABA serio, sintió que sus mejillas ardían, prefirió bajar la mirada. -toma su mano y le sonríe- Me acompañas?

-Dónde?

-Me acompañarás?

-Supongo…

-Ya lo verás –entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sora y la guía, saliendo del salón.

La llevó hasta un poco más allá de las canchas de futbol, dónde había un gran parque, por así decirlo, con pasto y árboles, donde siempre iban después de su almuerzo, las prácticas, durante los recreos. Era su lugar.

-Tai, me hubieras dicho que veníamos aquí, era mejor eso que sacarme el brazo –bromeando.

-Pero así es más divertido –se sentó en el pasto al igual que su amiga.

-Es lindo aquí… me trae recuerdos…

-Cómo cuales? –pregunta mientras se recuesta, apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sora, quien le acaricia el cabello.

-le sonríe- Como ese día en que estaba aquí comiendo mi almuerzo y llegaste corriendo…

_Era un día soleado, corría algo de viento, estaba muy fresco. Ella comía tranquilamente mientras sentía la suave brisa en __su rostro. Alguien la sacó de aquella dulce paz._

_-Sora! –Era Tai, corriendo cerca de las canchas. Venía agitando su brazo, la saludaba. Ella también lo saludo, eso puso contento al chico, fue muy notoria su sonrisa._

_Sora sonrió al ver a Tai, su amigo de toda la vida, de pronto:_

_-Tai cuidado!_

_-Eh? El chico se detuvo -"cuidado? Con qué?" Luego, al suelo: una pelota de futbol lo había golpeado en la cabeza._

Rió mucho al recordar la situación, en verdad que era distraído.

-Tu sólo recuerdas las cosas malas –decía mirando a Sora con una expresión de molestia- deberías recordar otro tipo de cosas.

-sonriendo- Cómo cuales? –pregunta al ver a su amigo sentándose junto a ella, mirándola frente a frente.

-Como estas… -se acerca a Sora y besa sus labios suavemente mientras sostenía su rostro. Se separa, quedando a pocos centímetros- Cosas como estas deberías recordar…

-Tai… por qué…

-Porque te quiero… -iba a besar nuevamente sus labios, cuando suena el timbre, indicando que la hora del almuerzo se había terminado, hecho que Sora aprovechó como excusa para pararse. –Qué pasa?

-Tai, no escuchaste el timbre? Debemos ir al salón… -sus nervios los notaba cualquiera.

-Deberíamos, verdad…? Pero podríamos quedarnos aquí –la toma del brazo, tratando de que se siente nuevamente al lado de él.

-No Tai… vamos al salón, pronto llegará la profesora. –después de algunos esfuerzos, logro que Tai la soltara, y a penas pasó, se fue al salón lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Mayo del 2005.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kari! –abrazándola fuertemente.

-Sora, -abrazándola de la misma forma- muchas gracias, amiga… No pensé que vendrías a verme a la secundaria

-Entonces el plan funcionó, se supone que fuese una sorpresa -sonriendo.

-Sora, que haces aquí?

-T.K, hola! Vine a darle a Kari su regalo de cumpleaños -dice pasándole una pequeña cajita con una cinta de regalo.

-Sora, no debiste… -recibiéndola- mejor hubieras esperado hasta la tarde, como es viernes haré algo simple, solo para los amigos

-Dudo que pueda ir, tengo práctica de tenis y a la tarde aprovecharé de estudiar un poco, se acercan los exámenes y no quiero reprobar…

-Me encantaría que mi hermano fuera así, últimamente esta más preocupado del futbol que de sus estudios-dice mientras sonríe

-Bueno… Así es Tai…

_Lo había buscado por toda la secundaria, aunque sabía que era obvio, estaba en la cancha de futbol… ¿Por qué no había querido ir a ese lugar antes que a los otros? ¿Acaso no quería encontrarlo, no quería verlo? ¿Qué era lo que sentía, miedo tal vez? ¿Y miedo de qué? Tai era su amigo de toda la vida… ¿A qué temerle? Sora sabía que estaba jugando al futbol, su pasión. Era lógico que buscara primero en la cancha, pero el solo hecho de pensar en toparse con esos ojos cafés, y que la miren así como el día anterior… con tanto amor, tanto cariño. Sentía millones de mariposas en su estómago, sonrió al recordar, pero al parecer las maripositas aumentaron, y con ellas, los nervios y el miedo…_

_-Bien Sora… es ahora o nunca -pensó- debemos terminar esa estúpida maqueta, y es para mañana… No tienes de otra, ve a buscarlo para terminar luego… -recordó lo del día anterior. Sonrío… y al mismo tiempo, reaparecieron las mariposas- Basta Sora! –se decía a si misma._

_Caminó hacia la cancha de futbol de la secundaría, a paso lento, inconscientemente… aun estaba flotando en sus pensamientos, cuando luego algo la sacó rápidamente de ellos:_

_-Yagami!, Yagami! -Era Kaori Oyasumi, una de las tantas fanáticas de Tai que siempre lo iba a ver a las prácticas y partidos de futbol._

_-Hasta cuando! Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.. Solo dime Tai_

_-Esta bien.. Tai –riendo nerviosamente- solo quería decirte que me encantó como estuviste en el partido del martes… Supongo que ese gol se lo dedicaste a alguien, no?_

_-Bueno… -algo ruborizado- puede ser…_

_-Era para mi verdad?_

_-q—qué? Por qué piensas eso?_

_-Porque te pusiste nervioso… y te sonrojaste. No tienes que estar nervioso Tai es normal sentir cosas por alguien… así como yo siento cosas por ti –se acerca levemente a Tai y mientras rodea su cuello con sus brazos lo besa levemente_

_Sora, quien permanecía escondida, luego de ver esto se quebró completamente, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, solo atinó a salir corriendo del lugar._

-Sora? Amiga, te sucede algo? –preguntaba Kari, preocupada

-Eh? Ah.. No nada… No te preocupes..

_De ese entonces solo trataba de evitarlo, ya no hablaba con él como antes, con suerte lo saludaba o se despedía de él cuando no podía evadirlo, ya no lo llamaba y cuando Tai era quien llamaba inventaba cualquier excusa para no hablar con él, que tenía que salir, que Mimi la estaba esperando, que su gato estaba enfermo –aunque nunca tuvo uno- en fin…_

-Sora, te noto algo pálida, mejor ve a tu casa y descansa, el tenis puede esperar

-Gracias T.K, pero no se preocupen, de verdad.. Estoy bien

-Oye Kari.. A qué hora nos verá Tai?

-No lo sé T.K, se suponía que vendría al termino de las clases… Oye Sora? No quieres quedarte a ver a mi hermano? Estoy segura de que estará feliz de verte! Todo el tiempo habla de ti, que como estará Sora, qué estará haciendo, que—

-NOO!.. Quiero decir, no, gracias, es que… no puedo!… ya sabes, la practica de tenis, tareas, tenis, ehh, gato… ehh.. Mejor me voy, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, luego te llamo, adiós!

Se apuró mucho al salir del lugar… Corrió lo más que pudo, hasta que el aire le faltó. No podía volver a ver a Tai… Tenía dos opciones: O se quedaba perdidamente embobada en sus ojos cafés o se quedaba perdidamente enrabiada recordando la escenita con Kaori (yegua xD –recordaba siempre que escuchaba, pensaba, decía ese nombre). Simplemente no podía verlo otra vez, lo sentía mucho por Kari, porque era su amiga y con ella nunca perdió contacto, pero no podía verlo… No quería…

* * *

-Hasta que al fin llegaste, cuanto tiempo pensabas que te esperaría? –Preguntaba Kari a su hermano, quien se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-Lo siento Kari, se me hizo tarde, es que me quede… estudiando…

-Estudiando la parte práctica del futbol? –Kari rió mucho con el comentario de T.K

-Si.. Que gracioso T.K, por cierto Kari, para qué tienes un celular si no lo contestas?

-No contesto? Ay, lo siento… -sacando el celular de su mochila- es que vino Sora a desearme un feliz cumpleaños, y a dejarme un regalo y luego nos quedamos-MIRAAAA! –Emocionada- ES UN MENSAJE DE WILLIS, se acordó de mi cumpleaños, que tierno es…

-Vino Sora? –Estaba muy emocionado, por fin vería a Sora luego de tantos años

-Si, ya se fue, tenía cosas que hacer… -le decía mientras leía el mensaje de Willis.

-Oh… pero irá a casa esta noche a tu fiesta no? La veré ahí –entusiasmado.

-Lo dudo, pero suerte hermanito, no pierdas las esperanzas…

* * *

:D Wiiiiiiiiiiiii! jajajajaja xD voy a subir todo de nuevo porque me di cuenta que había sido muy indigna mi subida de fic D: que atroz! D: en fin... Esto ya lo habían leído, pero igual :B lo dejo de nuevo, más ordenado y descente :D

Saludo~s

***BeLyxan~**


	2. Capítulo 2

C**Hola de nuevo xD** Esto será rápido hasta el cap. 3 :B

*** ****Disclaimer:**_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_

* * *

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 2**

-Es que vino Sora a desearme un feliz cumpleaños, y a dejarme un regalo y luego nos quedamos-MIRAAAA! –Emocionada- ES UN MENSAJE DE WILLIS, se acordó de mi cumpleaños, que tierno es…

-Vino Sora? –Estaba muy emocionado, por fin vería a Sora luego de tantos años

-Si, ya se fue, tenía cosas que hacer… -le decía mientras leía el mensaje de Willis.

-Oh… pero irá a casa esta noche a tu fiesta no? La veré ahí –entusiasmado.

-Lo dudo, pero suerte hermanito, no pierdas las esperanzas…

* * *

_-Sora ya no te sientas mal, son cosas que pasan, además… Que no se te pase ni por un segundo que a Tai le gusta… Ya la viste? Tiene los ojos chuecos! Iaagg!_

_-Eso es mentira Mimi…-llorando- No es fea… al contrario…_

_-Por favor, Sora! Qué no viste sus ojos? O su nariz de bruja malvada! –decía divertida, pero su amiga no lo veía así- Ay amiga, ya no estés así, por favor… Me da mucha pena verte así, yo también voy a llorar –ya al borde de las lágrimas_

_-No Mimi… no llores tú también, no quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa._

_-Ok! Entonces vamos de compras!_

_-Creí que ibas a llorar…_

_-Es que es la única forma de calmarte un poco –sonriéndole a su amiga, como suplicándole que no se enoje._

-Sora por favor, ya no te sientas mal… Esto ya pasó hace mucho tiempo, supéralo Sora… han pasado 3 años!, me recuerda a ese día… estabas exactamente igual, ya no quiero que estés así amiga. Vamos de compras? Como ese día recuerdas, luego de las compras, la película, el helado y las compras… y más compras, te sentiste mejor, vamos Sora! Di que sii! Pleaseeee!

-Esta bien… vayamos de compras, -sollozando un poco- quizá con eso me sienta mejor…

-Yeeah! Y aprovecharemos para comprar el regalo de Kari! Supongo que irás a su fiesta no?

-Sii, claro.. y encontrarme a Tai? Si, no lo creo…

-Oh, bueno, pero igual me acompañarás! No quiero ir solita, pleaseeeeeeeeeee!

-Bueno, bueno! Vamos de compras y al cine y donde tú quieras Mimi, después de todo… Tú siempre sabes como animarme –le sonríe, ya se encontraba mejor.

-Sip... Es que somos amigas Sora, juntas siempre! Yeahh! –sonríe.

-Si, juntas siempre Mimi. –sonríe también.

* * *

_-Esta bien.. Tai –riendo nerviosamente- solo quería decirte que me encantó como estuviste en el partido del martes… Supongo que ese gol se lo dedicaste a alguien, no?_

_-Bueno… -algo ruborizado- puede ser…_

_-Era para mi verdad?_

_-q—qué? Por qué piensas eso?_

_-Porque te pusiste nervioso… y te sonrojaste. No tienes que estar nervioso Tai es normal sentir cosas por alguien… así como yo siento cosas por ti –se acerca levemente a Tai y mientras rodea su cuello con sus brazos lo besa levemente_

_Tai quedó prácticamente en shock, ¿Acaso lo estaba besando? ¿Y por qué? A su mente llegaron unos profundos ojos carmesí_

_-Separándose bruscamente- Qué crees que haces?_

_-Te beso… Tai, tu me gustas, y mucho… y veo que yo a ti también._

_-Y que hice para que pienses así?_

_-Ese gol Tai… El gol que me dedicaste en el partido del martes, ese gol…_

_-Nunca dije que haya sido para ti, Kaori…_

_-Era para Takenouchi…? Debí suponerlo, he visto como la miras… hace poco la vi, estaba buscándote, al parecer nos vio._

_-QUE? No puede ser!_

_Tai deja a Kaori perpleja y sale corriendo en busca de Sora, debía aclarar todo, Sora debía saber que ese gol era para ella, que las horas de entrenamiento, las energías que dejó en ese partido, eran para ella. Tenía que aclarar todo, pero ya era tarde, al parecer se había ido._

-Hermano...

-Esa voz… -abre los ojos lentamente- Kari?

-Hermano, te quedaste dormido… -con una mirada pícaramente molestosa- Soñabas con Sora?

-P—Por qué preguntas?

-Porque, querido hermanito, no dejabas de repetir su nombre.

-Mmmm… Mejor ordena antes de que lleguen tus invitados…

* * *

Ya Sora había perdido la cuenta de cuantas tiendas habían visitado. Mimi se probaba cada cosa que veía, y en cada tienda, con el criterio de Mimi, tenían como mínimo 10 minutos en cada una. Ambas cargaban bolsas, no era que Sora hubiera comprado tanto, también le ayudaba a cargar cosas a Mimi.

-Mimi… Te falta mucho? –mientras caminaban cargadas con bolsas por los grandes pasillos del Centro Comercial.

-Aún no he encontrado un vestido realmente lindo…

-Que en ninguna de estas bolsas hay un vestido? –decía impresionada, cómo era posible?

-Well… No! –sonriéndole a su amiga- Sora… debo encontrar el vestido verdaderamente perfecto…. –repentinamente se quedó callada.

-Mimi, que pasa? –la mira preocupada.

-Aquí… -indicando una tienda- Aquí compraré un vestido –entró rápidamente a la tienda que había señalado, dejó sus bolsas, tomó unos cuantos vestidos –como unos 15- y entró velozmente a un probador. Acto que impactó mucho a su amiga.

-Mimi –sentada en un sillón cerca de los probadores- ya estás lista? –sacando su celular del bolsillo para mirar la hora- ya llevas 15 minutos adentro…

-Wait Sora, wait… Tengo que lucir bella para hoy en la noche, no quiero que me recuerden por ir con vestido feo a una fiesta –mientras se veía al espejo con la ropa que se estaba probando-

-Por favor, Mimi… Solo estarán los chicos, todos opinan que te ves muy linda con lo que te pongas, en especial Matt –sonriendo

-sonrojada- Ay Sora, mejor no digas más tonterías y pruébate ropa conmigo, si?

-No son tonterías Mimi, crees que no veo como te mira Matt? Tengo ojos Mimi, y los uso…

-Pues… úsalos para ver como te mira Tai

-Tai solo tiene ojos para su Kaori (_yegua_ –pensó-)

-Amiga, eso pasó hace años, no pensarás que aun existe esa bitch, o si?

-Quien sabe… No voy a la preparatoria con él, quizá se vean diario…

-No creo, Izzy ya lo habría notado, es el primero en informar acerca de los malos pasos de Tai. Recuerdas esa vez en que se fugó de la clase durante los primeros días de su último año en la Secundaria? Me enteré por Izzy!

_Sora se encontraba enferma en su casa, reposo absoluto le había recetado el doctor__, junto a unos cuantos medicamentos. Ya habían pasado 3 días, 3 días en que Sora no iba a la Secundaria, 3 días en que Tai no sabía nada de ella… Necesitaba verla, saber como estaba…_

_-Bien –mirando la lista, parando en la letra Y- Yagami, al frente_

_-Profesora –levantando la mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar._

_-Si, Sakuma?_

_-Yagami no está, su asiento está vacío_

_-Pero en la lista aparece como presente… Dónde está?_

_-No lo sé, no entró al salón_

_-Que extraño…  
_

_El timbre suena en casa de la familia Takenouchi…_

_-Taichi? No se supone que a esta hora están en clases? –viendo su reloj._

_-Si señora Takenouchi, pero como soy tan aplicado, salí antes_

_-Si, seguro Taichi… haré como que te creo –sonriendo ante sus palabras- Viniste a ver a Sora?_

_-Así es, me enteré que estaba enferma y ya han pasado muchos días, además le traje sus deberes, –mentira- puedo pasar?_

_-Claro Taichi, pasa… Sora debe estar durmiendo…_

_-Gracias!_

_Avanzó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Sora, abrió la puerta y, en efecto, estaba dormida, entró y cerró la puerta tras él, se sentó al lado de su cama mientras la veía fijamente. Es como un ángel durmiendo –pensó mientras acariciaba su mejilla- De su mochila sacó un cuaderno y en una hoja escribió: "Mejórate pronto Sora, quiero verte luego en la escuela… T Tai". Inicialmente decía "Te ama, Tai", pero luego se arrepintió y borró la parte "Te ama", aunque no muy bien. Arrancó la hoja y la dejo en su velador, besó su frente y salió de la habitación._

-Mimi, crees que lo de Kaori haya sido sincero?

-No te entiendo… sincero qué?

-El amor que sentía por Tai… habrá sido sincero?

-pff sincero mis peluches, Sora, solo lo besó, fue un simple y aburrido beso, no pasó nada más, Tai te ama, solo te daría besos sinceros a ti, Sora, como tan ciega?

-ante las palabras de Mimi se había sonrojado, como era eso de que Tai la amaba? Y si la amaba, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? De seguro estaba mintiendo- Mejor decídete por cual vestido vas a comprar… -decía a su amiga.

Mimi se dio vuelta y siguió viéndose en el espejo, mirando cada detalle del vestido que traía puesto…

_-Sin espionaje, Ok?__ –dice mientras entra al probador._

_-Crees que te miraría? –sonriendo._

_-Bueno, quien sabe -dijo mirando a Matt, como asesinándolo con la mirada- Me bastó ver el estuche de la película que veías el otro día con Tai para hacerme una idea ("El templo del Sexo" –recordó- XXX, sólo para mayores de 18 años) –decía mientras cerraba la puerta del probador._

_-Cállate Mimi, -recordando también la escenita- pruébate luego esa cosa para irme, estoy aburrido…_

_-Yo no te pedí que vinieras. –deja la ropa sobre un colgador dispuesto dentro del probador._

_-Ah no? Matt –imitando la voz de Mimi- por favor Matt, acompáñame, nadie quiere ir conmigo, y tu no tienes nada que hacer, please, please… si me acompañas haré todo lo que tu quieras, te daré cualquier cosa, Matt please! –ríe al recordar la desesperación de Mimi._

_-Bueno, vete si quieres –quitándose la polera- si estas tan aburrido vete_

_-Nah… aun debo cobrar mi parte_

_-Tu parte? –acabando de ponerse la polera nueva y modelando frente al espejo._

_-Si, ya decidí lo que quiero –abre la puerta del probador_

_Mimi se da vuelta rápidamente al ver a Matt entrar, este cerró la puerta tras si y luego de esto la besa repentinamente_

_Mimi solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y a abrazarlo mientras lo besaba, al igual que Matt, quien la abrazaba tiernamente. El beso continuó, siempre tierno, no quería presionarla… Hasta que fue interrumpido por la vendedora:_

_-Señorita –golpeando la puerta del probador- Está todo bien? Quiere que le traiga de otra talla?  
-saliendo del feliz transe- NO! No, muchas gracias, esta me queda bien_

_-susurrando- Yo creo que esta algo grande…_

_-susurrando también- Cállate Matt…_

_-Pasa algo?_

_-NOO! No, nada! No se preocupe… -alterada._

_-Esta bien –retirándose._

Sonrió levemente al recordar ese momento, había pasado exactamente en ese mismo probador. Por ello eran las ganas locas de entrar.

_A partir de ese día no fue mucho lo que vio a Matt, estaban en cursos separados, y cuando tenía tiempo, él no,__ por su banda… Siempre fue muy importante para él. En medio de ese año en la secundaria la familia Tachikawa se fue a Los Estados Unidos, cosas de trabajo del Señor Tachikawa. Luego de un par años, Mimi había regresado a Japón a terminar la preparatoria. Casualmente terminó en el mismo curso que Sora, el haber ido a estudiar a Estados Unidos la había adelantado un grado en Japón. En fin, la idea es que aunque volvió, no había tenido muchas oportunidades para ver a Matt, además seguramente ya debió haber olvidado ese momento -pensaba siempre que ella lo recordaba._

-Listo -saliendo del probador y de sus pensamientos- me llevaré este! Luciré muy linda en el cumpleaños de Kari

-Si, y Matt te verá!

-Sora ya no sigas, te hablaré de Tai –le advirtió en una suerte de amenaza.

-Esta bien, me callo…

-Muy bien!

Pagó su vestido y se retiraron de la tienda… Caminaron y caminaron, viendo cosas, ropa, bolsos, películas, ropa, helados, más ropa (para Mimi)… Y así se les pasó gran parte del día. Decidieron ir a la casa de Mimi a alistarse. Finalmente Sora había perdido su práctica de tenis…

-Mi entrenadora me matará –lamentaba- Mejor hubiéramos ido de compras otro día Mimi…

-Pero que dices Sora? Hoy estabas triste, hoy era el día indicado para las distracciones… Ya deja de lamentarte y ponte más linda de lo que eres para que vayamos donde Kari

-Mimi, no voy a ir, ya te lo dije

-Si vas a ir, ponte muy bonita para que Tai vea de lo que se ha perdido –sonriendo- Ya verás que todo va a estar bien, amiga, yo estaré contigo en todo momento

-De verdad?

-Yes! I promise –sonriéndole a su amiga-

* * *

-Mimi, háblale a Matt! –entusiasmada

-No Yolei… me da vergüenza, además debe tener como ocho mil quinientas noventa y dos fans… y más de alguna debe ser su novia, que atroz, me quiero morir…!

-Si claro, -escuchaba a Mimi y Yolei hablar de sus problemas existenciales -estaría conmigo todo el tiempo… Si no fuera mi amiga… –pensó

-Sora?

-Tai… Hola… -Gracias Mimi -pensó.

-Sora, cuanto tiempo sin verte, que… como 3 años? Kari me había dicho que no vendrías… que tenias practica de tenis… y algo de tu gato…

-No… Solo era una excusa para no verte –parándose del sillón para ir a buscar una bebida

-Qué? –siguiéndola

-Eso… no quería venir, para no verte. Tiene algo de malo? Estoy siendo honesta… -mirándolo a los ojos con cierta frialdad.

-No… No tiene nada de malo que seas honesta, pero por lo menos creo que me merezco una explicación, no?

-Quieres una explicación? –sonriéndole irónicamente.

-Si, me la merezco!

-Pues –cambiando esa irónica sonrisa por una expresión totalmente distinta- pregúntale a la yegua de tu amiguita! –toma su bebida y camina hacia el balcón, dejando a Tai en la sala.

-Perdón? –quedó totalmente impactado ante las contestaciones de Sora, ella no era así…

* * *

CHAN CHAN! :O


	3. Capítulo 3

*** ****Disclaimer: **___Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_

* * *

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 3**

* * *

-Quieres una explicación? –sonriéndole irónicamente.

-Si, me la merezco!

-Pues –cambiando esa irónica sonrisa por una expresión totalmente distinta- pregúntale a la yegua de tu amiguita! –toma su bebida y camina hacia el balcón, dejando a Tai en la sala.

-Perdón? –quedó totalmente impactado ante las contestaciones de Sora, ella no era así…

* * *

Kari y T.K se encontraban cerca de ahí, escuchando todo lo que pasaba, al igual que Mimi, quien no por mala amiga, había dejado a Sora sola, sino para que hablara con Tai.

-Creo que fue una mala idea… -dijo Mimi llevando una de sus costosas uñas de acrílico a su boca para morderla.

-Esto está mal… Desde cuando Sora es tan… agresiva?

-No lo se Kari, pero a ver si así Tai hace algo…

-Si, es verdad T.K… Tiene que darse cuenta de lo que sufrió Sora…

-Si, a ver si así aprende a valorar otras cosas que no sean futbol… Bueno, quieren ir a bailar? –pregunta T.K- Dejemos que aclaren todo ellos solos…

-Tienes razón T.K…

Mimi, Kari y T.K van a la sala a bailar juntos, hasta que poco después una mano sujeta a Mimi de la cintura y la atrae hacia él.

-Matt –mirándolo sonrojada.

-Hola, tanto tiempo Mimi –sonríe mientras la mira

-Si, bueno, llegue hace un tiempo de USA, no había podido hablarte, lo siento…

-Mira tú, sigues siendo igual de desconsiderada.

-No es que sea desconsiderada Matt, créeme que lo que más quería era avisarte para juntarnos, pero había estado muy ocupada, además, tu tampoco me llamaste nunca…

-No tengo tanto dinero como para gastar en larga distancia Mimi

-Bueno –sintiéndose un poco molesta- podrías haberme escrito un mail…

-Mi computadora se averío.

-Y por qué no fuiste a un Cyber-café?

-Cosas monetarias… ya sabes…

-Ya enojada al máximo- Ya me tienes harta! Tienes excusa para todo Matt, y luego yo soy la desconsiderada?

-Perdón…

-No lo creo, Matt, siempre que llamaba a Sora le preguntaba por ti, y no quería hablarte porque de seguro estarías ocupado con tu band- qué?

-Perdóname Mimi… tienes razón, nunca llamé ni mandé un mail… pero no fue porque no me importaras Mimi, al contrario… Te a…a-aprecio mucho.

-Woow, para que me digas eso… mirándome… relativamente a los ojos, es porque debe ser verdad…

-Sonriendo levemente- Me perdonas?

-sonriendo también- Obvio que si! –se acerca a el y lo abraza fuertemente.

Luego de su "reconciliación" hablaron sobre sus vidas, mientras bebían refrescos y comían de esos típicos bocadillos que hay en las fiestas (xD)

-…No había terminado aún el segundo año de la secundaria, y ya nos habíamos ido a USA por asuntos del trabajo de mi papá… así que celebré mis 14 en un avión, que bonito! Pero bueno, y volví hace poco más de un semestre. Lo bueno de haber ido a Estados Unidos es que cuando volví a Japón quedé en el mismo grado que Sora, así que ahora somos compañeras de curso, me siento TAN feliz, es mi mejor amiga! –decía muy emocionada y feliz mientras Matt la escuchaba.

-Así que has estado… un semestre camuflada? –tomando algunos bocadillos.

-Algo así –decía divertida- estoy de infiltrada en Japón!

Ambos rieron hasta que escucharon unos gritos que venían desde afuera, se pararon del sillón y fueron a ver.

* * *

-Sora que tienes? Por qué me hablas así, que te hice?

-Qué me hiciste? Oh, muy bien, déjame recordar… Ah! Ya me acordé, no fuiste a mi casa a terminar esa tonta maqueta, por quedarte besándote empalagosamente con una tipa, que tiene un ojo chueco!

-Quien?

-Esa niña tonta que era tu fan… Te iba a ver a todos los partidos, te hacía porras… ESA!

-Hablas de Kaori Oyasumi?

-Si, esa… pero no te importó besarla, verdad? No viste su ojo, ni su nariz de bruja! –recordaba todo lo que Mimi decía de ella- a pesar de eso la besaste igual, y lo peor de todo es que me dejaste sola haciendo ese maldito trabajo, mientras tu te besuqueabas felizmente con esa tipa!

-No me besuqueaba con ella… Además… Sora, que eso no pasó hace como 3 años?

-Bueno… a diferencia tuya yo si me acuerdo de las cosas… El recordar te sirve para no caer con lo mismo –agradecía que por efecto de las luces no se vieran con mucho detalle sus ojos, pues estaba apunto de quebrarse en llanto.

-Sora –sujetándola de los brazos, volteándola para verla a los ojos-

-Suéltame… -se movía, tratando de que Tai la soltara, pero éste tomó sus brazos con un poco mas de fuerza.

-Si lo que piensas es que me gusta o me gustaba Kaori, estas equivocada… -mirándola detenidamente a los ojos.

-lo mira de la misma forma- Tai… yo… -con voz baja y un poco quebrada- No sé…

-Como saber si no viste más… Sora –acercándose más hacia ella- a mi no me gusta Kaori, nunca me gusto. Recuerdas ese partido, el último de la secundaria? En el que íbamos empatados y faltaba 1 minuto para el término… Yo quería que nuestro equipo ganara, quería meter un gol a toda costa, pero me tenían bloqueado, hasta que escuché tu voz –_"No te rindas Tai!"_ –recordó- … Tan solo eso me basto, y no se como metí ese gol que tanto deseaba… Fue por ti Sora…

* * *

Del otro lado del ventanal que separaba el balcón de la sala se encontraban Mimi, T.K, Kari, Izzy, Yolei, Matt, Ken y Davis (Jyou se había quedado estudiando, por lo que no pudo asistir al cumpleaños de Kari y Iori… Era muy pequeño para ir a fiestas, su madre no lo había dejado ir), espiando a Tai y a Sora.

-Is so beautiful! Tai al fin se le esta declarando… Bueno –aclara al recibir una mirada extrañada de Matt- o algo así…

-Mejor los dejamos solos…

-shh! T.K –concentrada viendo a su hermano- No ves que Tai esta madurando?

-Kari, dejémoslos solos, es cosa de ellos, vamos a bailar…

-Está bien –dice resignada, se levanta y sigue a T.K

-Kari, esperaa! –Davis se levanta rápidamente, siguiendo a Kari

-Yo también me iré, después de todo se quedaran juntos –se levanta al igual que los demás- Tu, acompáñame –toma a Mimi del brazo, intentando levantarla para llevarla con él.

-Matt wait, espera Matt, noooooo!

-Yo esto no me lo pierdo –Izzy saca su cámara- cuando sean novios me lo agradecerán… -prepara la cámara para tomar una foto en cualquier momento.

-Ken no quieres bailar? –pregunta Yolei algo sonrojada.

-Eeh… si… Claro Yolei –igual de sonrojado la acompaña a la sala a bailar. En verdad le gustaba mucho Yolei.

_Había pasado un año desde que conoció a Yolei, esto pasó en la primaria, durante el penúltimo año, ella era un año mayor que él, aunque no era muy notorio._

_Él y Davis se encontraban en la cancha de futbol de la Secundaria, precalentando para el partido que se aproximaba. _

_-Estoy algo ansioso –trotando en el lugar- Crees que ganaremos?_

_-Claro –elongaba- tenemos al defensa más altanero de Odaiba –bromeando, mientras mira a su amigo. _

_-Muy gracioso Ken… Yo sé que ganaremos porque mi chica vendrá a darme ánimos._

_-"Tu chica" es más bien la chica de T.K, por si no lo recuerdas, además… Nos da ánimos a todos, a TOOOOODO el equipo de futbol._

_-Déjame soñar… -deja de trotar, escucha un suspiro de Ken- Qué pasa?_

_-Nada…_

_-Cuéntame! Soy tu amigo…_

_-Si, lo eres, y también eres muy curioso… -después de un momento, se decide a contarle- Extraño a alguien…_

_-Uuuuy~ y a quién?_

_-A… Yolei… Es extraño no verla. Pasar de verla todo el tiempo y ahora nada…_

_-Te gusta Yolei? –vio el leve sonrojo de su amigo- KEEEEN! ES UNA MUJER MAYOOOOOOR!_

_-Davis… es sólo unos meses mayor… además… es simpática –sonrojándose un poco más._

* * *

-Tai… -no pudo decir nada porque Tai ya la había callado con un tierno beso.

*flashh*

-Qué fue eso? –pregunta Tai separándose un poco de Sora.

* * *

-Siii! Tengo la foto –murmura mientras se levanta.

* * *

-Tai… por qué… me besaste?

-mirándola tiernamente mientras sonríe- Porque te amo… Te amo mucho Sora Takenouchi… No te diré desde cuando, porque realmente no recuerdo, desde hace mucho tiempo que te amo y no podía decírtelo, me daba miedo que me dijeras que te gustaba Matt-

-Matt? Por qué me tendría que gustar él? –pregunta extrañada.

-No lo sé… tiene una banda… a las chicas les gusta eso o no?

-Si… Y los futbolistas –agregó al ver la cara de tristeza e impacto de Tai.

Tai solo sonrió y se acercó a darle otro beso a Sora, esta vez abrazándola más amorosamente, rodeando su cintura con sus manos, mientras que a su vez, Sora lo abrazaba por el cuello.

* * *

-Matt, suéltame! quiero ir a ver como les estará yendo a Tai y a Sora…

-No –tajantemente.

-Por favor Matt, te lo suplico, solo será un momento, voy, veo y vuelvo, please, pleaseee, te prometo que haré lo que tu quieras, te daré cualquier cosa, pleaseee!

_-please, please… si me acompañas haré todo lo que tu quieras, te daré cualquier cosa, Matt please! –_recordó mientras sonreía_- _Segura Mimi?

-Siii! Please!

-Bueno… -soltó del brazo a Mimi y antes de que pudiera escaparse a ver a Tai y Sora, la toma de la cintura y la besa.

Mimi solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar –Igual que aquella vez… -pensó.

* * *

Izzy solo se dedicada a fotografiar cada beso que veía, donde había un beso, ahí estaba Izzy y su cámara, fotografío a Tai y Sora, Mimi y Matt, Davis (dormido, soñando probablemente con Kari) y una almohada…, T.K y Kari…

_Había llegado a su nuevo hogar… un departamento acogedor, centrado… En realidad estaba muy bien ubicado, pero sobre todo, lo más importante, recordaba que relativamente cerca de allí se encontraba el departamento de Kari, lo recordaba por que alguna vez había ido junto a su hermano Matt a verla a ella y a Tai._

_Su primer día en la secundaria empezó bien, había llegado más o menos temprano a la escuela. No podía llegar tarde en su primer día…_

_Al llegar vio a Davis, jugando futbol. Es como ver a Tai cuando iba en primaria –recordó-. Al entrar al salón y ser presentado, su profesor le designó un puesto justo al lado de Kari, conversaron prácticamente todo el día, y los celos de Davis no fueron ningún impedimento._

_Bastaron solo un par de meses luego de ese día para que T.K se diera cuenta que sentía más que un cariño especial hacia Kari, no era lo mismo que sentía a los 8 años, un afecto muy grande hacia ella, por ser hermana de Tai… quien siempre lo protegía tras la ausencia de Matt en algunas ocasiones. Poco a poco ese afecto se fue convirtiendo lentamente en un cariño muy grande._

_Le costó decidirse, pero por fin un buen día le pidió a Kari que lo acompañara al cine._

_-Al cine? Si T.K me encantaría!_

_-Genial, entonces después de clases te espero en tu salón y nos vamos (los electivos eran las únicas clases donde no estaban juntos)_

_-Muy bien, te esperaré._

_Ya en el cine T.K se ofreció a comprarle palomitas de maíz, no recordaba con exactitud la película, pues era lo de menos, solo una excusa para estar juntos, después de todo a Kari tampoco le importaba mucho la película, le agradaba la idea de pasar tiempo con T.K_

_-Bien Kari- ya sentados al interior del cine- aquí tienes tus palomitas, dulces como te gustan._

_-Gracias –recibiendo las palomitas- Tu no vas a comer?_

_-Estoy bien con la soda, gracias! –lleva la soda hasta su boca para beber_

_-Ok! _

_T.K notaba lo feliz que estaba Kari con sus palomitas, realmente le gustaban… Bien dulces, así lo recordaba, esperaba ansiosamente que encontrara la sorpresa._

_Kari comía lentamente sus palomitas a medida que la película iba avanzando, miraba atentamente la pantalla cuando de repente siente un papel entre sus dedos…_

_-Ehh? Que es esto…?_

_-Qué cosa?_

_-SSHHHHH! –se escucha desde un asiento trasero- cállense o llamo al guardia para que los saque!_

_Ambos se aguantaban la risa, era como fueran pequeños otra vez y los descubrían haciendo maldades._

_-T.K… -susurrando- este papel tiene algo escrito, no leo bien… -intentando leer._

_-A ver… -saca su celular y con la luz de la pantalla intenta iluminar- puedes ver?_

_-Algo, pero…_

_-YA ME HARTARON, GUARDIAAAA!_

_-Que lamentable… Nos echaron… y yo que quería ver el final…_

_-Bueno Kari, no te preocupes, si quieres podemos venir y verla otro día_

_-Esta bien, pero espero que ahora no salgan papeles en las palomitas –decía mientras reía, y luego recordó- El papel! –lo saca de su bolsillo y lo desdobla para leer- "Hikari Yagami, … Te quiero" –impactada mira a T.K- y cómo llego esto aquí? Quién lo puso en mis palomitas? Acaso es el vendedor… Pero cómo? Si no me conoce…_

_-sonriendo y a la vez impresionado por lo despistada que era –debe ser de familia –pensó- Kari… Fui yo_

_-Fuiste tu T.K?_

_-Si… cuando me dieron las palomitas metí ese papel ahí…_

_-Me quieres? De verdad sientes eso por mí?_

_-Si… supongo que es eso, pienso mucho en ti Kari_

_-Kari sonríe y lo abraza muy fuerte, dirige su mirada hacia sus ojos y lo besa levemente en la mejilla, se separa rápidamente, pues estaba algo nerviosa y continua abrazándolo._

-Como pasa el tiempo… -abrazando a Kari y jugando con su pelo.

-Si… Ya deja mi cabello T.K! –sonriendo- No es un juguete!

-No… pero es lindo –la mira tiernamente y luego la besa.

-Sonrojada- Sabes qué? Tengo sueño… -acurrucándose en T.K

-abrazándola- Pero cómo? La cumpleañera no puede dormirse y dejar a sus invitados -dice sonriendo mientras acaricia su cabello.

-cerrando los ojos- Bueno… ellos ya saben que no pueden romper nada… que pueden asaltar el refrigerador… que pueden… -bosteza- pueden… bailar, escuchar música…

-Kari? –la mira extrañado pues luego se quedó callada… Se había dormido. La tomó en sus brazos, se levantó del sillón donde se encontraban y la llevó a su cuarto, la acostó en su cama, la tapó con una frazada y tras besar sus labios salió del cuarto.

* * *

:D

***BeLyxan~**


	4. Capítulo 4

*** ****Disclaimer: **_______Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_

* * *

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 4**

Sabes qué? Tengo sueño… -acurrucándose en T.K.

-abrazándola- Pero cómo? La cumpleañera no puede dormirse y dejar a sus invitados -dice sonriendo mientras acaricia su cabello.

-Cierra sus ojos- Bueno… ellos ya saben que no pueden romper nada… que pueden asaltar el refrigerador… que pueden… -bosteza- pueden… bailar, escuchar música…

-Kari? –la mira extrañado pues luego se quedó callada… Se había dormido. La tomó en sus brazos, se levantó del sillón donde se encontraban y la llevó a su cuarto, la acostó en su cama, la tapó con una frazada y tras besar sus labios salió del cuarto.

* * *

-T.K… Kari se durmió?

-Si Izzy… la acabo de dejar en su cuarto, dormir en el sillón es algo incómodo –ríe un poco- Oye Izzy, y cómo te fue con las fotos?

-Bien –sacando la cámara de su bolsillo- mira… -prende la cámara y le muestra las fotos.

-Oye, eres muy buen fotógrafo –dice impresionado.

-Gracias… Mira esta –le muestra una foto de él y Kari acaramelados en el sofá.

-sonrojado- Ohhh… que bonita… Kari se ve muy linda…

-mmm sólo se ve su ojo y su mejilla, pero mira donde está tu mano! –dice mostrándole con el zoom de la cámara.

-QUEEE? –en la foto, parecía como si T.K le estuviera tocando el trasero a Kari. –Izzy eso no fue así, yo no-

-Lo sé… lo sé, tu no eres así… al menos, no en público… yo no sé lo que hacen cuando están solos…

-aún más sonrojado- Izzy, no es gracioso…

* * *

Tai y Sora seguían en el balcón del departamento, besándose, hablando, tenían que ponerse al día con los acontecimientos… habían pasado ya mucho tiempo sin verse.

-Y… Qué has hecho? Saliste de vacaciones el año pasado?

-Si. Fui a Francia con mi familia… Mi papá pidió unas semanas de vacaciones y viajamos –decía tranquilamente mientras miraba las estrellas.

-A FRANCIAAA? Wooow, ojala yo pudiera salir de aquí…

-volteando a mirarlo- Si quieres puedes ir conmigo este verano… Le pediré a Mako que nos vaya a buscar al aeropuerto

-Mako? –pregunta extrañado.

-Makoichi… Mi hermano, no lo veo casi nunca pero nos queremos mucho. Cuando mis padres se separaron, papá se llevó a Mako y yo me quedé con mi mamá… Y resulta que ahora Mako decidió ir a terminar sus estudios a Francia, así que está viviendo allá, no es genial?

-Si… supongo, creo que tengo un vago recuerdo de él, pero tus padres se separaron hace mucho…

-Si… cuantos teníamos… Cómo 4 años?

-Más o menos…

-Bueno –cambiando el tema- Y tu que me cuentas?

-Además del futbol –sonríe al escuchar la risa de Sora- que Kari y mi mamá me han estado molestando para que obtenga mejores calificaciones…

-Pero Tai, las necesitas…

-Si, lo sé, pero así como voy, ya tengo la beca deportiva de la Universidad de Tokyo más que ganada –dice modestamente.

-Ah si? Y el Señor Modestia que desea estudiar?

-Relaciones Exteriores…

-Qué? Escuché bien?

-Qué tiene de malo?

-mmm Nada... sólo que pensé que seguirías como futbolista

-Nah… no me veo mucho fututo… Y tú… –mirando a Sora- que te gustaría estudiar?

-Artes… Tengo frío –frotándose los brazos con sus manos

-se saca su chaqueta, luego la pone sobre los hombros de Sora y la abraza- Mejor?

-Si, gracias… Oye Tai… –luego de una pausa muy marcada- Yo… quería pedirte perdón…

-Perdón por qué?

-Por lo de Kaori, yo… No debí haber dejado de hablarte por eso tan absurdo, me siento tan mal Tai…

-Sora, eso ya pasó… No te preocupes más, si?

* * *

Ya de mañana…

-se levanta un poco y luego bosteza- … T.K qué hora es? –Abre los ojos- Qué hago en mi cuarto si estaba en el sillón abrazándome con T.K… T.K?

-Hola preciosa –entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con un plato con galletas y jugo- Cómo dormiste? –le acerca la bandeja a Kari

-T.K… tu me trajiste aquí? –bosteza nuevamente.

-Si… Te quedaste dormida, y el sillón es incómodo –él bien lo sabía.

_Tenían que hacer un trabajo para la clase de Historia: Un Informe sobre la Revolución Industrial. En el grupo estaban Davis, Kari y T.K, Se habían quedado de juntar un día viernes por la tarde en casa de Kari… Davis no había podido asistir, pues tenía práctica de futbol, lo lamentaba mucho, pero más lamentaba los retos del entrenador tras una ausencia._

_T.K y Kari terminaron el informe muy tarde, alrededor de las 11:45 P.m._

_-Papito…?_

_-Si, cariño? –respondía el Señor Yagami mientras leía atentamente el periódico y bebía su café._

_-T.K puede quedarse a dormir? Ya es muy tarde, me da miedo que le pase algo camino a su casa…_

_-Claro tesoro, pero dormirá en el sofá._

_-tras escuchar esto Tai, quien estaba viendo la TV., no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, por lo cual recibió una mirada asesina de parte de su hermana._

_-En el sofá? Pero papi, es muy incómodo… No puede dormir en la habitación de Tai junto con él?_

_-Pero mi amor, tu hermano tiene que estudiar, tu sabes como es de distraído, mejor que no, cariñito._

_Fue la noche más incomoda de su vida._

-Así que te traje a tu habitación.

-Que tierno eres, gracias…

-Soy tu novio Kari, y tengo que cuidarte –le dice mientras se acerca a Kari para besarla- Además… si no lo hago, tu hermano me cuelga –sonríe.

* * *

Mientras Matt y Mimi, dormían abrazados en el sillón de la sala, al igual que los demás invitados quienes dormían dispersos por el departamento, Sora y Tai seguían hablando de sus vidas en el balcón.

-Kari y T.K llevan una relación muy estable… son muy maduros para su edad…

-Si… más le vale que no le haga daño a mi hermanita!

-Tai, Kari ya no es una niña, sabe cuidarse sola, además… No creo que después de tanto tiempo juntos tengan problemas…

-Si… tienes razón. Ves Sora? Si no te hubieras enojado conmigo, nosotros llevaríamos mucho más tiempo que ellos

-Lo siento Tai…

-Nooo… Sora, no te lo decía por eso, era solo una broma, perdóname!

-Es que es verdad, Tai, pero… Creo que por algo suceden las cosas… Quizá no habríamos durado tanto.

-Bueno, pero ahora no es el caso, vamos a estar juntos toda la vida! Si? –abrazándola.

-Ah si? –abrazándolo al igual que él, mientras sonríe- Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque te voy a pedir que seas mi novia, y tu dirás que si… Pasarán los años, y al terminar la universidad tu y yo nos casaremos y tendremos unos hijos muy lindos, porque heredarán lo lindos de ti –besa su frente.

-Diré que si? –preguntó bromeando- Acaso no puedo pensarlo antes?

-Mira a Sora totalmente serio, cambiando totalmente su expresión- Sora… Sé que es muy apresurado y todo, porque recién hace unas horas volvimos a vernos y hablar como antes, pero yo de verdad pienso que eres la persona para mi… Con quien quiero estar... Sora… Quieres ser mi novia? –Me dirá que no –pensaba- Lógico… Conoces a Sora, sabes que dirá que necesita tiempo para pensarlo, que todo esto es muy rápido, que esto para ella no es un juego… Además Tai, que te hace pensar que en este tiempo no conoció a alguien...? Vamos Taichi, han pasado 3 largos años… Debe estar con alguien más… Alguien mucho mejor que tu, con el cabello menos rebelde, más peinado, no tan descuidado, más alto, más talentoso… -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tímido "…sí…" de parte de Sora- Si? Dijo que si?- De verdad Sora? -vió que su novia asintió, y que su sonrojo iba en aumento. -No necesitas tiempo para pensarlo?

-No tengo nada que pensar… Y tiempo ya tuve de sobra lejos de ti por mis propios errores… -bajó la mirada con esto último- Tai… -volvió a mirar a Tai a los ojos, aquellos ojos cafés en los que se perdía- Te amo… Quiero estar contigo… Juntos, toda la vida –le sonríe.

-Sora, me haces tan feliz! –la abraza por la cintura fuertemente, la levanta y la da vueltas. Las palabras de Sora dibujaron una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro, que pareciera como si fuese imborrable.

-Tai! Bájame! Me estoy mareando, Taaaaaaaaaaii!

-Perdóname… -La baja, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Es que… Me haces tan feliz, Sora.

-Tu también me… -bosteza- me haces muy feliz Tai… De verdad –le sonríe.

-Tienes sueño Sora? No has dormido nada…

-Tampoco tú…

-Dormí algo antes de que llegaran los chicos, si quieres puedes ir a mi habitación a descansar…

-Seguro Tai? No te molesta? –soltando un leve bostezo que cubre con su mano-

-Claro que no, la conoces de memoria, lo único que cambia es que ahora duermo solo y por eso está mas desordenada –Sora sonríe al escucharlo- Pero no tengo problemas, ve a dormir allá si quieres.

-Ok… -se disponía a ir a la habitación de Tai a dormir, cuando voltea nuevamente, viéndolo- Tai?

-Si? –volteando a ver a Sora.

-Quería pedirte disculpas Tai… Me porté muy mal contigo, no debí enojarme tanto por algo tan estúpido, de verdad soy una inmadura, una tonta que no valora lo que es realmente import-

-Sora! –la interrumpe- De verdad eso ya no importa. No estoy enfadado… Debí buscarte más, aclarar todo desde un principio… Yo te amo Sora, siempre lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día en que me muera… De verdad, ya no te preocupes más… Lo que importa es que estamos juntos. –sonriéndole a su amada.

-respondiéndole la sonrisa- Yo también te amo Tai, te amo mucho… Y gracias… –besa tiernamente sus labios mientras lo abraza.

-De nada –dice al terminar de besarla- Que duermas bien.

-Sora le sonríe mientras va camino a la habitación de Tai.

* * *

Ya adentro se quita la chaqueta que le había prestado Tai durante la noche, dejándole sobre la silla de su escritorio.

–Es igual a como la recuerdo, mismas cosas, mismo desorden, pero sin el camarote de Kari- pensó. Luego su vista se posó en el notebook de Tai, el muy despistado lo había dejado encendido toda la noche –Típico de Tai -pensó. Había dejado la sesión de MSN abierta y con ella una conversación con Jyou de hace unas cuantas horas:

15/05/05 18:32 P.m.:

El crak del futbol (so) dice: jyou nesesito preguntarte algo importante :S

-Este Tai y sus faltas de ortografía –rió mientras leía- desde la primaria le he dicho como se escribe "necesito" –siguió leyendo.

Jyou Kido dice: ok, pero espero que sea rapido porque en un rato mas me iré a estudiar

El crak del futbol (so) dice: si, si.. jyou, as visto sora? :/

Jyou Kido dice: claro, diario la veo, vivimos en el mismo edificio xD, por qué la pregunta?

El crak del futbol (so) dice: y ablas con ella?

Jyou Kido dice: que pregunta, la conozco de primaria, claro que hablo con ella Tai xD

El crak del futbol (so) dice: y no te abla sobre mi? ultimamente me ha evitado u.u

Jyou Kido dice: por últimamente te refieres a los últimos 3 años? xD

El crak del futbol (so) dice: jyou no es gracioso, me siento mal, y hace poco tuve un sueño… fue raro, soñaba q sora me veia besandome con otra chica… y si es verdad… crees q x eso se enojo sora conmigo?

Jyou Kido dice: mira Tai, la verdad es que ese ya no es asunto mio, pero algo habia escuchado sobre eso.. paso cuando iban en la secundaria verdad? el ultimo año, creo que Mimi me habia comentado algo sobre eso :s pero tu tranquilo, ya sabras todo a su tiempo :)

El crak del futbol (so) dice: sabes jyou, espero q sora venga a la fiesta de kari, asi podre ablar con ella, vendras tu?

Jyou Kido dice: no Tai, tengo que estudiar, ya te lo dije xD dale mis saludos y disculpas a Kari por favor :)

El crak del futbol (so) dice: claro no te preocupes y gracias por el consejo ;)

Jyou Kido dice: de nada Tai… pero no te preocupes por Sora, ella está bien

El crak del futbol (so) dice: no es que me preocupe, yo se que ella esta bien, es una gran chica, muy madura, especial, linda… pero es que la extraño, yo… yo le tengo algo de cariño

Jyou Kido dice: la amas Tai xD

El crak del futbol (so) dice: tan obio soy?

-Se sonrojó ante los comentarios de Tai y Jyou.

Jyou Kido dice: si Tai, todos lo hemos notado xD creo que todos excepto Sora y tu…

Jyou Kido dice: Tai…? Tai ya debo irme, lo siento, te he esperado por hora y media, dale mis saludos a Kari, adios!

-Sora terminó de leer la conversación y cerró el notebook. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega? Todos se lo habían tratado de decir de algún modo y ella no se dio cuenta antes.

_Era una tarde de invierno en Odaiba. Fría, demasiado fría._

_-Cappuccino? –pregunta Matt._

_-Claro, gracias_

_-Un Cappuccino y un Mocaccino, por favor –pide a la mesera._

_-Claro, en seguida se los traigo –se retira luego de tomar la orden._

_Iban en 2do. Año de preparatoria. Últimamente Matt la había invitado en varias ocasiones a salir, tanto así que ya tenía en contra a todo su Fan Club, pues todas pensaban que estaban juntos._

_-Matt, no tenías que hacer esto… -decía algo apenada._

_-Hacer qué? Invitarle un café a una amiga? Tiene algo de malo?_

_-Si, me siento algo asesinada…_

_-Asesinada? –no entendía lo que Sora quería decir con esa palabra, hasta que ella le indicó disimuladamente que mirase a la ventana de la cafetería. Ahí estaba Jun junto a unas cuantas fans más, y en efecto, asesinaban a Sora con la mirada- No me digas que te asustan? –riendo._

_-Y a quien no? Solo míralas Matt, me odian! Estoy segura de que piensan que somos novios._

_-Y que lo piensen… después de todo aunque me gustes, no podría pasar nada entre nosotros._

_-Por qué lo dices? –dándole unos cuantos sorbos al cappuccino que poco antes había traído la mesera._

_-No podría traicionar a mi mejor amigo. Además no soy tu tipo. Tu gustas de despeinados y sudorosos futbolistas –riendo ante su propio comentario._

* * *

_-Amiga, Tai sólo tiene ojos para ti, no lo dudes ni por un segundo, el te adora! Te ama! –emocionada._

_-Si claro, eso lo dices para que no me sienta mal, verdad Mimi?_

_-Nooo! Sora, el está enamorado de ti, de verdad! Se le nota!_

_-Mimi… no sigas…_

_-Bueno, no me creas… pero es la verdad! –decía algo enojada- Mejor vamos de compras, ya me bajaste el humor, Sora…_

* * *

_-Gracias por reparar mi notebook._

_-No es nada Sora, no tenía nada complicado, solo cambiar el disco duro –dice mientras pone los últimos tornillos al notebook de Sora- Agradece que no fue un troyano._

_-Siiii, me tenía preocupada._

_-Bueno, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya está… Aquí tienes tu notebook sano y salgo –sonriendo mientras le pasa el notebook en sus manos._

_-Gracias –recibiéndolo._

_-No hay problema, oye, quieres que le de algún recado a Tai?_

_-Qué?_

_-Es que iré a casa de Tai, quieres que le de un mensaje de parte tuya?_

_-N—No!_

_-Vaya! Que cortante –guardando su notebook. Sabes Sora, creo que ustedes dos deberían hablar. Tú eres muy importante para Tai, siempre está preguntando por ti._

_-Sora permanecía callada, escuchaba atentamente a Izzy, mientras que por su mente pasaban muchos recuerdos._

–_Bueno, solo te lo digo. Nos vemos Sora, que estés bien –despidiéndose de Sora._

_-Tu también Izzy, gracias!_

_-Izzy sonríe, sale de la habitación._

-Sora? Creí que estabas dormida –dice Tai luego de entrar a la habitación y ver a Sora ahí parada en medio de esta.

-Tai… no, estaba a punto de dormirme…

-Amor que pasa? –pregunta luego de percibir la mirada tan profunda de Sora.

-Nada… -camina hacia Tai y lo abraza fuertemente- Te amo Tai…

-sonríe al escucharla- Yo también te amo Sora… Bueno, será mejor que duermas mi amor, si quieres me voy…

-NO! –dice abrazándolo aún más fuerte- quiero estar contigo.

-Bueno –la toma en sus brazos.

-Tai que haces! –aferrándose lo más que podía a su cuerpo para no caer.

-Dormiré contigo –la deja sobre su cama y el se acuesta a su lado- mientras tu duermes yo te abrazaré, te daré besitos… Te acariciaré el cabello… En fin, lo que los novios hacen.

-Ok… -se acomoda, acercándose a Tai- Creo que no me desagrada la idea –cierra sus ojos a medida que se relaja con los mimos de su novio, hasta que finalmente cayó dormida.

Luego de los mimos y cariños de Tai hacia Sora, él también se durmió abrazándola.

* * *

*-* Al fin actualizé esta cosa xD y en tiempo record ;D jajajaja~ Perdón, es que la U me tenía un poco agobiada x.x Y esta semana es de locos D: tengo pruebas todos los días, y el jueves debo entregar 4 informes x.x un muestrario y hacer un examen de laboratorio D: sé que eso a ustedes no les interesa xD pero es por si a caso :B xD

Espero que estén muy bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo :D se los venía debiendo hace mucho!

Saludos a y a Nora Felton! *-* que me han entusiasmado a retomar mi fic y subir un nuevo capítulo :D Espero subir pronto el próximo ;D

***BeLyxan~**


	5. Capítulo 5

*** Disclaimer: **_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_-Amor que pasa? –pregunta luego de percibir la mirada tan profunda de Sora.

* * *

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 5**

* * *

-Amor que pasa? –pregunta luego de percibir la mirada tan profunda de Sora.

-Nada… -camina hacia Tai y lo abraza fuertemente- Te amo Tai…

-sonríe al escucharla- Yo también te amo Sora… Bueno, será mejor que duermas mi amor, si quieres me voy…

-NO! –dice abrazándolo aún más fuerte- quiero estar contigo.

-Bueno –la toma en sus brazos.

-Tai que haces! –aferrándose lo más que podía a su cuerpo para no caer.

-Dormiré contigo –la deja sobre su cama y el se acuesta a su lado- mientras tu duermes yo te abrazaré, te daré besitos… Te acariciaré el cabello… En fin, lo que los novios hacen.

-Ok… -se acomoda, acercándose a Tai- Creo que no me desagrada la idea –cierra sus ojos a medida que se relaja con los mimos de su novio, hasta que finalmente cayó dormida.

Luego de los mimos y cariños de Tai hacia Sora, él también se durmió abrazándola.

* * *

-bosteza mientras estira sus brazos, tratando se apartar el sueño- Mmm… I couldn't have slept better –se da vuelta a mirar a Matt-… Matt, -susurrando- you awake? Matt –hablando un poco más fuerte- Matt! MAAAAAAAAAAATT! –zamarreándolo fuertemente

-QUEEEEEEEEE?

-Sorry… Creí que estabas despierto…

-Si, desperté con tus gritos Mimi, qué pasó?

-Nada… I love you so much Matt…

-Me too –la besa suavemente y la abraza.

-Quieres comer algo? Te traigo algo?

-No… mejor te invito a comer, qué te parece?

-Geart! Now?

-Si… sólo iré por mis cosas –deja de abrazar a Mimi, para ir por sus cosas.

-Ok, yo también –va por su costoso bolso, mete sus cosas y espera a Matt.

-Lista?

-Yes! –se levanta del sillón y toma la mano de Matt para salir.

-Y ustedes? Dónde van?

-Saldremos, invitaré a Mimi a comer…

-Son novios? –pregunta T.K con una mirada pícara.

-Yes! –emocionada.

-No! –nervioso.

-No?

-Es decir… algo así… Pero bueno, mejor vamos, ya es un poco tarde y quiero que comas rico Mimi, vamos?

-Ok… -algo deprimida.

-Que les vaya bien, cuídate hermano!

-Claro T.K, oye, no llegues tan tarde, mamá se preocupa

-Bueno, Adiós

* * *

Ya de camino a donde Matt invitaría a comer a Mimi, está suelta la mano de Matt, por más que él trataba de retomarla, ella no quería:

-Te pasa algo Mimi?

-Nothing

-Segura?

-Yes…

-No te creo…

-Bueno, no lo hagas… No me pasa nada Matt…

-toma a Mimi de los hombros, deteniéndose frente a ella, mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos- Algo te sucede Mimi, conozco esa mirada. Por más que trates de ocultarlo, sé que algo te pasa…

-Well… Maybe

-Tal vez? Dime que es lo que te pasa…

-Matt… -luego de un silencio muy pronunciado- Qué somos?

-A qué te refieres –acariciando su cabello.

-Novios? Amigos?... Más que amigos, menos que novios? Nada... Q-Qué es esto que somos, Matt?

-sonríe levemente- Mimi… Lo importante realmente es que estamos juntos, y que no cambiaría esto por nada ni nadie –la mira dulcemente y la besa.

-Mimi le corresponde el beso, pero algo deprimida aún.

-Vamos? –intenta tomarle la mano, pero no lo deja.

-Matt, dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás –toma su mano y la guía.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras llegan a un gran edificio.

-Matt, aquí no es donde vives?

-Sip…

-Creí que iríamos a un restaurante… No sé… Algo así.

-Si, lo pensé, pero quiero que pruebes mi mano, he mejorado mucho en la cocina.

-Ok…

Subieron en el ascensor hasta el 8vo. Piso. A medida que se acercaban al departamento de Matt, el sacaba sus llaves. Abrió la puerta, entro y tiró su chaqueta y bolso en el sofá al lado de la puerta.

-Ponte cómoda –decía mientras trataba de ordenar un poco.

-Seguro que no quieres ir a otro lugar? –toma un calcetín, con la punta de sus dedos, que se encontraba en el sofá donde habían sido arrojados el bolso y la chaqueta de Matt.

-No, para qué? Estamos bien aquí, solo falta…

-Orden? –Ayudándole a recolectar la ropa repartida por la habitación- Si, y mucho… Matt?

-Si? Préstame las cosas, las llevaré a mi cuarto.

-Ok… -pasándole la ropa que había recogido- And your dad?

-Está en Kyoto, cosas de la televisora, no vuelve hasta dentro de un mes, más o menos –decía mientras guardaba (escondía/tiraba xD) las cosas y ropa en la habitación de su padre- Lo extrañas?

-Más o menos… Hace mucho que no lo veo… La última vez que vine a tu casa, cuando fue lo de la película… -_"El templo del Sexo" XXX, sólo para mayores de 18 años –recordó-_ él fue muy tierno conmigo, me hizo un té delicioso y me dio galletas de arroz mientras te esperaba. De esa ocasión que no lo veo…

-Pues –dice yendo a la cocina- sigue igual de viejo y descuidado… Qué te gustaría comer? –abriendo la despensa.

-Lo que el chef quiera darme –sentándose en el sofá, revisa algunas cosas en su bolso y luego saca su celular.

-Te parece si hago pastas? No le alterará su figura, señorita?

-sonríe- No… los abdominales cubren todas las pastas, no te preocupes –con su celular en la mano.

-Qué haces? –pregunta mientras enciende el hervidor, mirando a Mimi por sobre el mesón de su cocina americana.

-Tengo 46 llamadas perdidas de mi mamá –parándose del sofá- me disculpas? –se retira hacia el balcón.

-Claro… -sacaba todo lo necesario para preparar la comida, pastas instantáneas, sal, aceite, salsa de tomates, carne molida, especias, en fin.

-Registro de llamadas, "Mom (L)!", Opciones, Llamar. Espera hasta que su mamá contesta- Mami!

-Jovencita, para qué crees que tienes un celular? Tu padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados. Dónde pasaste la noche?

-Mamá, ayer te dije que iba con Sora a la fiesta de Kari y que me quedaría en su casa…

-Y aún están ahí?

-… Yes!

-Quieres que tu padre las vaya a buscar?

-Noo! Mamá, no somos niñas, sabemos llegar solas, don't worry…

Matt escuchaba todo lo que Mimi decía, después de todo… No pasaba muy desapercibida al hablar.

-Está bien tesoro, cuídate mucho. Llámame cualquier cosa, Ok?

-Yes mom! I love you, byee… -cierra su celular y entra al departamento suspirando- Mi madre se preocupa tanto…

-Bueno –vierte el agua ya hervida en una olla para luego echar las pastas- Yo también me preocuparía de ese modo si tuviera una hija tan linda como tu.

-Siii, claro… -guarda el celular en su bolso y luego va a la cocina junto a Matt- Te ayudo en algo? –viendo que podía hacer.

-Por ahora no, no te preocupes.

-Ok… -se apoya en el mesón al lado de la cocina, suspira.

-Qué pasa Mimi? Por qué suspiras tanto? –no obtenía respuesta alguna, su visita andaba en las nubes al parecer- Mimi? Mimi! –sonríe- MIMI-ERES-LA-MUJER-MÁS-LINDA-QUE-HE-CONOCIDO-Y-TE-AMO-MUCHOOOOO!

-Ah? Sorry… dijiste algo?

-la mira tiernamente y le sonríe- No, nada… -ríe un poco- Quieres pasarme un sartén… Por favor?

-Este? –pregunta tomando uno de los cuantos que habían y dejándolo sobre el mesón cerca del Matt.

-Si, gracias –dejó los fideos cocinándose, toma el sartén, le echa un poco de aceite y espera que se caliente. Sabía que a Mimi le pasaba algo, y la inquietud no lo dejaba tranquilo- Mimi? Qué pasa? –toma su mano.

-Nada Matt –también tomando su mano.

-apoya sus manos sobre el mesón dejando "atrapada" a Mimi- Sé que esos ojitos quieren decirme algo… Qué es?

-De verdad no pasa nada Matt, well, no es nada grave, sólo me hago la idea de que no somos nada y que lo que pudo haber pasado antes entre nosotros no significó absolutamente nada para ti, es raro pensar así, pero creo que es lo mejor, después de todo, no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones pensando que alguna vez pudo pasar algo entre nosotros…

-Matt escuchaba sus rápidas palabras atentamente, y miraba fijamente sus ojos, los cuales no se quedaban quietos. Está nerviosa-pensó.

-… además no quiero que pienses que soy una estúpida por andarme pasando películas en la cabeza, porque no lo soy, y para serte franca esto no me afecta en lo más mínimo, pues… Estuve lejos tantos años, manteniendo el lindo recuerdo que me llevé a USA de ti y para ti no es nada, pero bueno, arriba ese ánimo que la vida no se acaba, a pesar de que para mi sea lo mismo ya que-

-Matt la había callado con un suave beso en los labios. Se separa, la mira y le sonríe- Hablas mucho Mimi…

-Si quieres no hablo más…

-No… Me encanta tu voz –vuelve a besarla, y ella le corresponde.

Lentamente ese beso se fue intensificando cada vez más, Matt comenzó a besar ahora el cuello de Mimi mientras la abrazaba fuerte, pero a la vez tiernamente. Mimi cerró sus ojos lentamente a medida que disfrutaba más y más los besos de Matt, hasta que…

-abrió los ojos abruptamente. Algo que le quemó la mano, como ¿agujas calientes?- Matt?

-Qué pasa? –sin dejar de besar el cuello de su "amada"

-Matt! THE OIL!

-Qué? –voltea y se da cuenta de que el aceite ya se estaba quemando en el sartén. A lo que enseguida apaga la llama y quita el sartén- No puede ser… tendré que empezar de nuevo…

-Bueno –saliendo de la cocina- avísame cuando estén listos los fideos.

-Dónde vas?

-Por ahí… no quiero que el chef tengas más distracciones por mi culpa. –le sonríe mientras sale de la habitación.

* * *

Eran ya alrededor de las 8:00 pm. Ya se habían ido todos los invitados. Kari y T.K veían películas en la sala, o mejor dicho, dejaban las películas puestas mientras ellos se besaban cómodamente en el sofá.

-Espero que no sea mucho el desastre en la casa. –suplicaba la Señora Yagami.

-Descuida amor, Tai y Kari ya están grandes. Son responsables –decía el Señor Yagami, mientras sacaba sus llaves. Abre la puerta, queda impactado- HIKARI YAGAMI! Qué significa esto?

-al escuchar los gritos de su padre se separa inmediatamente de su novio, quedando cada quien por su lado del sofá- … Nada papito… No estábamos haciendo nada malo –poniendo ojitos de niñita buena.

-Hola T.K cómo estás? Cómo está tu mamá?

-Bien, -nervioso- muchas gracias…

-Naoko, cómo puedes ser tan relajada?

-Cariño, cálmate, los chicos se aman, déjalos vivir su amor (madre comprensiva) Por cierto Kari, dónde está tu hermano?

-Supongo que en su habitación…

-Supones? Estarías más atenta si no estuvieras aquí besuqueándote con tu novio en la sala!

-Amor, relájate. Iré a saludar a Tai –camina hacia la habitación de Tai, golpea- Tai? Ya llegamos, hijo… -ni una sola respuesta- Tai…? –nada, abre la puerta -Ay, pero qué emoción más grande! –sale feliz de la habitación, apurada va a la sala, toma el teléfono y marca:

* * *

-Si? Familia Takenouchi…?

-Anika? Soy yo, Naoko –entusiasmada.

-Naoko! Qué ocurre?

Las mamás de Tai y Sora eran muy amigas, íntimas, se podría decir.

-Tengo una noticia muy importante que contarte, te aseguro que estarás tan feliz como yo.

-Qué ocurre, dime!

-Somos consuegras!

-Qué?

-Tu hija y mi hijo son novios, Anika, somos consuegras!

-Estás segura? –una expresión de felicidad se apoderó de su rostro. La idea les había entusiasmado desde que Tai y Sora eran unos bebés, les encantaba pensar que cuando crecieran serían novios, y para su suerte se llevaban bien, hasta el incidente en la Secundaria.

-Si, bueno… Están aquí, durmiendo tiernamente, supongo que si lo son. Me alegra tanto que estén juntos… Espera…

* * *

-despierta - … Escuchaste algo? –la puerta está abierta… Qué hace abierta? Yo no la dejé así –pensó- Sora… -volteó a verla, aún seguía durmiendo, acaricio su mejilla y corrió un mechón de su cabello que cubría su cara- Te amo –susurra- Eres todo para mi… Sora –besa su frente dulcemente.

* * *

-Ay! Anika, te lo dije, están juntos! –muy feliz. Había ido a la habitación de Tai nuevamente, para verificar, que lo que había visto no era un sueño, y en efecto, vio que su hijo besaba la frente de su "amiga". La felicidad invadió a ambas madres.

-Qué le pasa a tu mamá?

-Está feliz! Su sueño, junto con la mamá de Sora, era verlos de novios… Esperaron mucho para esto… Bueno, yo también!

* * *

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ :D que lindo :D (L) Pobre Kari xD q tiene q soportar a un padre tan sobreprotector, igual q Mimi con su mami xDDD pobrecillas u.u En fin, espero q les haya gustado el capítulo :) y muchas gracias por los review *-*

**digimon4ever99** me alegro q te haya gustado mi super fic xD ya subí el cap. :B espero que te haya gustado mucho *-*!

**Mariam H.** perdona x los muchos flash-back's xD es q me encantan *-* jajajajaja

**Puchisko** Meny, mi yegua favorita xD jajajajaja te quiero mucho cabra fea y loca xD al fin me digné en subir otro capitulo :B es q la U me esta agobiandoooooo . Tambien te quiero mi niña *-* :D quiero junta de Nekos! :3!

**Francais Baiser **Mi Pýa querida! *-* Amiga te adorooooooo! Te diste el trabajo de leer mi fic :D:D:D:D q linda *o* me reí mucho haciendo la parte del msn :B jajajaja quedó bien... ESPERO D: Tambien te quiero amiga! :D :**

Saludos a todos ;D

***BeLyxan~**


	6. Capítulo 6

*** Disclaimer: **_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_

* * *

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 6**

* * *

-Qué le pasa a tu mamá?

-Está feliz! Su sueño, junto con la mamá de Sora, era verlos de novios… Esperaron mucho para esto… Bueno, yo también!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Así transcurrieron los días. Felicidad al fin, más que nadie para Sora y Tai, quienes después de años al fin están juntos "nuevamente" (xD)

-Bien chicos, como pueden observar, en la narrativa contemporánea, se utiliza mucho lo que es el fluir de la conciencia o bien, el monólogo interior. –explicaba la profesora de Literatura- Y… Si de dan cuenta, el narrador desaparece, al igual que los signos de puntuación…

-Pleaseee, esta clase no podría ser más aburrida? –susurraba, mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno.

-Sora sólo sonrió al oír el comentario de su amiga, quien se sentaba junto a ella.

-Rompe una de las últimas hojas de su cuaderno y en ella escribe: "what R U doin'?". Deja la nota sobre la mesa de su amiga.

-Vio la nota y sonrió: "hago lo q tu no haces amiga, TOMAR APUNTES! xD"- respondió

-"pleasee D: this class is so borin', además, en lo unico q pienso es en q a la salida vienen los chicos a buscarnos! :D"

-"pero para eso aun falta amiga! u.u mejor pon atencion ;D"

-"ok "

Así transcurrió la clase de Literatura, para la suerte de Mimi, ya se había terminado, luego venía el almuerzo, después Educación Física y por fin vería a su amado Matt.

* * *

-Bien… Qué hacemos? –Preguntaba un agotado Matt, después de las clases.

-No tengo idea… Las chicas salen a las 3:30 hoy… Y son las… -viendo su celular- la 1:15…

-Suelta un largo y profundo suspiro, haciendo notar su aburrimiento- Bueno… creo que iré a ensayar un poco… Después de todo tenemos mucho tiempo, me acompañas?

-Tengo opción? –dice mirando la cara de pena de su amigo. Sonríe. No, no tengo, Ok, vamos!

Caminaron hacia la sala de música de su preparatoria, donde usualmente ensaya Matt con su banda después de las clases, pero que ahora con las pruebas de fin de año y los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, hace casi un mes que no había sido ocupada por los chicos.

-Lo bueno es que después de las clases, nadie viene a este lugar, así que nadie nos molestará. –dice dejando sus cosas en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Se acerca al bajo y comienza a tocar algunas notas sueltas.

-Eso me asusta. –Dice Tai imitando la acción de Matt.

-Qué cosa?

-Que nadie nos moleste… Me da algo de miedo quedarme solo contigo… Y tu extrañando tanto a Mimi… con ese deseo en tu ser… Me asusta un poco, la verdad –soltando una risa al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-QUE INSINUAS YAGAMI!

-Nada! –caminando hacia la guitarra- Tienes una uñeta?  
-Claro –saca una de su bolsillo y se la arroja a su amigo, quien la logra tomar- No sabía que tocaras la guitarra…

-No soy tan bueno como tu, eso ni soñarlo… Pero logre aprender algo cuando me rompí la pierna… Recuerdas que vivía en tus ensayos? Algo aprendí en ese entonces.

-Es bueno saberlo, con un poco más de práctica hasta podrías sacar a nuestro guitarrista… Dice que es muy grande para esta banda poca cosa… Pero si no fuera por la banda, nadie sabría quien es…

-escuchaba atentamente las quejas de Matt, mientras intentaba recordar algunos acordes- La verdad no es muy bueno… Y ahora que lo recuerdo nunca he escuchado un solo de guitarra de él…

-Es porque no tiene imaginación para hacer solos. Es un estúpido bueno para nada, debería echarlo ya mismo…

-Matt, mejor cálmate si? Mejor piensa en Mimi…

Entre acordes y pláticas se les pasó rápido el tiempo. Como a eso de las 2:30 decidieron abandonar la sala de música para ir camino a la preparatoria de las chicas. Afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos de la suya, pero caminando en medio de su conversación, demoraron más o menos media hora en llegar. A eso de las 3:00 Las chicas aún seguían en su clase y los chicos podían verlas desde la entrada de la preparatoria.

* * *

Después de una larga hora trotando, haciendo abdominales, flexiones de brazos y piernas, sentadillas, lagartijas, Mimi, Sora, y todas las chicas de la clase estaban exhaustas, a lo que la profesora les permitió 5 minutos de descanso. Sora y Mimi se encontraban sentadas en el pasto, a un lado de la pista donde anteriormente trotaron.

-I'm dead… I promise… -aún les costaba respirar debido al cansancio.

-Te creo… Yo también… No puedo más… Es una… Tirana…

-Yes… Y ella no hace… nada… Solo se sienta… ahí… con el libro… de clases… evaluándonos… En fin… Me acompañas… a tomar agua? –Se levanta, dispuesta a dirigirse al bebedero.

-Si… Necesito beber… algo. –Se levanta junto a Mimi.

Pese a lo cansadas y rojas que estaban por el ejercicio, las chicas lucían bastante bien, a diferencia con sus compañeras. Ambas lucían muy atléticas, Sora con un moño, muy cortito, pues su cabello no había crecido mucho, llevaba puesta una playera sin mangas negra muy ajustada junto al buzo de la preparatoria, mientras que Mimi lucía un top blanco, dejando ver su estómago junto al buzo, además llevaba su pelo suelto a un lado de su cuello, lo que dejaba atónitos a los chicos que observaban, sobre todo a Matt.

* * *

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima… Observaba su cabello algo ondulado a un lado de su cuello, dejando el otro lado descubierto. Le encantaba ver como jugaba con su cabello mientras hablaba con su amiga, y reía…

-No es hermosa? Dime que no es linda… -decía embobado mirando a su novia.

-No, no lo es…

-Cómo que no? Acaso estas ciego, Tai?

-Si, ok, es linda… -decía sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

-Qué? Qué dijiste? Es mi novia!

-Decídete quieres…

-Qué haces?

-Le mando un mensaje a Izzy, recuerda que va en esta misma preparatoria…

-Buena idea… Es aburrido esperar aquí… Además… -mira al portero de la preparatoria- En cualquier momento él viene a echarnos…

-Debe pensar que eres un pervertido que viene a mirar a las chicas, y que yo soy tu cómplice –decía mientras reía.

-Si… estaba pensando lo mismo, pero que el pervertido eras tu –riendo también.

-Chicooos! –Era Izzy, quien ya había recibido el mensaje de Tai. "stamos n la ntrada,busknos"

-Izzy, sálvanos del portero! –suplicaba Matt- Nos mira como si fuéramos unos acosadores…

-Lo que pasa es que las chicas están en su clase de Educación Física… Y no faltan los mirones, descuida… -Abriendo la reja para que los chicos pudieran entrar- Ya le dije que son amigos míos y que no hay ningún problema siempre que nos quedemos por aquí cerca… Ya sabes, para no interrumpir la clase.

* * *

_Verano 2004! Su padre había pedido unas semanas de vacaciones en el trabajo y él, junto a Sora y su madre, aprovecharon de ir a Francia donde se encontraba el hijo mayor del matrimonio Takenouchi, Makoichi. Él estaba estudiando en Francia, la verdad era que su padre siempre le dejó ser independiente, trataba de que tomara sus propias decisiones, siempre y cuando respetara a su familia y a si mismo. Llevaban tiempo sin verse ambos hermanos, la verdad no era mucho lo que pasaban juntos, de vez en cuando, para algunas celebraciones importantes: Navidad, Año Nuevo, algún cumpleaños… En fin, aunque sus padres ya estuviesen reconciliados, sus vidas ya estaban hechas así._

_Makoichi propuso que Sora se quedase junto a él en su departamento, sus padres aceptaron, y ellos se hospedaban en un hotel (ya que el departamento era pequeño), todos los días visitaban lugares distintos, o salían a comer, siempre en familia._

_-Aún estás de novia? –le preguntaba a su hermana menor._

_-Qué? –roja- Yo no tengo novio…_

_-Ah no? Y ese chico… Cómo se llamaba… Tai! Siempre jugaban juntos._

_-Pero éramos unos niños! Somos amigos, no novios… Bueno, ya ni amigos somos…_

_-Y eso? Se pelearon?_

_-Bueno… -agitando sus pies en el agua de la piscina, ellos se encontraban sentados en el borde de esta- él no sabe que estamos enojados –le sonríe como cual niña tratando de sacarse las culpas._

_-sonríe- Ay hermanita… -abrazándola- Oye… Cambiando el tema… Ya tienes pensado que te gustaría estudiar?_

_-Bueno… La verdad es que me gustaría estudiar algo relacionado con las artes… Pero en Japón no le dan mucha importancia…_

_-…Pero aquí si!_

_-Qué quieres decir?_

_-Puedes venirte a estudiar aquí a Francia… A la Escuela de Artes!_

_-Pero Mako…_

_-Mako nada! Sería genial! Vivirías aquí conmigo, en el departamento, con piscina! Será genial, Sora! Podremos ir a fiestas todos los fines de semana!_

_-La verdad… No es mala idea –pensaba- En realidad a su hermano y a ella les fascinaba la idea de pasar tiempo juntos, aquel tiempo perdido, que ahora podría ser recuperado- Si… No es tan mala idea, sabes? Y cómo lo hago para entrar a la Escuela de Artes?_

_-Das un examen de admisión… No necesitas dar la prueba para las Universidades… Te irá muy bien!_

_-Bueno… Creo que lo pensaré…_

_-BIEEN! –la abraza más fuerte ahora._

_-No he dicho que lo vaya a hacer, sólo dije que no es mala idea… Ahora por favor, suéltame, quiero viviiiir! –decía tratando de soltarse un poco del fuerte abrazo de Mako. La verdad, su hermano era más bien serio, pero cuando se trataba de ella, la quería y protegía mucho, al igual que ella a él._

_Después de pensarlo el último año, había tomado una decisión: Estudiaría artes en Francia, después de todo… No había nada que la aferrara completamente a Japón, salvo su madre, pero de ser así, que ella se fuese a Francia, sus padres se irían con sus hijos. Sin embargo, ahora que la decisión estaba tomada, había una razón para quedarse: Tai…_

-Amiga, qué pasa?

-Qué? –La pregunta de Mimi la había sacado de sus pensamientos- Nada…

-mmm Sure! Cómo no habría de creerte con esa expresión de seguridad in your face… -mirándola irónicamente.

-No me molestes amiga… No estoy de humor. Siento que en cualquier momento se me deshacen las piernas…

-Oh Yes! Esa maldita bruja que tenemos por profesora nos quiere mataaaar!

-Siii –agradecía que su amiga fuese tan distraída.

-Sora?

-Qué?

-Bien, señoritas las quiero aquí ahora mismo –toca el silbato, en señal de que deben ir ahora, YA! En pocos segundos tuvo a todas las chicas de la clase a corta distancia de ella- Queda menos de media hora, jugarán 15 minutos volleyball y luego, a las duchas… Está claro?... Tachikawa –continua al escuchar un fatigado "Si…" de parte de las chicas- Serás la capitana de un equipo, escoge a tus chicas… Y Kawada, serás la otra capitana… Bien? Elijan sus equipos.

Ya armados los equipos las chicas fueron a tomar posición en la cancha. El equipo de Mimi era quien iniciaba el juego, era Sora quien realizaría el primer saque…

-Por qué no jugamos tenis mejor… -pensaba mientras le daba unos botes al balón- O futbol… O mejor aún… NADA! –lanza el balón al aire para realizar el saque- Cómo le diré a Tai que me voy a Francia… -golpea la pelota con algo de dificultad, para su suerte el golpe había salido bien, de lo contrario la profesora la hubiese matado. Realmente lo de Francia la tenía bastante preocupada… Tenía que decírselo… Tai había sido muy honesto con ella, y debía corresponderle. El balón había vuelto nuevamente a su lado de la cancha, pronto sería su turno nuevamente de tocar el balón y con su anterior saque había sentido algo de dolor en la muñeca. Estaba distraída y eso ella bien lo sabía… Era su turno nuevamente. –Bien… Esta si!- pensó. Se acercó a la malla y saltó para golpear el balón y anotar un punto y, efectivamente, lo hizo, pero también se ganó una torcedura en la muñeca.

-TIEMPOO! –gritó la profesora al escuchar los quejidos de Sora- Takenouchi, qué es ese escándalo?

-Sora broke her whist!

-Qué?

-Que se fracture la muñeca. Es una gorilona ignorante –pensaba- Tenemos que ir a la enfermería, Vamos Sora! Yo te acompaño –Se disponía a llevar a su amiga para ser atendida cuando la profesora las interrumpió.

-Dónde crees que vas Tachikawa? Takenouchi se fracturó la mano, no los pies, puede ir sola!

* * *

Los chicos estaban sentados en el pasto, cerca de la entrada de la preparatoria, desde donde tenían una vista panorámica de la clase de Sora y Mimi. Los tres observaban el sufrimiento de las chicas y escuchaban los guturales gritos de su maestra, Lo cual les causaba mucha gracia.

-Y… Siempre es así de… Masculina? –Preguntaba Matt, aterrado con las acciones de la profesora.  
-Al parecer si, afortunadamente a los chicos no nos da clases, pero me atrevería a decir que nuestro profesor tiene un poco más de sensibilidad que ella.

-Que honor –dice al escuchar que Mimi era capitana de uno de los equipos. -Mi novia fue nombrada capitana! Y mira quien va a sacar, Tai!

-Sólo sonrió al ver a quien se refería Matt, era Sora, SU Sora. Se ve muy linda con ese moñito –pensaba- Ahora que recuerdo, nunca la había visto con el pelo tomado… Lo más cercano a esto sería… Cuando se puso aquel sujetador para el cabello que le regalé después del incidente que tuve con su sombrero… Bueno, cosas que pasan… En qué estaba? Ah si! Qué se ve muy linda…

Siempre la había visto como aquella niña de la cual se enamoró hace tiempo, pero la verdad, era que ya había cambiado, en realidad… Todos habían cambiado… incluso él… Pero nunca había notado cuanto había cambiado Sora: Para empezar, ahora era mucho más femenina… Le seguía gustando el futbol, pero ya no lo jugaba, elegía mejor su ropa, y lo que más impactaba a Tai, se maquillaba!

_-Sabes Matt? Tu novia está cambiando a mi Sora._

_-Qué?_

_-Si! Ahora Sora se viste distinto de antes… Hasta usa maquillaje._

_-Y… Deberían llevarlas a prisión por eso?_

_-No, pero la está cambiando!_

_-Amigo… -pone su brazo sobre su hombro- Te daré una lección sobre mujeres, si? –dándole unas palmadas en el pecho con la otra mano- Las mujeres cuando crecen… Además de su cambio físico y todo lo demás que ya sabemos muy bien, cambian de gustos… Por ejemplo: Recuerdas cuando Kari era pequeña? Y la molestábamos diciéndole que sería novia de T.K, y que le daría muchos besos? Ella decía que le parecía asqueroso, y mírala ahora! No se despegan ni por si a caso. Sora antes no cambiaba su pelota de futbol por nada, y ahora ya no le interesa… Amigo… Las personas crecen… Maduran… Sora maduró. Sólo eso. Y tú también maduraste… Antes sólo pensabas en el futbol, y ahora piensas en entrar a la universidad… Y también en Sora… Lo ves? Todos cambiamos._

-Bueno… -aún sumergido en sus pensamientos- Con o sin maquillaje, Sora es preciosa… -Observaba detenidamente los movimientos de Sora, notó que le tocaba golpear el balón nuevamente, pero esta vez sin éxito- Qué le pasó?  
-Al parecer sufrió una lesión… -decía Izzy. Vio que Sora caminaba lejos de la cancha- Al menos dejó que fuera a la enfermería…  
-Y sola? Yo iré con ella –Dicho y hecho. Tai a penas vio que Sora iba sola hacia la enfermería se levantó y fue corriendo tras ella.

* * *

-Soraa!  
-Conocía muy bien esa voz, pero no lo creía. Voltea- Tai? –la felicidad y la sorpresa invadieron su rostro- Qué estas haciendo aquí?  
-Te estaba viendo jugar… Hasta que te fracturaste y vi que venías sola, así que quise acompañarte… Te duele mucho? –toma su mano con cuidado.  
-Un poco… auch!  
-Lo siento…

* * *

-Estás bien amiga? –preguntaba Mimi, preocupada.

-Si, no es nada grave –mirando su muñeca vendada- Es solo una torcedura, y con lo apretada que está esta venda se me pasará rápido –decía bromeando- Lo que no se me pasará rápido, serán los dolores que tengo en todo el cuerpo…

-Yeeeeees! Esa maldita bruja que gusta de vernos sufrir… Al menos gracias a ella tenemos esta figura que mata, amiga! –decía mientras caminaba como modelo, con sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Es verdad –ríe.

-A quién tienes que andar "matando"? Acaso los chicos de tu escuela te miran?

-Bueno my Honey… Qué esperabas si tu novia es sexy –notaba lo celoso que era Matt, y ella gozaba provocándolo de vez en cuando.

-Matt, ya basta… Es natural que los chicos miren a Mimi, es muy linda… Pero lo más importante –decía Sora- Es que ella es tu novia y te quiere mucho… Y tienes que confiar en eso.

-Ante el silencio de Matt frente a las palabras de Sora, Mimi aprovechó- Lo ves Matt? Tienes que confiar en mi, además no me importan los demás chicos –tomando la mano de Matt, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él- You're more important to me… -decía Mimi, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Matt solo sonrió y besó tiernamente a su novia, lo que causó la incomodidad de Izzy.

-Ven por qué no quería venir con ustedes? Me siento todo un violinista profesional… Y doble –agregó al ver a Tai y Sora tomados de la mano mientras caminaban.

-Agradece que vamos sólo de la mano.

-Si… -decía Sora- En eso Tai tiene razón –mira a Matt y Mimi, quienes protagonizaban una empalagosa escena- Que bueno que no son tan expresivos… Al menos, no en público. Me sentiría realmente mal de ser así.

-Well, we go!

-Ok, nos vemos mañana en clases –decía Sora.

-Ni hablar! Estás convaleciente, debes descansar! –regañaba Mimi a su amiga.

-De qué hablas? Es sólo una torcedura.

-… OK, mañana en clases… OK… -abraza a su amiga- Te quiero amiga!

-correspondiendo a su abrazo- Yo también, pero… Nos veremos mañana…

-Déjame ser feliz, si? –separándose de Sora- Bye guys! –dice abrazando a Tai y luego a Izzy.

Finalmente sólo quedaron Izzy, Tai y Sora, de los cuales el primero era el más feliz por la ausencia de Matt y Mimi, lo que divertía mucho a los chicos. El camino a sus casas de les hizo bastante rápido, pasaron todo el tiempo hablando y bromeando entre todos. Posteriormente, Izzy se fue a su departamento. Tai y Sora cruzaron la calle para llegar al departamento de Tai, que se encontraba en el edificio del frente.

Tai había invitado a Sora a almorzar a su casa. La verdad era que quería estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, y era muy temprano (según él) para llevarla a su casa.

-Qué te gustaría comer, mi amor?

-Depende de ti… Qué tienes ánimos de cocinar?  
-Más bien… Qué SE cocinar… -dijo algo apenado.

-Sora solo sonrío ante su honesto comentario- Bueno… Qué sabes cocinar?

-después de pensarlo un poco, contestó- Pastas… Arroz… -siguió pensando- Ensaladas… Carne, huevos… Creo que eso… Sí, eso.

-Lo mira y ríe- De verdad? Quieres que te ayude?

-Ok.

El inexperto cocinero Tai, finalmente decidió hacer arroz para así deleitar a su novia. A pesar de que Sora ya muchas veces había probado su comida y como evolucionaba positivamente su sabor, esta vez era diferente: Era la primera vez que cocinaba para Sora siendo su novio, esta vez tenía que ser mucho mejor que las anteriores.

Sacaron todo lo que necesitaban para preparar el arroz, mientras Tai dejaba las cosas de él y de Sora en su habitación, Sora aprovechó para adelantar algo de la comida. Se encontraba añadiendo el arroz a la olla junto con el aceite para empezar revolverlo cuando llegó Tai.

-Qué haces amor? –pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sora.

-voltea a verlo- Arroz! –contesta- No porque estemos en tu casa, significa que harás todo tu solo, o si?

-Es MI cocina… -bromea- No tienes permiso de cocinar en MI cocina –la voltea para mirarla a los ojos, sin soltar su cintura-

-Ah no? –mirándolo fijamente.

-No… -acercándose poco a poco a ella-.

-Pero te dije si querías ayuda y me dijiste que si –susurrándole.

-susurrando también- Pero era una ayuda… -acercándola más hacia él- No para que hicieras todo tu sola.

-Te amo Tai…

-le sonríe- Yo también te amo Sora –besa tiernamente sus labios.

Sora abrazaba a Tai, mientras él seguía revolviendo el arroz que Sora había comenzado a preparar anteriormente. Le añadió unos cuantos condimentos para darle un poco más de sabor, siguió revolviendo hasta que el arroz se tornó blanco, para luego añadir el agua y esperar. Alrededor de 20 minutos el arroz estaría listo. Tai y Sora decidieron ir a ver la tele mientras se les pasaba el tiempo.

-Y qué es esta porquería de programa que estamos viendo?

Se encontraban en el sofá de la sala. Estaban en medio de éste. Tai abrazaba a Sora, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

-Mis súper dulces 16! Según Mimi, tiene un hondo contenido social, pero esa es la excusa… La verdad es algo tonto, pero las chicas me dan risa. –mirando la tele- Por ejemplo, mírala! Está desesperada porque sus zapatos combinen con el color de su auto… Qué estupidez! –decía mientras reía.

-Si… Es una estupidez que aun así estamos viendo… Mejor hagamos otra cosa –toma el control y apaga la tele.

-Bueno… Pero tendrás que tener en cuenta, que por tu culpa no podré dormir en las noches, pensando si Britany obtuvo o no su auto que combine con sus zapatos –decía bromeando.

-Si… Creo que podría vivir con esa culpa –decía mientras le sonreía- Se de algo mejor que podríamos hacer…

-Cómo qué?

-Como esto… -Se acerca lentamente a Sora, dándole un tierno beso.

-Sonríe luego de separarme unos centímetros de Tai, luego lo mira y bromeando le dice- Esto es mejor que ver Mis súper dulces 16?

-Claro! Qué puede ser mejor que estar con tu novio?

-Pues nada –decía siguiéndole la corriente- No hay nada mejor que estar con mi vanidoso novio! Al cual amo demasiado! –Tras decir esto, Sora se abalanza a los brazos de Tai, para besarlo.

Sora rodeaba el cuello de Tai con sus brazos mientras lo besaba, en tanto él abrazaba la cintura de Sora. Poco a poco el beso pasó de ser tierno e inocente a ser más apasionado cada vez. Lentamente Sora posaba sus manos sobre el rostro de Tai, luego pasaban a su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con el alborotado cabello de su novio. Tai continuaba rodeando la cintura de Sora, a medida que se profundizaba el beso, bajo sus manos a sus caderas, mientras suavemente la atraía más a su cuerpo, acto que causo el leve sonrojo de Sora. Sin separarse ni un segundo de los labios de su amada, volvió a subir sus manos, esta vez causando que la camiseta de Sora se levantara un poco y volvió a abrazar su cintura, esta vez bajo su camiseta. Sora, al sentirlo, volvió a posar sus manos nuevamente sobre las mejillas de Tai, separándolo a corta distancia de sus labios.

-Oye qué te pasa? Son mis labios! –mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Sora, sacándole una pequeña risita a su novia- Tú, entera eres solo mía…

-Vanidoso, celoso y posesivo… Definitivamente me gané la lotería contigo…

-Así y todo me amas… -besa nuevamente sus labios. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sora, mientras continuaba abrazando a Sora.

-Pon las manos donde pueda verlas, Taichi!

-Se separa de Sora inmediatamente después de oírlo- Papá! Yo… Te explicaré…

Estaban tan sumergidos en su mundo que ni si quiera habían escuchado cuando el Señor Yagami entró a la casa. Sora parecía divertida, desde que recordaba, al papá de Tai siempre le gustó jugarles bromas, por el contrario, Tai estaba totalmente nervioso.

-Deberías verte, hijo… Estás pálido. Acaso te asusté?

-Papá, de verdad no es lo que crees…

-Sabes lo que creo que vi? Vi a dos muchachos que se quieren mucho y se lo demuestran. Y eso está bien.

-Y por qué cuando están Kari y T.K está mal? –preguntaba Tai.

-Estás bromeando? Kari es una niña. Cumplió 15 hace poco… Es mi niñita. No puede tener novio!

-Ok… Como tú digas papá…

-Están cocinando?  
-Sí, hicimos arroz.

-Si lo preparó Sora, comeré, si lo preparaste tú… Creo que ni Miko sería capaz de comerlo… En fin, veré el partido de Japón así que vayan a demostrar su amor a otro lado –dice haciéndole señas a Tai y Sora para que se levanten del sofá para luego sentarse él. Toma el control y enciende la tele.

-Ok, el arroz es todo tuyo, cuando suene la alarma apagas la cocina si?

-Está bien…

Después de que fueron prácticamente correteados del living por el padre de Tai, decidieron ir a su habitación. Al menos allí podrían estar más tranquilos.

-Sora, te noto algo preocupada… Te pasa algo mi amor?

-Qué? No… Nada –le sonríe. Sólo… Estaba pensando cosas…

-Qué cosas?

-Cosas… Muy tontas en realidad, no vale la pena que te cuente.

-Claro que si! Si te tiene mal, vale la pena que me cuentes, Sora… Soy tu novio y me preocupo por ti –toma sus manos mientras le sonríe- Qué te tiene así?

-Lo que pasa es que estaba pensando que pasaría si… Uno de nosotros se va.

-Se va adonde?  
-No se… Fuera de la ciudad… Del país… Qué tal si tu deseo de ir a jugar a Inglaterra vuelve a tu mente, se hace realidad y tienes que irte… Qué pasaría con nosotros?

-Sora, eso no va a pasar… Eso fue una estupidez de niños pequeños, además, aunque pudiera no me iría. Todo lo que necesito para ser feliz está aquí en Odaiba… Está aquí a mi lado –entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sora, luego de besar sus labios suavemente.

-Tai… -su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- Tu eres muy importante para mi, te lo digo de verdad… No se qué haría sin ti. Ahora que lo pienso no se como pude ser tan tonta… Ya te perdí una vez, Tai… No quiero perderte de nuevo –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro.

-No quiero que pienses cosas así, Sora –acariciando sus mejillas- yo te amo, no podría dejarte nunca… NUNCA! Y si eres tu la que se va, aunque te vayas lejos de aquí, yo te esperaría, y te amaría toda mi vida –decía mientras la miraba con ternura a los ojos.

-Gracias Tai… -tenía los ojos vidriosos, las lágrimas aún rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Mi amor, Tranquila si? No te preocupes por cosas que no pasarán. Nosotros estaremos juntos por siempre. Si?

-sonrió.

* * *

Ya se estaba haciendo Tarde, así que Tai llevó a Sora hasta su casa, gracias al calor, se sentía algo mareada y a Tai le preocupaba que sufriera un desmayo, tenía que cuidar mucho a su novia, si no, ni él, ni su suegra se lo perdonaría.

-Te dejaré acostada en tu cama, sólo así me tranquilizaré –le decía Tai a Sora, en verdad la cuidaba mucho.

-No es necesario, Tai… Ya me siento mucho mejor –saca las llaves de su departamento y abre la puerta.

-Sora, insisto –sujeta la puerta para que Sora pase, luego de ella entró él y cerró la puerta- me da miedo que puedas desmayarte –empujándola hacia su habitación.

-Tai! –deteniéndose frente a él- Ya basta, no me empujes!

-Bien… tendré que –cargándola en sus brazos- llevarte yo mismo.

-Bájame Tai! –patalea.

-Sora, detente, te voy a dejar caer!

-No te atreverías… -algo asustada.

-Lo sé, lo que menos quiero en la vida es hacerte daño, mi amor –abre como puede la puerta de su habitación y entra en ella, luego recuesta a Sora en su cama y se sienta junto a ella- Ahora estoy tranquilo –sonriéndole a su novia. Deja sobre la cama también el bolso de Sora, que lo había estado cargando él.

-sonriéndole también- No deberías preocuparte tanto Tai…

-Sora, eres mi novia, me preocupo… Es inevitable…

-Gracias Tai… Te amo mucho… -viéndolo profundamente a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo mucho mi Sora –besa su frente- Bueno, será mejor que descanses, no quiero que te sientas mal- se levanta de su cama para irse.

-Tai…!

-Si? –volteando a ver a Sora.

-Te amo mucho…

-sonriéndole- Yo también te amo mucho, Sora. –vuelve hacia la cama de Sora,, apoyándose en esta para así besar a su novia. Separándose un poco de ella- Bueno, trata de dormir, mi amor –besa su frente- Adiós.

-Adiós Tai –le sonríe.

-Sonríe, camina hacia la puerta y la cierra tras salir de la habitación.

Camina por el largo pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada, y al pasar por la sala de estar, algo llama su atención: un sobre verde.

-se detiene- Y esto… No es un poco llamativo el color para un sobre? –pensó-

Dudó en tomarlo, pero al fin lo hace. "Mademoiselle Sora Takenouchi, présent" estaba dirigido a Sora, eso fue lo poco que pudo entender, estaba escrito en otro idioma. Volteó el sobre para ver el remitente.

-École d'Arts de Paris, France… –leyó al final del remitente- France… Francia? –pensó- Una carta para Sora desde Francia? –trató de entender un poco más pero le fue inútil- Bueno, ha de ser de su hermano –dejó la carta donde estaba y salió del departamento.

**

* * *

**

**Perdon por la demora D: recién estoy disfrutando de mi primer día ofici**al de vacaciones xD así que al fin me digné a subir capítulo! :D Espero que haya sido de su agrado :)

*** Francais Baiser: **Mi Pýa, te adoro amiga linda! :D La parte del msn fue mi favorita también :D En el otro capítulo viene la parte que tu tanto esperabas xD La de la película! :D:D:D:D

*** digimon4ever99: **Me alegro mucho al saber que te gustó el capítulo! :D Espero que éste no te defraude xD

*** Mariam H: **Muchas gracias por leer, que bueno que te haya gustado! ;D Insisto D: Espero que no los defraude éste 11.

*** Puchisko: **Yeguaaaaaaaaa! xD Te quiero :) No te imagino como señora cahuinera en todo caso xD mejor q no lo seas :B Te veo el jueves! *-* q emocion! ;D gallaaaaa~

Saludos a todos *-*

***BeLyxan~**


	7. Capítulo 7

*** Disclaimer: **_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_

* * *

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 7**

* * *

-École d'Arts de Paris, France… –leyó al final del remitente- France… Francia? –pensó- Una carta para Sora desde Francia? –trató de entender un poco más pero le fue inútil- Bueno, ha de ser de su hermano –dejó la carta donde estaba y salió del departamento.

* * *

-Where is that? …Where, where… SHIT!

Mimi revolvía su estante desesperadamente, botaba libros, cuadernos, fotos, recuerdos, entre otras cosas que ocupaban espacio en éste.

-Yo tenía unas guías de logaritmos, dónde están? –Tomaba un libro, lo hojeaba, y si no contenía lo que buscaba lo arrojaba al piso, y así con todo lo que tomaba entre sus manos. Luego de unos 3 cuadernos que pasaron por lo mismo que el anterior, tomó otro, lo hojeó, pero esta vez saltó algo desde el cuaderno- What?

Era una hoja de cuaderno doblada en cuatro partes que ahora se encontraba en el piso alfombrado de la habitación de Mimi. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, tomó la hoja, la abrió y se dispuso a leerla:

-"Eres tú, la princesa de mis sueños,

De ojos de miel y rizos infinitos.

Eres tú, quien acorta mi respiración y mi aliento.

Si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería que estuvieses junto a mí...

Siempre."

.

_-A qué se ref__erirá con "Tárdate todo lo que quieras, nadie te apura" –se preguntaba- Si él mismo me dijo que debía llegar temprano… -Soltó un suspiro- Hombres… Nadie puede entenderlos._

_Llegó al fin al departamento de Matt, alzó su mano para tocar el timbre._

_-Sí? –Se escuchaba por el altavoz del timbre._

_-Buenas tardes, Soy Mimi Tachikawa… Venía a ver a-_

_-Mimi? Espera un momento, cariño…_

_Mimi quedó perpleja, Al parecer le había contestado el padre de Matt, pero ya no le hablaba… Repentinamente se abrió la puerta y, en efecto, era el padre de Matt._

_-Buenas tardes –dijo brindándole una sonrisa._

_-Hola Mimi, adelante, pasa…_

_-Gracias._

_-Disculpa el desorden –cerrando la puerta tras si- Es que casi no paso en la casa y Matt no es muy amigo del orden. Toma asiento… Gustas algo?_

_-No se preocupe, estoy bien… Y Matt?_

_-Debe estar en su habitación con Tai… Al parecer están ensayando. Segura que no quieres algo de comer o beber? Tengo galletas de arroz…_

_-De verdad? –preguntaba sumamente feliz. Simplemente adoraba las galletas de arroz._

_-Claro… Quieres?_

_-Si, gracias!_

_El Señor Ishida se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el estante donde se encontraban las galletas. Observó a Mimi, quien se frotaba las piernas con sus manos y le preguntó: –Tienes frío?_

_-Más o menos… El clima cambió de pronto…_

_-Si… -Saca las galletas de la despensa y coloca unas cuantas en un plato. Saca un tazón, al que le añade té que tenía caliente en un termo. Con ambas cosas se dirige donde Mimi y deja las galletas sobre la mesa de centro. -Ten… Para que pases un poco el frío. –Le tiende el tazón con el té._

_-Muchas gracias Señor Ishida. –Recibe el té caliente y le da pequeños sorbos._

_-Por nada, cariño… Me quedaría, pero debo irme. Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar en la Televisora… Discúlpame._

_-No, no se preocupe… Muchas gracias por todo. Las galletas se ven deliciosas –tomando una- Usted las preparó?_

_-Ya quisiera… -le sonríe- No… Las compré, algún día cuando vengas nuevamente, prometo preparar algo yo mismo, para ti… Está bien?_

_-Gracias… -sonriéndole- Le cobraré la palabra._

_-De acuerdo. –Se pone su chaqueta para salir del departamento- Ha sido un gusto verte Mimi. Quedas en tu casa, cuídate mucho, saluda a tus padres por mi, si? –Se acerca a ella y besa su frente como despedida._

_-Muchas gracias por todo, cuídese mucho usted también –dedicándole una sonrisa al señor Ishida._

_-Le devuelve la sonrisa y sale del departamento._

_Comió solo una galleta de arroz, pese a que era prácticamente su perdición. Tapó las galletas restantes con una servilleta, y se dirigió al lavaplatos para lavar el tazón en el cual el señor Ishida le había servido el té. Volvió a su lugar en el sillón y esperó…_

_-Qué estará haciendo… -Se preguntaba- Ya lleva un buen rato así –reflexionó al darse cuenta que escuchaba una y otra vez la guitarra de Matt._

_Pasó una hora esperando sin moverse del sillón, pero ya no aguantaba más del aburrimiento y la rabia. ¿Para qué le había pedido entonces que fuese a su casa, si la tendría esperando?_

_-Ya es suficiente! –Se paró de su lugar en el sillón dispuesta a ir a la habitación de Matt. No fue difícil llegar, el sonido de la guitarra la guiaba. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, giró la perilla._

_-Oooh… __Yes, yes… OOOOOH Oh my god! Yes, yes, yees, YEEEEEEEEEEES!_

_-WHAAAAT?_

_-MIMI! –Gritaron Tai y Matt al escuchar el fuerte grito de Mimi- No es lo que parece –Aclaró Matt._

_-Ah no? Dos pubertos de 14 años… Encerrados en una habitación viendo un video llamado… -Toma la carátula del DVD que se encontraba en el piso a espaldas de Matt- El Templo del Sexo… XXX? Sólo para mayores de 18 años… Y además con la grabación de tu guitarra tal vez para que los gritos de la protagonista pasen un poco más desapercibidos! Si, definitivamente esto no es lo que parece, soy una mal pensada. Si! Eso debe ser… Debe ser que ustedes en realidad están viendo este video para aprender un poco más sobre la anatomía humana… Para la clase de Biología, verdad? Si, es mucho más cómodo ver una película que observar un libro, además así ven en la práctica el acto reproductivo humano… Si… Que estudiosos son ustedes dos, me llenan de orgullo, chicos. –La ironía estaba prácticamente saliéndosele por los poros._

_-Mimi, no es para tanto… _

_-QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? ERES UN PERVERTIDO, TAI! Y TU TAMBIÉN, MATT! –Agregó al escuchar las risas de Matt- Ambos lo son… Cómo pueden ser tan…_

_-Tan qué? –pregunta Matt- Machos?_

_-… HOTS! –Mimi sale molesta de la habitación, siendo seguida por Matt. Camina por el pasillo hasta llegar al living, y desde allí les grita: -ASQUEROSOS! _

_-Mimi, de verdad no es lo que parece…_

_-Ya me dí cuenta, Matt, ahora si no te molesta me iré, así los dejo tranquilos para que continúen con su motivadora clase de biología! Para qué me pediste que viniera? Para avergonzarme acaso? Matt yo no soy una tonta, no me gustan este tipo de bromas…_

_-Quería que vieras esto –pasándole un papel doblado en cuatro- y que me dieras tu opinión…_

_-Toma el papel- Quieres mi opinión? ERES UN ASQUEROSO! CALIENTEEEE!_

_._

-Sonríe- Son unos depravados…

* * *

Ken, T.K, Davis y Kari se encontraban en clases. La profesora de los chicos se había cansado de que Kari y T.K se estuvieran mandando papelitos, corazoncitos, besitos y cositas de ese estilo y cambió a T.K al puesto de Ken, por lo que ahora Ken y Kari se sentaban juntos y T.K con Davis, éste último era el menos feliz con el cambio, a T.K no le afectaba, al contrario… increíblemente, ahora estaba poniendo atención. Kari y Ken estaban felices… Eran muy buenos amigos.

Prueba en parejas, al parecer la profesora de Lenguaje se había cansado de revisar tantas pruebas y como se acercaba el fin de año necesitaban poner las calificaciones rápidamente.

-Comparación… Esa es fácil- decía Kari- es cuando se compara una cosa con otra… y se utiliza la palabra "como"

-Si, pero no en cualquier cosa, es en un poema… –dijo Ken mientras escribía la respuesta en la prueba- Ahora… sigue Asín-de-ton? Asíndeton… -Ambos se vieron con una expresión de no entender absolutamente nada.

-Asinqué? Paso…

-Igual yo –continúa leyendo- A ver… Esta es de alternativas –lee-: "Temprano levantó la muerte el vuelo, temprano madrugó la madrugada- -fue interrumpido por Kari.

-Madrugó la madrugada? Qué clase de estúpido escribió esto? Obviamente madrugará en la madrugada… qué sigue? Que anochezca en la noche? –ambos comenzaron a reír, la verdad no se les daba mucho la literatura.

-Ichijouji, Yagami!

-Si! –Ken y Kari se pararon rápidamente de su asiento... Problemas!

-Davis y T.K, quienes hacían juntos la prueba pusieron especial atención, se trataba de sus amigos.

-Por si no se dieron cuenta, están en un examen!

-Lo sentimos –dijeron juntos.

-Me entregarán la prueba tal como está y se irán al pasillo…

T.K y Davis quedaron impactados ante la reacción de la profesora. Kari tomó su prueba y se la entregó a su maestra, posterior a esto, ella y Ken salieron del salón. Ya afuera, ambos rieron.

...

-dejó de reír después de un rato- Por lo menos contestamos varias… -decía Ken.

-Si –respirando profundamente, tratando de opacar su risa- No nos irá tan mal… -sonriéndole- Oye… es muy aburrido quedarnos aquí… vamos a las bancas del patio? Después de todo… No falta mucho para el receso.

-Ok… Vamos. –Ken la siguió.

Caminaron hasta el patio principal, se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba bajo un gran árbol.

-Ya falta poco –pensaba, una sonrisa se forjó en su rostro, la cual Kari notó.

-mirando a Ken- Estás feliz…

-Qué?

-Noté tu sonrisa… Qué pasa?

-Ah… -un poco sonrojado- Si, me siento feliz…

-sonríe al verlo- Quieres contarme?

-No… -ríe al ver la cara de tristeza que había puesto Kari- Es por Yolei… Me siento feliz porque la veré en preparatoria, el otro año. La he extrañado mucho…

-Te gusta… Vi como se miraban en mi fiesta… cuando bailaban, harían una muy linda pareja.

-De verdad?

-Claro… Pienso que deberías decirle lo que sientes… Estoy segura de que ella también siente lo mismo por ti.

-Eso espero… Luego la iré a ver a la preparatoria…

-En serio?

-Si… Es mas... Creo que debería irme ahora… -se levanta de la banca y camina con dirección a su salón.

-Qué? Pero Ken! –corriendo tras él. -Ken! -Nada... Por más que lo seguía y le gritaba él no cesaba su caminar- Aún no terminan las clases, Ken!

-voltea a mirar a Kari- Tengo que hacer algo más importante que hacer que estar en clases. –le sonríe y sigue hacia el salón, dejando a Kari atónita en el pasillo.

A penas sonó el timbre que anunciaba el recreo, Ken entro al salón, sacó sus cosas y se fue de la escuela. Kari solo lo observó irse por el largo pasillo. Se sentía un poco mal, pero a la vez se sentía feliz por su amigo, sin embargo no le gustó mucho que se fuera repentinamente, Ken no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

**Dios D: Cada vez me demoro más en actualizar u.u Pero bueno, aquí estáaa! :D Amé escribir la parte de la película XXX xDDDD Fue genial! :D Espero que les guste también :)**

*** Puchisko: **Mi niñaaaaaa! *-* Que rico fue verte el jueves, pelar gente, hablar de la vida y de los fics :B Ese día me acordaste q TENIA q actualizar xDDD Espero q nuestras juntas sean muchas más de ahora en adelante :) y q puedas venir el 17 ;D para seguir lalaleando~ :*

***** **Francais Baiser:** Mi Pýa lindaaaaaaaaaaa! Te adoro mi niña! Llega luego de Temuco q quiero verte y bailar cueca con tu :D Al fin subí la parte q tanto querías leer xD Ojalá te guste :) Te quiero mucho amiga linda! *-* Te amito (L)!

Saludos a todos ;D

***BeLyxan~**


	8. Capítulo 8

*** Disclaimer: **_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B

* * *

_

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 8

* * *

**

A penas sonó el timbre que anunciaba el recreo, Ken entro al salón, sacó sus cosas y se fue de la escuela. Cuando Kari entro, él ya se había ido. Se sentía un poco mal, pero a la vez se sentía feliz por su amigo, sin embargo no le gustó mucho que se fuera repentinamente, Ken no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

Había llegado a la Preparatoria de Yolei, la misma a la que asistían Tai, Matt e Izzy. Anteriormente, había ido por unas cosas a una tienda cercana, esperó pacientemente hasta la hora de salida.

Al fin se escuchó el timbre, y los chicos comenzaron a salir. Sabía como era Yolei frente a las multitudes, así que se armó de paciencia para esperarla.

Ya cuando la mayoría de los chicos se había ido, puso más atención a las personas. Varios volteaban a verlo, especialmente las chicas… A quienes no parecía importarles su uniforme de Secundaria. De pronto una chica en especial llamó su atención. Era Yolei, podía reconocer su cabello violeta donde fuese, pero a diferencia de años anteriores, llevaba su cabello hacia el lado, no hacia atrás como cuando iban en primaria. También había cambiado sus lentes por unos un poco más pequeños.

* * *

-Yolei, entonces irás a la tarde?

-Si, no te preocupes, yo te aviso antes de ir.

-Ok, gracias por aceptar reparar mi notebook –le decía un chico muy agradecido.

-No es nada… -sonriéndole- Bueno, ya me voy… -guarda sus libros y cuadernos en su bolso, el cual cuelga sobre su hombro y sale de la sala.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia la salida, no le gustaba salir apurada, pues se topaba con el mar de gente, así que simplemente la paciencia, en aquellas ocasiones, era su mejor amiga.

Mientras iba caminando, vio a unos chicos jugando a lo lejos en las canchas de futbol, escuchaba los vulgares gritos emitidos por los jugadores. Se acordó primero de Tai, luego de Davis (él si era más apropiado para el recuerdo, pues es muy escandaloso al momento de jugar) recordó algunos de sus partidos, entre ellos, uno donde jugó contra la Primaria de Ken… Ken –de pronto, momentos junto a Ken asaltaron su mente- seguía caminando hacia la salida, aunque ya lo hacía casi inconciente.

-Yolei!

-Ahh? –volteo a ver, casi mecánicamente (ya saben, estaba "inconciente") y se impacto a ver a aquella persona- KEN! –el color rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas- Qu-qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a verte, no puedo?

-No… Es decir… Si, claro que puedes, pero…

-Pero qué?

-Nada… Creí que salías mas tarde, deben haber cambiado los horarios.

-Algo así… -escondía algo tras su espalda y al parecer Yolei aún no lo había notado.

-Qué pasa? –preguntaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero aun nerviosa.

-Nada… -algo nervioso- Solo… Quería invitarte un helado… Claro, si no estás muy ocupada.

-se sonroja nuevamente, sonriéndole- No estoy ocupada…

-Genial… vamos?

-Claro –se disponía a caminar, cuando Ken pone ante ella un ramo de flores- Tulipanes? –emocionada.

-Si… Perdona lo poco, es que no venía preparado, así que descontando lo del helado (ya tenía todo fríamente calculado xD) sólo me alcanzó para cuatro tulipanes… Lo siento.

-Para nada, amo los tulipanes… -tomando el ramo entre sus manos- Cómo supiste que me gustaban?

-Me lo dijiste hace años.

-Y aun lo recuerdas?

-Si… -ambos se sonrojaron un poco más de lo que ya estaban- Bueno… Vamos?

-Seguro!

Estaban en un local, sentados en las mesas de afuera con quitasoles, mientras tomaban sus helados, ambos conversaban, se interrogaban mutuamente acerca de sus vidas. Yolei sentía muchas miradas dirigidas a ellos.

-volteó a ver a unas chicas en una mesa cercana, las cuales al notar que las miraban, simplemente desviaron la vista a otra parte, lo mismo le pasó con una pareja de universitarios- Qué les pasa! –enojada- Acaso tiene algo de malo tomar un helado con un amigo?

-se llevó un cucharada de su helado a la boca, mientras veía a Yolei reclamar, negó con la cabeza, contestando a su pregunta- Creo que no tiene nada de malo…

-"Está saliendo con ese chico… y es menor que ella, lleva uniforme de Secundaria y ella de Preparatoria" -escuchó y se alteró- NO LO PUEDO CREER! Piensan que estamos saliendo…

-Y? –dándole otra cucharada a su helado.

-Cómo que "Y?" Están hablando de nosotros, Ken! Por qué no se meten en sus asuntos?

-Bueno… Ve y pregúntales…

-Si! Eso haré! –se levanta de su asiento, pretendiendo ir a reclamarle a las chicas, cuando Ken la toma del brazo, haciendo que se vuelva a sentar en su asiento- Ken!

-Yolei tranquila… Deja que piensen lo que quieran…

-Pero Ken! Dicen que estoy con un chico menor, y que somos novios, han de pensar que soy una pedófila! –histérica.

-Yolei… Eres un par de meses mayor que yo solamente, que no te preocupe…

-Pero Ken-

-Yolei… -callándola, se estaba sintiendo un poco molesto- Te molesta que te haya invitado un helado? Porque si quieres me voy…

-Nooo! Ken, no se trata de eso… Sólo me molesta, por qué no se meten en sus asuntos?

-No lo sé… Pregúntales… -viendo que Yolei nuevamente se disponía a pararse a preguntarles- Yolei! No es para que lo hagas… -suspira- Mira… quizá deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí… Podemos salir el fin de semana si no te molesta… Te llevo a tu casa?

…

Ambos iban caminando, la tarde ya se hacía notar; el calor ya no era tanto y el cielo poco a poco iba adoptando un color anaranjado.

Yolei miraba de reojo a Ken, quien no había abierto la boca para nada. Se sentía muy apenada, no quería que las cosas hubieran terminado de ese modo

- Ken… -nada, ni una mirada. Se sintió peor, pero a pesar de eso continuó- Ken, de verdad lo siento… -su voz se escuchaba algo quebrada, como si quisiera llorar.

-No aguantaba verla ni escucharla así, solo la miró y la dejó continuar.

-No quería que esto terminara así, la verdad es que me encantó mucho pasar la tarde contigo, amé los tulipanes –decía mientras los observaba- pero esas situaciones me sacaron de quicio…

-No te preocupes –pudo notar la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Yolei- También me molestaron esos comentarios, pero… Descuida, podemos salir el fin de semana… O simplemente esperar hasta el otro año… Los dos estaremos en preparatoria-

-No Ken… No por una tontería como esa hay que esperar… -sostenía los tulipanes con una mano, y con la otra, tomó la mano de Ken- Personas muy importantes en mi vida, me han enseñado que las cosas se dicen en el momento que pasan… Y creo que yo he dejado mucho tiempo pasar, pero ahora es la ocasión adecuada… Supongo –agregó luego de pensarlo un poco.

-observa sus ojos detenidamente, aprieta un poco la mano de Yolei, se acerca a sus labios y la besa.

-Yolei se quedó atónita, pero a medida que fue reaccionando, le correspondía el beso a Ken. Se separan un poco, lo mira como queriendo preguntarle "Por qué?".

-Las cosas se dicen en el momento que pasan… O en este caso, se hacen -sonriéndole- Y sentí que debía hacerlo.

-una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Lo abraza repentinamente, pasando sus manos por el cuello de Ken, quien a su vez abraza a Yolei por su cintura.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El fin del año escolar estaba pronto a llegar, y los profesores bien se lo hacían sentir a los chicos… Pruebas, tareas, ensayos, informes, trabajos eran cosa de todos los días.

-Es inútil! Nunca entenderé esta estúpida materia, me irá increíblemente mal y tendré que repetir el año por culpa de ésto! –Se lamentaba Tai.

Era sábado. Se encontraban en el departamento de la Familia Yagami. Tai le había pedido a su novia por favor, que fuera a explicarle biología, tenían un examen muy importante el lunes y necesitaba aprobar.

-Tai… Entiende que… -poniendo una mirada completamente dulce y comprensiva- La biología puede ser tu mejor amiga! –bromeando.

-Lo dudo… De verdad no entiendo nada… Sabes qué? Mejor iré a asaltar el refrigerador. –Dice al momento de pararse y caminar en dirección a éste- Quieres algo, mi amor?

-Si! –levantándose de su asiento- Quiero que pongas atención –tratando se sonar en tono de reproche- No te rías, Tai! –agregó al escuchar la NO muy sutil risa de su novio.

-Lo siento… Es que te ves tan linda cuanto intentas enojarte conmigo –saca una cerveza del refrigerador, y vuelve hacia donde está Sora- … La verdad es que no te puedes enojar –rodea la cintura de su novia con sus brazos.

-Pues… Será mejor que no intentes averiguarlo –besa tiernamente su mejilla.

-Ok –besando la frente de Sora.

- Ven… -Toma la mano de Tai y junto a él se dirige nuevamente hacia la mesa -Siéntate ahí y no te muevas… No descansaré hasta que aprendas algo de biología!

-Entonces creo que tendrás que quedarte hasta el lunes -Dice Tai con una inocente y amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo creo- Toma el notebook de Tai, lo abre y hace click en el ícono de Internet. –Buscaré si hay alguna página donde salga todo más o menos bien explicado… Que no sea Wikipedia! …O el Rincón del Vago -añadió luego de notar que Tai abría la boca para decirle algo.

-Pero amor… Son las mejores páginas del mundo! Me ayudan mucho con mi tarea. –Dicho esto, le da un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Copiar y pegar, Tai, no es hacer la tarea! –Observa la página de inicio en el notebook de Tai, Facebook- Matt te está hablando…

-Se asoma a la pantalla para ver qué le decía Matt., y luego voltea hacia Sora con una inocente mirada e infantil sonrisa.

-Qué?

-Puedo?- señalando el notebook, en un intento de que lo dejase hablar con Matt.

-Tai, tienes que estudiar! Quiero que te vaya bien…

-Te prometo que me irá excelente. Déjame hablar con Matt… Cinco minutos, nada más! Por favor, mi amor… Siiiiiiiiiiiii?

-Lo mira a ojos ojos fijamente, tratando de transmitirle algo de responsabilidad con aquella mirada. Al darse cuenta que no logrará absolutamente nada, finalmente dice –Cinco minutos… Iré por una Sprite, cuando me la termine, seguiremos estudiando… Ok?

-Si mi amor, gracias! –toma su rostro entre sus manos y besa sus labios- Te amo!

Se dirige al refrigerador, tal como le había dicho a Tai, por una Sprite. No podía creer lo distraído que era su novio. Estaba segura que Matt le diría solo estupideces, nada importante, pero ahí estaría hablándole de igual forma. Se acerca a Tai con su soda en la mano y observa el chat de Facebook y la conversación que mantenía con Matt:

Matt aun no creo k esa chica se haya fijado en izzy xd es demaciado sexy para el :o oye debo irme, ya llego mimi…

Tai

ya llego la otra? ok vete con ella, dejame solo xd!

Matt

celoso tai? no deberias, te apuesto k tambien esta la otra ahi contigo! como me puedes engañar con ella, taichi! :'(

-Tai soltó una carcajada al ver el comentario de Matt, a veces les daba su momento de ocio telenovelesco y se hacían ese tipo de bromas. Le iba a responder, cuando escuchó el comentario de su novia.

-Que gay… -dijo fingiendo un rechazo ante el destape sexual de su novio.

-Gay? Pero amor, mira mi foto de perfil! –Tenía una foto en la cual salía junto a Sora, besándose. La habían tomado en uno de sus viajes a la playa, aquellos que realizaban por el fin de semana junto con Matt y Mimi. Se podía ver el mar de fondo, pese al primer plano de sus rostros. Añadió después- Además mira! –dijo indicándole su estado sentimental en Facebook- Comprometido con Sora Takenouchi… COMPROMETIDO! Ves?

-Lo miró del mismo modo que antes y sin tomarle importancia a sus explicaciones, volvió a decirle- Gay!

-Así que eso piensas? –Se levanta de la silla donde se encontraba para pararse frente a Sora.

-Te dije que no te movieras de ahí hasta que hayas entendido toda la materia! –dijo en tono de amenaza.

-Shhh! –posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Sora. Como acto seguido, se agachó un poco y tomó a Sora entre sus brazos, sosteniendo sus muslos que rodeaban su cadera.

-Tai! –se sonrojó levemente ante lo que acababa de hacer su novio- Bájame!

-Shhhh! –insistió.

Sin bajarla la llevó hasta su habitación. Caminó hasta llegar a su cama, dejando a Sora sobre esta mientras él se apoyaba con sus palmas sobre su cama. Miraba a Sora fijamente, su mirada era seria, bastante para el gusto de Sora…

Sentía la mirada de Tai clavando en sus ojos como agujas, estaba tan fija en sus ojos hasta le daba un poco de temor. ¿Qué estará pensando? -Se preguntaba Sora- ¿Acaso estará así de serio por que le dije gay?

-Tragó saliva- Tai…?

No fue capaz de continuar. Tai la había callado con un beso, y no un beso cualquiera, tierno y delicado, sino con un beso apasionado de frentón, ante el cual Sora no tuvo más opción que cerrar sus ojos y sentir los labios de Tai sobre los suyos.

La besaba con excesiva pasión; su lengua rozaba la de ella al interior de su boca, lamía los labios de su amada, los mordía… Adoraba sus labios, si fuese por él podría estar horas y horas besándola.

Poso sus manos sobre el rostro de su novio, en un intento de separarse un poco de sus labios. Mantuvo su frente apoyada en la frente de Tai –Te amo… -Fue lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios tras separarse de los de él.

-También te amo, Sora… –decía mientras miraba atentamente a la chica que estaba debajo de él.- No te imaginas cuanto –Podía notar como su respiración se hacía más fuerte y su pecho subía y bajaba incansablemente. También podía notar su mirada clavada en sus ojos color chocolate. Él podría estar horas mirando sus bellos ojos, aquellos ojos carmesí que le quitaba el sueño… -Te amo mucho, mi Sora! –Volvió a besarla como hasta hace unos segundos la estaba besando.

Sora casi inconcientemente rodeo el cuello de Tai con sus brazos y lo atrajo aún más hacia su delgado cuerpo, cuerpo que a Tai le fascinaba: Partiendo por sus ojos, que denotaban trasparencia, la cual sólo él podía notar ya que para los demás parecía un enigma, siguiendo con su cabello, siempre tan suave y sedoso... Despedía un olor como a flores… No podía saber con exactitud a qué flor, ya que él no sabía nada con respecto a eso… Sólo sabía que el olor de su cabello lo volvía simplemente loco. Aquella nariz fina y pequeña que le encantaba besar de esquimal. Sus labios, ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, adoraba cuando le sonreían, cuando besaban los suyos, cuando se arrugan y ladean al momento en que la dueña de aquellos hermosos labios pensaba en algo… Su cuello, aquel cuello tan blanco –Sus labios bajaron por su mentón, hasta llegar a su cuello, lamiéndolo suavemente y succionándolo de una forma delicada de vez en cuando.- Amaba su cuello… Podía ver que estaba algo nerviosa, puesto que tragaba saliva constantemente y eso hacía mover su cuello, y en esos momentos, para él, ver eso era una perdición. En su mente iba recorriendo el cuerpo de Sora. Esta vez llegó a su pecho… Aquel que incansablemente subía y bajaba, cada vez con la respiración más agitada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en el pecho de Sora, o mejor dicho, en su busto, el cual según él, tenía el tamaño perfecto. Seguía bajando… Llegó a su estómago plano, su cintura delgada y sus caderas… Esas caderas no tan anchas, pero a que a él le fascinaban, siendo casi de la misma proporción que su busto. Cielos –pensaba- Es TAN delgada que podría abrazarla con un solo brazo –Hizo lo que su mente quería probar, y en efecto, rodeó su cintura sólo con su brazo derecho- Adoraba su cintura… Continuaba bajando. Y sus piernas… Oh Dios! Sus piernas. –Acarició con su mano izquierda la pierna derecha de Sora mientras la subía y acercaba hacia su cadera.

Sora llevaba puesta una falda blanca, larga hasta sus rodillas, la cual era sumamente beneficiosa para lo que Tai haría más tarde, pero a la vez peligrosa (1313 xD), junto con una playera de mangas muy cortas de color amarillo (amarillo patito xDDD) muy ajustada a su cuerpo, le tapaba el ombligo, pero de igual modo dejaba ver parte del estómago de Sora, antes de la falda que se posaba sobre sus caderas.

Insaciablemente Tai continuaba besando el cuello de Sora y acariciando su pierna derecha, luego de unos instantes dejó de besar su cuello, lo cual causó la molestia de Sora, o al menos eso pensó él al escuchar un suspiro escapar de los labios de Sora, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba los puños, arrugando el cubrecama de Tai. Ante esto, no puso evitar soltar una risita disimulada, pero no lo suficiente como para que Sora no la notase. Lo supo porque al escuchar su risa abrió los ojos, que durante todo ese tiempo se habían mantenido cerrados.

La miró a los ojos y volvió a besar sus labios, ésta vez de un modo suave, tierno, dulce, delicado… No pudo evitar morder esos labios que hace un momento le habían quitado la razón, y con lo cual causó un leve sonrojo en Sora. Por alguna razón, aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas le dejó gusto a poco… Pensando muy poco, dejó los labios de Sora, bajó su rostro hasta la altura de su estómago y besó la parte visible de éste, cosa que causó un pequeño suspiro y un mayor sonrojo en las mejillas de Sora. Con ambas manos tomó la pequeña cintura de su amada y la acarició sin detenerse, poco a poco posó sus manos bajo la playera de Sora, y las subió hasta su pecho e inevitablemente, a medida que subía sus manos, también subía su playera, dejando ver por completo el estómago de su novia y parte de su pecho…

* * *

**:D Que malvada soy jajajajajajajajajaja~(6) no mentira… No soy malvada :D Soy una mujer dulce y tierna :B Y además pésima escribiendo Lemons, pero me salió un Lime e.e Ojalá sea suficiente con eso Perdón D:**

***-* Amé la parte de Yolei xD me reí mucho escribiéndola, porque pienso que tods la imaginamos así xD y Ken ahí… Tan tierno él 8) Pero nooooo! Yo soy FIEL a Tai :L 33333!**

*** Lyls Zaoldyeck: **Linda! :D Te he conocido mucho por facebook :) Me alegra mucho saber que te hago reír :D porque tu también lo haces con tus fics xD aunque el último me traumó tanto que aún busco fuerzas de no se donde para leerlo xDDD No te puedo contestar si Sora se va o no… Pero se viene algo malo… MUY malo :D:D:D ñaca ñaca (6) Te quiero niña! :D Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien el 18 ;D Nuestro primer y único bicentenario xD

***digimon4ever99: **La película fue lo mejor! :D Al principio no iba a escribir de la película… lo iba a dejar para la imaginación de cada uno, pero una amiga me convenció :D

*** Mariam H: **Niña, no te preocupes, a mi también la U me tiene loca, por eso es que no subo tan seguido u.u pero me alegra mucho que te hagas un tiempito para leerme *-* También me haré tiempito para subir capítulos más seguidos! :D aprovecho ahora que tengo una semana sin clases! :D Y lo de tu novio…. xD Ahora es cuando me alegra NO tener uno :D porque mi ex, era mucho peor… ye lo confirmen Puchisko y xD (Meny y Pía) porque lo conocen xD

*** Puchisko:** Tus gritos de felicidad son DEMACIADO orgásmicos mujer D: Mirá Mirá :D Actualisé y no me tuve que escribir en la mano xD de cuea puedo subir esta cuestión ¬¬ porque no tengo el Office para Mac u.u *Len llora, mientras un tipo "cueck" toca la canción triste de la Lista de Schindler* Te quiero yegua! :D:D:D Lo pasamos bien en el asadito, picando la cebolla xD pero tenemos con suerte dos fotos las dos u.u Igual te quiero locaaaaa! 3

***Francais Baiser:** No me escribiste T-T pero se que leíste el capítulo :D Te adoro amiga linda! Aunque no sepamos nada de la femineidad D: somos unas marimachos con falda 11. pero igual te quiero y tu a mi! :D Que rico que te haya gustado lo de la película xD porque lo escribí "Solo para tiii~ *-*". A ver qué más se te ocurre xD pero luego D: porque ya tengo todo armado en mi cabecita loca! :D:D:D

Muchas gracias por leer :D

Que estén bie~n :*

***BeLyxan~**


	9. Capítulo 9

*** Disclaimer:**_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_

_

* * *

_

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 9**

**

* * *

**

La miró a los ojos y volvió a besar sus labios, ésta vez de un modo suave, tierno, dulce, delicado… No pudo evitar morder esos labios que hace un momento le habían quitado la razón, y con lo cual causó un leve sonrojo en Sora. Por alguna razón, aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas le dejó gusto a poco… Pensando muy poco, dejó los labios de Sora, bajó su rostro hasta la altura de su estómago y besó la parte visible de éste, cosa que causó un pequeño suspiro y un mayor sonrojo en las mejillas de Sora. Con ambas manos tomó la pequeña cintura de su amada y la acarició sin detenerse, poco a poco posó sus manos bajo la playera de Sora, y las subió hasta su pecho e inevitablemente, a medida que subía sus manos, también subía su playera, dejando ver por completo el estómago de su novia y parte de su pecho…

* * *

Estaba ordenando sus cosas para irse a casa. Milagrosamente el entrenador se había fracturado no se qué cosa y tenía licencia, lo cual para él estaba excelente… Había hecho su examen de biología, y con los pocos, más bien casi nulos conocimientos que Sora le pudo entregar el fin de semana… Sora… Una boba sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro a medida que recordaba lo sucedido el fin de semana… Como ella lo "ayudaría a estudiar para su examen de biología", y al final terminaron haciendo… otras cosas…

-Oye Tai… Qué te pasa, acaso tienes fiebre? -Preguntó Hiroki.

-Qué?

-Estás rojo… Qué te pasa?

-E-eh… No, n-nada, solo estoy cansado.

-Cansado? Y de qué si tu nunca haces nada? -Dijo Matt con ironía.

-Cállate Matt!

-Dejen de molestarlo… El pobrecito debe haber quedado muy cansado después de lo del fin de semana. -Dijo Ryosuke a medida que iba guardando sus cuadernos en su mochila.

-QUÉEEE? Pero… Ryo… Co-c-cómo…?

-Pobre… Estudiaste tanto para poder pasar biología, debiste haber quedado exhausto.

Botó un enorme suspiro. -Si… Eso mismo…

Continuó guardando sus cosas para irse a su casa, salió del salón con sus amigos, hablando de las típicas cosas que siempre hablaban Matt, Hiroki, Ryosuke y él mientras caminaban a la salida del instituto.

* * *

Había llegado unos minutos antes, sabía que ese día él salía un poco más tarde así que decidió ir a acompañarlo a su práctica de fútbol y luego irse juntos a sus casas. Aún quedaban al rededor de quince minutos para su salida, así que sacó su iPod de su mochila, lo prendió, en el reproductor de música seleccionó Yellow de Coldplay, le puso "play" y se dispuso a esperar.

* * *

-… Entonces, no contenta con que el profesor la haya echado de la clase, me fue a esperar a las duchar, para tomarme una foto… -Contaba Matt mientras se dirigía a la salida de la preparatoria con sus amigos, los cuales se reían de su anécdota.

-Pobre chica… Deberías darle una oportunidad… No ves que está locamente enamorada de ti?

-Créeme Hiro que prefiero NO darle ninguna oportunidad, y seguir aguantándola en las duchas, que ver a Mimi enojada. -Respondió Matt.

-O sea que si no fuese por Mimi, tu estarías con Jun? -Se apuró en decir Tai.

-QUÉEE?

-Hola chicos! -Saludó Tatsuya a sus amigos luego de pasar sus brazos por los hombros de Tai y Hiro, quedando entre ambos. -Qué cuentan?

-Que a Matt le gusta Jun! -Dijeron al unísono los tres, Hiro, Ryo y Tai.

-Qué? Y si te gusta tanto entonces por qué la echas de nuestros ensayos?

-Cállense! No me gusta Jun…

-Oye Tai… -Dijo Ryo apuntando hacia la salida. -Ahí está tu chica!

-Ah...?

Casi instantáneamente volteó hacia donde su amigo le indicaba y claro, ahí estaba ella… Solo que ahora SI era SU chica, no como antes cuando siempre le hacían ese tipo de bromas cuando en cualquier momento se le acercaba Sora.

_Salían él y sus compañeros de equipo de las duchas, luego de cambiarse para empezar con el entrenamiento de fútbol, cuando Ryo vio salir a las chicas desde su camarín pero se fijó en una en especial..._

_-Mira Yagami… Ahí está tu chica._

_-Ah…?_

_-Exacto -Dijo riéndose de la expresión de su amigo al ver a "su chica"._

_-Matsumoto, ella no es mi chica… Es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, solo eso._

_-Ajá… Seguro Yagami, lo que tú digas._

_-Es verdad!_

_Por alguna razón que Ryosuke Matsumoto desconocía, Tai tenía una expresión totalmente seria ante la situación, realmente no quería creerle, porque era divertido molestarlo con ese tema, pero su semblante tan sincero ante eso, no le dejaba opción, quizás tendría razón y solo la consideraba su amiga…_

_

* * *

_

_-Mira quién va ahí Yagami! -Dijo Hiroki. -Es tu chica! -Agregó nuevamente, esta vez, en compañía de Ryosuke._

_Ambos, Hiroki Arai y Ryosuke Matsumoto estaban junto con Tai en el equipo de fútbol de la primaria y ahora también en la secundaria. Así que se habían vuelto muy cercanos los tres, y también con Matt, quien estaba poco a poco formando su banda junto a Tatsuya Morinozuka y a otros chicos que no conocía._

_-Ah…? -Fue lo único que atinó a decir (como siempre) al ver a quien se referían sus amigos, a Sora obviamente… _

_Estaban en el patio de la secundaria en la clase de educación física, cuando sus amigos notaron que iba Sora con su uniforme de tenis, se dirigía a las canchas de tenis, a entrenar seguramente. Al parecer ella se había dado cuenta que sus amigos lo estaban molestando nuevamente, ya los dos estaban bastante acostumbrados a eso, pues desde siempre habían pensado que eran novios. Sora al darse cuenta que estaban los chicos, los saludo levantando su mano y agitándola levemente, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Hiroki y Ryosuke le respondieron de igual manera:_

_-Eey! Sora! Da lo mejor de ti! -le gritó Hiro para que escuchara a lo que Sora le respondió levantando su pulgar en señal de que lo haría, o al menos lo intentaría. Luego se volteó a ver a Tai, quien aún saludaba a Sora con una torpe sonrisa. -Uuuuuuy~ Alguien está enamorado…_

_-Y de la campeona regional de tenis secundario… -Le siguó Ryo._

_-Ya basta chicos… -Respondió con una sonrisa divertida por las burlas de sus amigos. -No estoy enamorado… De verdad! -Agregó al notar las caras de incredulidad con las que ponían sus amigos. -Sora es… -de pronto su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco. -solo… Mi amiga…_

-Estuvo buena esa, realmente se parece mucho a… No es broma, de verdad es Takenouchi! -Dijo Hiro emocionado y luego de su reacción se apresuró en ir a saludarla, al igual que Ryo.

-Takenouchi! -le gritó Ryo para sacarla de su música y sus pensamientos.

-Hola chicos! -respondió con una enorme sonrisa, mientras apagaba su iPod y retiraba los audífonos de sus orejas, para luego ser casi arrollada por los fuertes abrazos de sus ex compañeros de primaria y secundaria. -Chicos… Me están aplastando!

-Lo siento -Comenzó a decir Ryo. -Es que te extrañamos mucho… La preparatoria no es lo mismo sin ti…

-Bueno, la secundaria tampoco fue lo mismo sin ti en el equipo de fútbol… -Continuó Hiro. -De hecho pensamos que hubieses sido mejor capitana que Tai -Dijo esto último casi en un susurro. -Siempre veíamos como tenías que entrenar todos los días, como tres horas diarias… Con razón eres la mejor Takenouchi!

-No es para tanto…

Y ahí estaba él… Observando a sus amigos abalanzarse casi sobre su novia, y notando como Matt y Tatsuya se acercaban también a ella para saludarla. Y por qué el se había quedado estático? De pronto vio a Sora, quien a pesar de ser "acosada" por sus amigos, lo miró y le dedicó una linda sonrisa… De esas que a él tanto le fascinaban. Pudo jurar que al mirarlo se sonrojó… Y por qué el sentía las mejillas calientes? Estaba sonrojado? Eso era imposible. Taichi Yagami no se sonroja!

_La miró a los ojos y volvió a besar sus labios, ésta vez de un modo suave, tierno, dulce, delicado… No pudo evitar morder esos labios que hace un momento le habían quitado la razón, y con lo cual causó un leve sonrojo en Sora. Por alguna razón, aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas le dejó gusto a poco… Pensando muy poco, dejó los labios de Sora, bajó su rostro hasta la altura de su estómago y besó la parte visible de éste, cosa que causó un pequeño suspiro y un mayor sonrojo en las mejillas de Sora. Con ambas manos tomó la pequeña cintura de su amada y la acarició sin detenerse, poco a poco posó sus manos bajo la playera de Sora, y las subió hasta su pecho e inevitablemente, a medida que subía sus manos, también subía su playera, dejando ver por completo el estómago de su novia y parte de su pecho… _

_Dudo en hacerlo, pero no se iba a detener ahora… Ya estaba a la mitad, tenía que terminarlo. Siguió levantando la playera de Sora, ella, por su parte levantó su cabeza para que así pudiese quitarla más fácilmente, cosa que Tai agradeció infinitamente._

_Fue subiendo poco a poco sus besos por su estómago, luego su pecho… Donde se quedó bastante más tiempo al escuchar un leve gemido que soltó Sora…_

-Tai… TAI! -Le gritó Hiro finalmente.

-Q-qué?

-Por qué te quedas ahí como estúpido? Takenouchi vino a verte solo a ti y tú ahí parado como tonto… Qué diablos te pasa?

-NADA! …Nada.

Él se quedó nuevamente observando a Sora, quien seguía viéndolo, luego bajaba la miraba y finalmente sonrojándose mientras sonreía. En verdad que es hermosa -pensaba. -Y yo aquí peludamente parado como estúpido… Miró a Sora por enésima vez… Y notó su miraba de "Mi amor… Ven a saludarme, por favor!". Por fin sus piernas decidieron hacerle caso a su cabeza y avanzar en dirección a su novia.

-Hola… -La saludó al fin.

-Hola Tai… -Dijo aún con el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Qué diablos les pasa? -Preguntaba ya indignado Hiro. -Acaso no son novios?

-Si! -Se le unió Tatsuya. -Qué está pasando aquí? Ni siquiera un besito?

-Arai, no es para tanto… -Le dijo ella bastante relajada.

-Sora… Los conoces?

-Tai, qué pregunta… Claro que los conozco, Arai y Matsumoto iban junto con nosotros a la primaria… -Dijo mirando a Hiro y Ryo respectivamente. -Y Morinozuka entró a nuestro curso en el último año de primaria y en la secundaria formó la banda con Matt. -Dicho esto, el último aludido, Tatsuya, asintió. -Los conozco desde siempre Tai. -Finalizó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Qué pasa contigo hoy, Tai? -Preguntaba Matt ya enfadado. -En qué planeta estás?

-Si… -Dijo Tatsuya. -Hoy estás muy raro… No estarás enfermo?

-Yo sigo pensando que éste tonto tiene fiebre -Dijo Hiro, mirando a Tai. -Míralo! Está rojo…

Sora observaba divertida aquella escena… La verdad era que Tai estaba más distraído de lo normal, y eso ya era BASTANTE distraído. Recordó que a ella le pasó algo parecido en la preparatoria, le costó mucho poner atendíón… No lograba concentrarse, y cuando por fin lo hacía, con la más mínima palabra recordaba a Tai…

_Se encontraba en la clase de matemática, era la penúltima clase del día lunes… Y ya estaba cansadísima al igual que su amiga…_

_Notó que Mimi ponía un papel cortado disimuladamente en su puesto, lo corrió con sus dedos para verlo más derechamente: "estoy muerta! . no doy mas con los estupidos logaritmos de ·$%&*!" No pudo más que tapar una no muy sutil sonrisa con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tomaba el lápiz para responderle a su amiga: "tranquila amiga :D falta poco…". Cuando Mimi leyó su respuesta, hizo un puchero, lo cual a ella la divertía mucho. Respondió: "me gustaria estar acostadita en el pastito, bajo la sombra de un gran arbol y dormiiiiiir". Leyó la respuesta de Mimi, pero por alguna razón no le contesto. En su lugar se quedó pensando en aquella respuesta._

_-Sería estupendo relajarse tirado en el pasto… -Pensaba. -Pasto… Como las canchas de fútbol… Sería lindo volver a jugar fútbol… Como en la primaria… Que jugaba con…_

-SORAAAAA!

Aquel grito la sacó drásticamente de sus pensamientos…

_-_Sora! Amigaaa! -Gritaba Yolei, a medida que se acercaba a su amiga y le daba un fuerte abrazo. -Cómo estás, linda?

-Asfixiada…

-Ay! Lo siento, Sora… Lo siento mucho, perdóname! -Dijo soltándola de su abrazo.

-Descuida. -Le sonrió.

-Viniste a buscar a Tai? -Preguntó mirando a quien se refería.

-Pues… Yo… -No pudo evitar aquel sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas, y al parecer de las de Tai, también.

-Es que Kari hoy se irá a quedar a mi casa, y ya le dejé un mensaje a Mimi, para que fuera también, solo me faltas tú… Qué dices? Vienes?

-Yo… -Miró a Tai, en busca de un "no".

-Vamos, Sora!

-…Yo…

-BINGO! Está decidido, vienes conmigo…

-Pero… -Miró nuevamente a Tai, quien la miraba también expresando sorpresa y a la vez enojo ante la reacción de Yolei. Vió que su novio quería decir algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yolei se la había llevado halándola del brazo y ella también se había quedado… Impactada.

Sintió un brazo sobre su hombre darle unas cuantas palmadas. -Esa es la forma de raptar a una novia… No lo crees Tai?

Yolei se raptó a mi novia… -Se volteó a mirar a Ryo.

-Pues… -Decía Matt. -Ráptate a Ken, no será difícil, está en la secundaria!

-No es mala idea, Tai, vamos a raptar a Ken, y aprovechamos de jugar un partido!

Volteó a mirar a Hiro, quien hablaba esta vez… No sabía que era más estúpido, si su comportamiento, o las ideas de sus amigos… Raptar a Ken… Já!

* * *

**:D Al fin actualizo xDDD De tanto escribir informes hoy, me inspiré un poco para escribir el capítulo! Ojalá les guste *-* Sobre todo a Puchisko… ¬¬ q me anda exigiendo mucho últimamente… ESCRIBE LUEGO TU FIC MUJEEEER! xD Te quiedo :B**

**Quiero un Tai para apapachar T-T**

*** Lyls Zaoldyeck: **Lo siento xD todavía no puedo escribir un Lemmon xD soy tan inútil con eso :B pero me esforzaré *-* Algún día lo escribiré! xDDDD solo para que tu lo leas :D al igual que algún día me atreveré a leer un Yaoi de Tai y Matt D: y leeré tu súper fic ;D Espero que este también te guste xD

*** Puchisko: **Deja de presionarme T-T no ves que me estreso? D: Ahora me toca a mi estresarte, así que ESCRIBE TU FIIIIIC! QUIERO LEER! :D:D:D:D:D Oshe! Espero q siga en pie eso de juntarnos a ver el final de Digimon Adventure! T-T el final llorón y moquillento xD Te quiero loca! :D

*** K'asdf: **Karuuuuu~ Me estoy inspirando en lo poco y nada que me acuerdo de el fic que escribías hace tieeeempo tu xD me acuerdo que lo amaba porque era como tan cotidiano *-* Me acuerdo que le ponías hasta imágenes a tu fic! ;D era lo mejorsh! *-* Te quiero lindo :) Cuidate mucho ;D espero que nos veamos jueguito! No quiero esperar hasta el verano para verte en el sur xDDD :*

*** Francais Baiser: **Mi linda! Eres mala conmigo u.u No quiero ser una mujer TREMENDA como esa! D: que asco! tiene la tremenda ñata, tremenda guata, tremenda papada, premenda cabeza redonda… y lo peor… tiene al TREMENDO TRAVESTI DE POLOLO xDDD ayayay que me pongo mala cuando escribo u.u Puedo ser malvada, pero no TREMENDAmente… U-BI-CA-TE! XD Ok? xDDDD Pía, como no quiero matarte, porque eres mi mejor amiga, trataré de continuar el Lime xD todo para que no te me mueras, ya? xD Y más te vale que no te guste Tai también ¬¬ con las fans que habemos ya bastamos xD no queremos partir a Tai en más pedacitos D: serían casi invisibles de tan chiquitititititititititos que serías D: Nooooo~ xD Pero igual te quiero amiga *-* Te amito (L)!

**Espero que les haya gustado :) Muchas gracias por los review lindas! :D**

**Nos leemos! ;D**

***BeLyxan~**


	10. Capítulo 10

*** Disclaimer:**_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B

* * *

_

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 10

* * *

**

Sintió un brazo sobre su hombre darle unas cuantas palmadas. -Esa es la forma de raptar a una novia… No lo crees Tai?

Yolei se raptó a mi novia… -Se volteó a mirar a Ryo.

-Pues… -Decía Matt. -Ráptate a Ken, no será difícil, está en la secundaria!

-No es mala idea, Tai, vamos a raptar a Ken, y aprovechamos de jugar un partido!

Volteó a mirar a Hiro, quien hablaba esta vez… No sabía que era más estúpido, si su comportamiento, o las ideas de sus amigos… Raptar a Ken… Já!

* * *

-Yolei… Cómo es que se te ocurre hacer una pijamada un día lunes en la noche, siendo que al otro día tenemos clases?

-Perdón Mimi, es que Kari se vendría a quedar, entonces pensamos que sería buena idea juntarnos todas… -Explicaba Yolei. -Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, por favor entiéndeme… -Le pidió haciéndole pucheros.

-Yo te entiendo… Deberíamos juntarnos más seguido, somos amigas! Tenemos que estar juntas…

-I know, Kari… But… -Suspiró. -Todas estamos ocupadas con los exámenes finales… Por ejemplo, Sora y yo rendiremos el examen de admisión a la Universidad… No tenemos mucho tiempo disponible que digamos… Verdad Sora? Sora…? SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Qué? -Preguntó exaltada.

Las tres observaron la reacción de Sora y se largaron a reír.

-Qué es lo que pasa contigo? -Preguntaba Mimi, indignada.

-Por qué?

-Parece que se le está pegando lo distraído de mi hermano… No deberías seguir siendo su novia por más tiempo o quedarás peor…

_-_Por favor… No es para tanto…

-Como que no, Sora… Después esto puede empeorar -Yolei comenzaba a alterarse. -Después no sabrás ni en qué día estás, ni como te llamas… Olvidarás fechas importantes, como nuestros cumpleaños!

-Si siguen… Pensaré seriamente en irme. -Dijo en una suerte de "amenaza".

-NOOOOO! Tu no te vas… Sora, es verdad lo que dijo Yolei, ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntas… Sé que ustedes tienen exámenes para la Universidad, y que yo soy la que se las lleva más relajadas, porque aún estoy en la secundaria… -Decía Kari. -Pero somos amigas… Podemos hacer un esfuerzo, verdad?

-Aaaw! Por tí, obvio que si, linda! -Decía mientras abrazaba a su amiga. -Sabes qué? Esta semana se estrena Eclipse, podríamos ir el fin de semana a verla! Qué dicen? -Preguntó Mimi emocionada con la idea.

-Siiiii! Yo digo que si! Amo a Robert!

-Really? Me too!

Kari y Sora pusieron cara de disgusto cuando Mimi soltó a Kari y se dirigió a donde estaba Yolei, quien acababa de levantarse de su cama, donde estaba sentada. Sus amigas empezaron a gritar y saltar tomadas de las manos mientras pensaban en lo atractivo, según ellas que era Robert Pattinson.

-No nos queda otra… -Decía Sora, resignada. -Tendremos que ir a ver Eclipse…

-Si… Pero no será tan malo… Al menos estaremos juntas. -Dijo sonriéndole.

-Si, es verdad! Será divertido.

De ese modo transcurrió la noche para las chicas. En realidad fue muy poco lo que durmieron, las horas se les pasaron entre conversaciones, películas, UNO… Su juego favorito de cartas que podía tenerlas horas y horas jugando… Finalmente durmieron un par de horas para no llegar tan muertas a sus respectivos institutos. Pero bien valió la pena pasar tiempo de calidad entre ellas. La verdad era que todas lo necesitaban.

* * *

La semana pasó rápida para todos, aunque dura, prácticamente todos los días tuvieron exámenes. Todos estaban más relajados, después de aquella ardua semana, y se dieron un merecido descanso, pasando tiempo entre amigos.

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras su amigo abría otra lata de cerveza y bebía. –Quieres? –Le preguntó.

-Claro –Respondió luego de darle unos sorbos a su Kunstmann.

Los chicos se encontraban en un Pub de Odaiba, uno de los tantos que existían cerca de la Universidad de Tokyo, a la que asistía Jyou. Era un día viernes por la noche, cerca de las 10:30 pm. Habían decidido salir y pasar tiempo juntos, ya que hace mucho que no tenían una de esas salidas de machos. Salidas que hace muy poco cambiaron, porque antes, aquellas salidas consistían en quedarse todos juntos encerrados en una habitación jugando Play Station, y antes de eso, sus salidas se basaban en encerrarse en una habitación a ver películas para mayores de 18 años.

-Fumas, Tai?

-A veces… Creí que lo sabías, Izzy… -Recibe el cigarrillo que le da Matt y dándole pequeñas caladas lo enciende y posteriormente, bota el humo.

- … No! Al parecer no lo sabía –dijo un poco sentido al momento de abrir su cerveza. –Desde hace cuánto?

-Mmmm… -se llevó su mano a su mentón mientras recordaba –Creo que hace un año o un poco más… Poco después que Matt empezara a fumar.

-Sabían que eso les puede producir un cáncer al pulmón? O alteraciones nerviosa, o incluso les podría causar un infarto… Y no sólo a ustedes, sino también a las personas que los rodean. –dijo mientras destapaba su Canada Dry, y luego de darle un sorbo, continuó –Acaso quieren provocarle un infarto a sus familiares? O a sus novias… Tai, te gustaría que Sora muriese de un infarto? O que Mimi muriese, Matt? Eso quieren?

-Jyou, ya basta… Eres peor que mi madre. –Le reclamó Matt mientras se llevaba su cigarrillo a la boca.

-Relájate… Ten –Tai le sirvió un poco de su cerveza en un vaso- Bebe un poco.

-No! Alguien debe conducir y llevarlos a sus casas y para mi mala suerte, soy el único que tiene licencia. Ustedes emborráchense todo lo que quieran, pero a mi no me metan en sus tonterías… Y después no digan que no les advertí que mucho alcohol les hará mal para el hígado… Cuando estén viejos, con cáncer a los pulmones y un hígado inservible, no vengan a mí llorando, porque no los atenderé.

-Oye Izzy… Hace unos días Matt y yo vimos algo en tu Facebook –Le comentó Tai a medida que le daba la última calada a su cigarrillo, se acababa su cerveza y enseguida abría otra.

-Es sólo una amiga. –Se apuró en decir.

-Nosotros no dijimos nada sobre ella. –Ambos amigos miraban a Izzy con cara de picardía. –Cuéntanos… Quién es ella?

Luego de un suspiro, se dispuso a hablar. –Su nombre es Madelaine Jones, es de Escocia… Está en el mismo nivel que yo, pero es del otro salón.

Los tres amigos ponían suma atención a la historia de Izzy- Y? -Preguntó Jyou. Tai bebía y bebía su cerveza.

-Bueno… La conocí hace unas semanas, estaba en la sala de computación chateando con su familia…

-Pero cómo es? Es linda? –Preguntaba Matt.

-Si, bueno… Su cabello es entre pelirrojo y rubio, sus ojos son celestes, es pequeña, delgada, de piel blanca, muy linda y muy amable.

-Amigo… Estáss enamorado! –Tras decir esto, bebió al seco lo que le quedaba de su cerveza, más o menos la mitad.

-Insisto Tai, cuando no puedas valerte por ti solo, no vengas a buscarme para que te salve del cáncer, del infarto, de la cirrosis, y de todas las otras cosas que te puedan dar por fumar y beber tanto.

-Jyou…

-Si?

-Ni que tte fueras a convertir en un grrraan doctor… De hecho serás… Ppésimo… Te aburrirás de ser doctor el otro semestre y te decidirás por la ddanza… Serás bailarín de… Flamenco!

Matt e Izzy se largaron a reír ante los comentarios de Tai, la verdad era que 10 o 15 latas de Kunstmann, ya le estaban haciendo efecto.

-Disculpa? –se encontraba algo molesto.

-Si… O taal vez podrías bailar ballettt, te verías lindo en mallas… Asssí, delgadoo… Sep… como toda una baiilarina profffesional…

-Amigo… -Dijo Matt luego de unas cuantas carcajadas- Qué te pasa? …Por qué has bebido tanto?

-Mira a Matt con ojos amenazantes- Eeeres un basstardo.

-Qué? Por qué… Qué te hice ahora? –preguntaba bromeando.

Jyou miraba preocupado la escena protagonizada por Matt y Tai, mientras Izzy grababa a Tai con su i-Phone, mientras se reía de sus amigos.

-Ennseñale a tu hermano que las niññññitas de 15 no se tocan! …Ssolo se miran. Y se miran CON ROPPA! –Continuó al notar la mirada interrogante de Matt tras su vaga explicación. –Ayyer cuando lleguee del entrtrenamiento de soccer…

_Dejó, o mejor dicho "tiró" su bolso deportivo, su mochila y su chaqueta de la Preparatoria sobre el sillón luego de cerrar la puerta del departamento. Se adentró a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador… -No hay nada bueno. –Pensó. Finalmente optó por sacar un poco de Coca-Cola que quedaba en la botella, como no alcanzaba ni para llenar un vaso pequeño (según su criterio) bebió de la misma botella._

_-Kari es buena en artes! –Recordó de la nada. –Le pediré que me ayude con el trabajo de paisajismo!_

_Dejó la botella vacía sobre el mesón de la cocina y se adentró hacia la habitación de su hermana menor._

_-Kari! –gritó mientras aún caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación._

_-ESPERA! –Se escuchó desde adentro de la habitación._

_-Kari –comenzó luego de golpear la puerta –Podrías ayudarme con un trabajo? Tú que eres tan buena, linda, tierna, encantadora, simpática… -Siempre que necesitaba un favor de su hermana, era necesaria la lista de virtudes para que ella aceptase. –Buena hermana, mujer perfecta, no tanto como Sora, pero casi la alcanzas… Adorable, sincera, gran artista, fotógrafa fenomenal –Paró con la lista tras ver moverse el picaporte._

_-S-Si?_

_Tai pudo notar que su hermanita no estaba sola… En su habitación también se encontraba T.K y para su sorpresa, ambos tenían dificultad al respirar, aunque trataban de disimularlo, pero no tan bien para el detallista en que se convertía en aquellas ocasiones. Notó también que ambos tenían un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y que su hermanita estaba DESPEINADA! Hikari Yagami, quien siempre mantenía su peinado perfecto, esta vez sus sujetadores del cabello se encontraban… Chuecos!_

_-Nada… -comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta después de entrar en ella, se tiró a su cama boca arriba y luego de reaccionar ante la situación, tomó una almohada en sus manos, la puso sobre su cara y ahogó en ella un grito._

Izzy había dejado de grabar a medida que Tai relataba ebriamente la historia. Ni él, ni Matt y mucho menos Jyou podía creer lo que su amigo les contaba.

-Tu herrmano ess un ccaliente… CALIENTEEEEEEEE –gritó.

-Cállate, Tai! –Jyou puso su mano sobre la boca de su amigo para evitar que más gente volteara a verlos. -Será mejor te lleve a tu casa.

-Si, será lo mejor –Dijo Izzy, a lo que Matt estuvo de acuerdo también.

-Tai… –dijo apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero. Continuó –Te prometo que hablaré con T.K, pero quiero que trates de estar bien.

-Cómo quieresss que esté bien si tuu hermanno anda verde por mi hermanita.

-Tai… Quieres que te recuerde las actitudes que tenían tu y Sora a los 15? –Preguntó Matt.

-SALUUD POR ESSSO! –Gritó Tai, alzando su cerveza en la mano –ARRIBA, ABAJO, AL CENTRO Y ADENT-

-Basta! –Dijo Izzy, quitándole la Kunstmann de la mano –Te vamos a ir a dejar a tu casa, te vas a dar una ducha y te vas a dormir

-Sssi mami!

...

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban en el auto del hermano mayor de Jyou, él manejaba, Izzy iba de copiloto, mientras que Tai y Matt iban en los asientos de atrás, riéndose de quién sabe qué.

-Cuidado con ensuciar el auto, si quieren vomitar, abran la ventana, pero dentro del auto, NO!

-Ya es tardde… -Dijo Tai sonriendo, a lo que Matt no pudo evitar reír. La verdad es que Matt estaba, como se puede decir en buen chileno: Arriba de la pelota (xD)

-Nooooooooo!

-Relájjate, era una bromititititita… Una inocente brromita.

-Cállate Tai… Mejor pondré la radio, a ver si hay alguna canción buena que me relaje. –Encendió la radio del auto, le subió el volumen y comenzó a sintonizar algunas estaciones.

-Déjala ahí! –Gritó Matt luego de escuchar una canción que le parecía conocida. Jyou lo miró extrañado, pero eso no fue impedimento para que comenzara a cantar. –Tú… Has llegado a encender, cada parte de mi alma, cada espacio de mi ser –volteó a mirar a Tai mientras cantaba. –Ya no tengo corazón, ni ojos para nadie… Sólo para ti~

-Ssólo paraa ti… -Tai, en su estado de ebriedad y todo le seguía el juego a Matt. Tomó su mano mientras cantaban, siendo concientes de que estaban siendo grabados por Izzy, nuevamente, y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Esto es de verdad…

-Lo puedo sentir… Sé que mi lugar…

-Es junto a ti~ -Cantaron ambos.

-Ya llegamos –deteniendo el auto mientras intentaba aguantar la risa –Recuerda –le dijo –Te duchas y te duermes.

-Si, ssi… Adióss –cerró la puerta, no muy suave que digamos y se dispuso a caminar como pudo a la entrada del departamento.

Jyou y Izzy lo miraron por un momento y luego se fueron.

Siendo un poco más conciente de su realidad, pensó –No puedo dejar que mi mamá me vea así… Me matará… No más soccer, tendré que hacer más tareas, menos televisión, más tareas… Menos computador, más tareas… Menos… SORA! -Observó la hora en su celular. -Las 12:10… -Pensó en alguna persona con la cual pudiese quedarse esa noche, solo para no tener que verle la cara a su madre… La primera y única persona que vino a su mente fue Sora. Además, tenía que aceptarlo… Sus mejores opciones, estaban ebrios también… No tanto como él, pero ebrios al fin y al cabo.

Finalmente se decidió en ir a casa de su novia, mientras caminaba le mandó un mensaje de texto a su madre, explicándole que se quedaría en casa de Sora y una razón inventada en el momento. No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar, subió al ascensor, marcó el piso y esperó. Al bajar de ascensor, caminó hasta llegar frente al departamento de Sora y tocó el timbre.

-Taichi?

-Trató de poner su mejor y más creíble sonrisa de "niño sobrio" que pudo. –Hola Señora Takenouchi… Esstá Sora?

-No… Dijo que iría al cine a una función de trasnoche de Eclipse, me parece que fue con Mimi. Pero pasa –agregó al ver que seguía igual. –Quieres algo mientras la esperas?

-No. –Dijo masajeándose la frente –No se preocupe, estoy bien…

-Seguro, Taichi? No te ves muy bien… Te duele la cabeza? Tendrás fiebre…? –Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Tai para verificarlo. –No… Pero estuviste bebiendo, verdad?

-Qué? –Se sorprendió –C-cómo lo supo?

-Sonrió –Taichi… Te conozco desde que eras un niño… Además hueles a cerveza. Te prepararé un café, de acuerdo? Y te daré una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

-Gracias Señora Takenouchi… Disculpe por haber venido así hasta aquí…

-Ni lo menciones, conozco a tu madre y a pesar que es muy relajada en algunos aspectos, éste no es uno de "esos aspectos" –Sonrió –Descuida… Será mejor que pases la noche aquí… No quiero ni imaginarme lo que te pueda pasar si vas así a tu casa.

-Gracias…

-No te preocupes, Taichi –Decía mientras buscaba algo en un cajón de la cocina, pero sin resultado.

Tras hervir el agua, la Señora Takenouchi a una taza le añadió agua y una cucharada de café.

-Cuántas de azúcar?

-Nada, por favor… Mientras más cargado esté, más rápido se me pasará…

-Tienes razón –Dijo, revolvió el café y se lo pasó a Tai.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo recibiendo el café que le había preparado la madre de Sora.

-Iré a una farmacia a comprar aspirinas… Estás en tu casa, yo vuelvo en seguida.

Dicho esto la Señora Takenouchi tomó su abrigo, algo de dinero, las llaves de su casa y salió en busca del medicamento para Tai. Por su parte él se dispuso a tomarse su café, mientras pasaba su vista detenidamente por las fotos sobre la repisa del living.

La verdad era que no se cansaba de ver esas fotos, aquellas en donde salía Sora, con aproximadamente tres años siendo abrazada por su madre, otra donde salía ella sola posando con el uniforme del Tenis y su raqueta al hombro, también se fijó en una foto donde salían Sora, Kari y él, en la playa… Orgullosos y sonriendo tras haber terminado su castillo de arena. Sonreía detenidamente al recordar aquel momento en la playa junto a Sora y su hermana, recordaba que en ese tiempo, él lo único que deseaba era permanecer junto a Sora por el resto de su vida, pero no del mismo modo que lo deseaba ahora, sino que de un modo más inocente, deseando que fuese su amiga por toda la eternidad. Repentinamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una llave en la puerta del departamento.

-Taichi? –Preguntó un hombre desde la puerta, sin entrar aún completamente.

* * *

**Al fiiiiiiiin! :D Ya me tiene chata la U xD necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma u.u estoy tapada en pruebas e informes x.x Lo bueno es q la otra semana es la "semana de la U" xD Y se suspenden los laboratorios y las pruebas *-* wiiiii~ Alguna noticia buena q sea, además del rescate de los 33 mineros! :D Ya se q es un tema demasiado trillado xD, pero tenía q decirlo *-* Que orgullo ser chilena :D:D:D**

**Y ese fue... Mi primer Taito xDDDD CUEEEEEEECK! Es q justo estaba escuchando Solo para ti, de Camila xD y me acordé de unos amigos q siempre q se ponen jugosos se ponen como medios homosexuales xD Así q eso... ._.U**

**Bueno, voy con los saludos mejor xD**

*** Lyls Zaoldyeck:** Mi niña, me alegro mucho q te haya gustado :D *-* La verdad es q yo también amo a un Tai asi de menso xD es lo q más lo identifica xDDD LO TONTITO (L)! :L Hace tiempo q estoy esperano una actualización de "Jamás Pensado" T-T Pero con eso de las pruebas y cosas xD la verdad es q casi ni pescas el Facebook, asi q me imagino lo ocupada q debes estar… u.u Mucho ánimo! :D Suerte en todo, nos estamos leyendo ;D x aquí y x Face *-*

*** Puchisko:** Oyeeeeeee! MENTIRA Q SOY MALA PERSONA! D: Soy una de terrible de buena persona polla xD Shiaaaaaa xDDDD Te quiero Meny *-* Pero te odio x no escribir tu super fic q estoy esperando desde q empezamos a conocer el mundo de FF (L)! Todavia estoy esperando nuestra junta épica para ver la los OVAs de Digimon y llorar lloronamente xD SOBRETODO con el final de Digimon Adventure D: Cuando vuela el sombrero de Mimi y empieza a cantar Koji Wada :L Ojalá q te guste este capítulo xDDDD y Tai borracho xD

*** Mariam H:** xDDD A quien no le gustaría estar en su lugar? *-* A mi me encantaríaaaaaaaaaaa :L xDD Gracias x leer :) Suerte en todo ;D Espero q este capítulo te guste mucho :)

**Y eso :B Nos leemos! ;D**

***BeLyxan~**


	11. Capítulo 11

*** Disclaimer:**_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_

_

* * *

_

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 11**

**

* * *

**

La verdad era que no se cansaba de ver esas fotos, aquellas en donde salía Sora, con aproximadamente tres años siendo abrazada por su madre, otra donde salía ella sola posando con el uniforme del Tenis y su raqueta al hombro, también se fijó en una foto donde salían Sora, Kari y él, en la playa… Orgullosos y sonriendo tras haber terminado su castillo de arena. Sonreía detenidamente al recordar aquel momento en la playa junto a Sora y su hermana, recordaba que en ese tiempo, él lo único que deseaba era permanecer junto a Sora por el resto de su vida, pero no del mismo modo que lo deseaba ahora, sino que de un modo más inocente, deseando que fuese su amiga por toda la eternidad. Repentinamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una llave en la puerta del departamento.

-Taichi? –Preguntó un hombre desde la puerta, sin entrar aún completamente.

_-Qué haces? –Le preguntaba a su novia, quien se encontraba sentada frente a su notebook._

_-Envío un e-mail… -Respondía. Al momento de hacer click en la palabra "Enviar" era rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Tai. Sonrió._

_-A quién?_

_-A alguien… Muy importante y especial para mí. –Repentinamente los brazos de Tai dejaron de abrazarla, ésta vez, estaban posados sobre sus caderas. –Qué?_

_-Alguien importante y especial? –Continuó al notar la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Sora. –Dónde lo conociste?_

_-En Francia… -Le respondió ampliando su sonrisa. –El verano pasado._

_-Ah! Muy lindo. Yo preguntándome qué será de tu vida, y tú perdiendo el tiempo con un francecito-_

_-Tai, es mi hermano –Dijo sonriéndole. Luego inició la página de Facebook y se dispuso a enseñarle unas fotos a Tai. –Mira… Éstas son del verano._

_Era un álbum con más de cien fotos, de las cuales, Sora le mostró solo unas cuantas, aquellas donde salía su hermano principalmente. Pudo observar fotos en las cuales salía ella junto a su hermano, se veían bastante felices. Noto que el hermano de Sora tenía rasgos parecidos a los de su madre, como lo eran el color marrón del pelo y color de ojos de su padre, además de la piel blanca característica de su familia._

_-Se ve que se quieren mucho… -Dijo sonriendo al ver una foto donde salía ella junto a su hermano, ambos abrazándose mientras sonreían alegremente._

_-Si… -Dijo volteando a mirarlo y mientras le sonreía a su novio._

-Taichi Yagami?

-M-Makoichi…?

-Vaya… -Cerró la puerta luego de entrar al departamento y dejar su maleta a un lado de la puerta. –Se podría decir que sigues igual, sobre todo por tu… -Dijo indicándole hacia su cabello.

-Si, me lo han dicho bastante –Sonrió. Absolutamente todos lo reconocían por ESA característica.

* * *

-Oh my God! –Decía mientras intentaba parar de llorar. –Eclipse es la película más linda y a la vez triste, además de Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva, que he visto en toda mi vida. –Limpiando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Ay, Mimi! –Abrazando a su amiga mientras lloraba. –Es tan triste… Pero tan hermosa al mismo tiempo…

-Chicas no es para tanto… -Decía Sora a medida que sacaba unas cuantas palomitas del pote que cargaba Kari, y las comía.

-Es verdad, es sólo una película… -Comiendo palomitas también. –No tiene para qué llorar… Todos las están mirando. –Decía observando a la gente que pasaba y se les quedaba mirando a Mimi y Yolei.

-Y eso qué? –Decía Yolei al mismo tiempo que dejaba de llorar y abrazar a su amiga. –Que miren todo lo que quieran. Acaso nunca han visto a una mujer llorar? –Preguntó señalando a un chico que pasaba por ahí junto con un grupo de amigos y que se encontraban observándolas, provocando el espanto del aquel chico.

-Yolei, amiga tranquila! –Dijo Mimi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –Remember how handsome and hot that he's Robert Pattinson!

-No puedo creerlo. –Negó Kari con la cabeza. Sora sólo sonrió ante el comentario, la verdad, es que ella tampoco lo creía.

Kari y Sora se dirigían hacia la salida del cine, seguidas lentamente por ambas amigas que venían cargadas de emociones después de la película. Les divertía lo emotivas que podían llegar a ser Mimi y Yolei, en realidad, la diferencia de un año que poseían no se lograba distinguir, de hecho, Yolei era unos centímetros más alta que Mimi.

-Si –Gritaba Yolei emocionada. –Amo a Robert!

-Yes! It's so cute!

-Yo creo que Taylor Lautner es más lindo que Robert Pattinson. –Dijo luego de voltear a ver a Mimi.

-Era obvio! Tú gustas de morenos musculosos, Sora!

-Y tú de hombres de flaquitos y pálidos.

-No… Matt… É-él… -Titubeó un poco a medida que se sonrojaba. –Él tiene lo suyo. –Concluyó, ante lo cual Sora no pude evitar reír, lo que causo un sonrojo aún mayor en ella. –W-what?

-Nada. –Sonriéndole aún. –Será mejor que me vaya… -Dijo sacando su celular para ver la hora, sin embargo, se había quedado sin batería. –Kari, qué hora es?

-Son las… -Vio en su celular. –Las 12:30.

-Kari, será mejor que nos vayamos. –Le dijo Yolei. Kari esa noche se iría a quedar a su casa.

Finalmente, las chicas se separaron: Kari y Yolei tomaron un autobús en dirección a la casa de ésta última, mientras que Sora y Mimi decidieron tomar el metro hasta sus casas.

* * *

-Y?

-Y… Qué?

-Vamos Yolei, no te hagas la tonta. –Decía Kari. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el autobús. –Qué pasa entre Ken y tu?

Ante la pregunta de Kari, Yolei no pudo evitar un sonrojo… Trató de ocultarlo, pero era un sonrojo NO menor. –A… A qué te refieres? Entre Ken y yo no pasa nada…

Ladeó sus labios en una mueca entre de disgusto y pensativa. –Creo que… No te creo absolutamente NADA! –Dijo Kari.

Suspiró mientras dirigió su vista hacia el techo del autobús. –El otro día… Me fue a buscar a la Preparatoria… Me llevó tulipanes y me invitó a tomar helado, y luego me fue a dejar a mi casa…

A medida que escuchaba la historia de Yolei, se formaba una gran sonrisa poco a poco en el rostro de Kari. –En serio…? Sólo eso?

-Bueno… -Bajó la mirada a sus dedos, que se entrelazaban incansablemente. -Hubo besos por ahí… Por acá… Pero nada más!

* * *

-Amiga, necesito hablar contigo…

-Sora, hay algo que te preocupe? Hace tiempo te noto un poco rara… Pasa algo?

-La verdad, si…

-Ok… -Tomó a su amiga de la mano y la llevó a una banca dispuesta en una plaza cerca de donde andaban caminando. Luego de sentarse ella y su amiga, le pidió que siguiera. -Tell me.

-Bien… -Suspiró. -Mimi, sé que esto debí decírtelo hace mucho, porque eres mi mejor amiga y todo eso, pero no pude… Espero que puedas entenderlo.

-Sora, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa… Somos las mejores amigas del mundo recuerdas? Best friends forever!

-Lo sé… -Dijo sonriéndole a su mejor amiga, sonrisa que le fue devuelta por Mimi. -Ok… Verás, el verano pasado fui a ver a mi hermano, recuerdas que te comenté?

-Claro… Tu fuiste a Paris y yo a Barcelona, y estando tan cerca no nos vimos ni un solo día. Qué rabia! -Se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender su enojo.

-Si… Bueno, mi hermano me dio la idea de ir a estudiar allá en la Universidad, más bien en la Escuela de Artes-

-L'École d'Arts de France? -La interrumpió emocionada. -Amiga! Es la mejor noticia del mundo! L'École d'Arts es muy prestigiosa, se que para entrar ahí debes aprobar un examen muy difícil, necesitas muchos conocimientos de historia universal… El Renacimiento y cosas raras por el estilo…

-Lo sé… Rendí ese examen…

-De verdad amiga? Y...?

-Aprobé… -Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Really? Woow! My BFF si a GENIUS! No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, mi amiga del alma! -Dijo emocionadísima mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Gracias… Pero yo… Lo rechazaré.

-QUÉE? POR QUÉ? Acaso estás loca? Es una gran oportunidad, Sora!

-Lo sé, pero Tai…

-Él TIENE que entenderlo, amiga -Dijo con especial ÉNFASIS en la palabra "tiene". -Sora… Es tu gran oportunidad, no se dará nuevamente.

-Mimi… Entiende que ya lo perdí una vez por una estupidez mía… No quiero perderlo otra vez.

-Entiendo eso, amiga… Pero… -Se mordió el labio inferior intentando buscar algún motivo para que su amiga no desistiera de aquella GRAN oportunidad, pero nada… -Ay! Why must be SO diffiult…?

-Lo mejor será que mande una respuesta a la Escuela lo antes posible… Rechazando la beca…

-Sora, sabes? No estoy para nada de acuerdo. Siento que podrías cumplir tu sueño, en una institución MUY, MUY prestigiosa, esto no se da siempre en la vida, sabes? Al contrario… Deberías aprovecharlo… Pero, entiendo lo de Tai… Sé que lo amas y que no quieres perderlo. -Tomo entre sus manos, las manos de su amiga. -Soy tu amiga y te apoyaré siempre en todo lo que decidas, Sora. Te quiero mucho, amiga.

-No más que yo, linda -Dijo abrazando a Mimi, quien le correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

Se encontraba junto con Tai en el living del departamento, había ido a buscar algo para beber al refrigerador, lo ideal hubiese sido una cerveza, pero no encontró… Había olvidado por completo que su padre no vivía ahí. En aquel Templo Femenino no encontraría cerveza.

La conversación con Tai fluyó amenamente. Makoichi no lograba creer aún que aquel muchacho con el que conversaba y con el cual de vez en cuando se reían juntos, era el amigo de su hermanita, aquel que había dejado de ver hace aproximadamente trece años, él ahora con veintiún años y Tai con diez y siete… La verdad era que los cuatro años de diferencia no se notaban para nada, incluso podría apostar que medían casi lo mismo.

-Sora me comentó que estudias en Francia –Comenzó a decir Tai.

-Si… Estudié un semestre en Kyoto y luego se dio la oportunidad, así que la tomé… Es como le dije a Sora en el verano –Le dio un sorbo a su soda y continuó. -Las oportunidades sólo se presentan pocas veces en tu vida, así que debes aprovecharlas.

-Tienes razón. Si se te presenta en la vida una oportunidad como esa, de poder ir a estudiar al extranjero, no hay que dejarla pasar…

Sonrió. –Qué bueno que pienses así… Creí que lo tomarías de un modo distinto.

-Qué?

-Si… Por ejemplo, yo no podía soportar vivir lejos de la persona que amo. Aunque tu lo has tomado con mucha madurez… Me impresionas Taichi.

-Pero… Por qué me dices esto…? Es como si… Como si ya no fuese a ver nunca más… A Sora…

-Yo no diría eso –Dijo Makoichi. –Conociéndola, será capaz de venir todos los veranos a verte.

Tai frunció medianamente el ceño y trató de comprender las palabras del hermano de Sora, pero sin resultado alguno. Makoichi entendió que Tai estaba totalmente desinformado con respecto a la situación de su hermana.

-A Sora… -Comenzó. –Ella… Durante el verano decidió que cuando acabara la preparatoria, estudiaría en la Escuela de Artes… En Francia…

_Caminó por el largo pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada, y al pasar por la sala de estar, algo llama su atención: un sobre verde._

_Se detuvo. -Y esto… No es un poco llamativo el color para un sobre? –pensó. _

_Dudó en tomarlo, pero al fin lo hace. "Mademoiselle Takenouchi, Sora. Présent" estaba dirigido a Sora, eso fue lo poco que pudo entender, estaba escrito en otro idioma. Volteó el sobre para ver el remitente._

_-École d'Arts de Paris, France… –leyó al final del remitente- France… Francia? –pensó- Una carta para Sora desde Francia? –Trató de entender un poco más pero le fue inútil- Bueno, ha de ser de su hermano –Dejó la carta donde estaba y salió del departamento._

-No… No era de su hermano –Pensó. –Se irá… Sora se va.

* * *

**CHAAAAAAN! Sora se va? D: Y va a dejar a Tai solito? u.u Pobrecito Tai… Pero yo lo puedo cuidar *-* xDDDD No tengo problemas :) Gabrielito tendrá que entenderlo (L) xDDD**

**Y Sora tiene un hermano O_ô xD No me reten, si se que Sora es hija única, pero es mi fic y le cuelgo hermanos a quien YO quiera xDDD No mentira… Había pensado en que fuera un primo :/ Pero no se… xD Mejor un hermano protector, que haga las veces de papá :) Es más lindi (L) Creo ._.U**

-Yo creo que Taylor Lautner es más lindo que Robert Pattinson. –Dijo luego de voltear a ver a Mimi.

-Era obvio! Tú gustas de morenos musculosos, Sora!

-Y tú de hombres de flaquitos y pálidos.

**CHAN! xD Medio paloooooo! :O Tenía que escribirlo y publicarlo xD Es que el otro día estabamos "discutiendo" así con una amiga y mientras discutíamos por ESO xD de una se me vinieron a la mente Tai y Matt xD Moremo y musculoso *-* y… Flaquito y pálido… Pero que tiene lo suyo 1313 xD Fans de Matt espero que no me odien u.u**

**En fin… No sé que más escribir… He tenido muchas pruebas, trabajos, informes, insectarios D: que hacer… Y no he tenido mucho tiempo para subir capítulo, pero ahora que estoy más desocupada lo hice! :D Al menos esto me relaja de algunas yeguas tontas y estúpidas que andan inventando problemas donde NO los hay… Andan inventando cosas para subirse el ego a costa de mi mejor amiga, y eso no lo voy a permitir… Qué bueno que Piñera promovió la caza de ballenas, porque así tengo toda la autorización para matar a ese cetáceo de mierd* xD Algo bueno que haga… En fin, mejor voy con los saludos :B porque eso es algo que NO les interesa xD Vamos a lo nuestro.**

*** Mariam H: **Yo creo que todos tenemos amigos así xD que son muy sinceros cuando se emborrachan Jajajajaja! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te hayas reído con esa escena :)

*** Français Baiser**: Amiga del alma! Te amito demasiado! (L) No eres la única que odió a Yolei por eso xD yo también… Mientras escribía, la odié tanto : xD Pero bueno… Era para darle sabor a mi asco de fic xD Pucha mi niña… tengo muchas cosas que decirte… Yo creo que ya estás aburrida de leerlas y escucharlas, pero te juro que quiero puro pegarle a la weóna u.u (Perdonen el lenguaje, pero es que no puedo llamarla de otra forma xD) No voy a aguantar que ande hablando tonteras de ti ¬¬… Se jura mucho, solo porque pololea con una pseudoniña para ocultar su lelismo! En fin, volviendo a lo del fic… De verdad me alegra que te haya gustado, lo de la pijamada el día lunes, en realidad lo escribí porque me acordé de las nuestras :) Eran buenos tiempos después de todo, cierto? :D Te amito mi niña! No hayo que sea el día en que nos veamos de nuevo, te extraño mucho amiga! D: Vente lueguito! :D :**

*** shaoran li**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! :) Lo valoro mucho en serio, Cuidate, gracias por leer :D

*** Puchisko:** Sabía que te ibas a recagar de la risa xDDD Es que quién se aguanta la risa con Jyou bailando flamenco? :D y con su actitud de dostor? xD De a poquito voy a hacer un Taito xD para que lo lean tu y la Lyls xDDDDD (Seeee, sigan soñando :O) :) Quiero que sea luego mi cumpleaños! *-* Algo me dice que será el momento más cercano para vernos xD pero lo vale! :D Escribe luego tu fic! :D Quiero leer algo made in Meny! ;D;D;D Te quiero amiga! *-*

*** Kotoko19:** La U podría ser lo mejor, sin tantas pruebas, tareas, informes, trabajos, controles y cositas por el estilo u.u En fin… Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, la tuya está genial! :D Y Tai… :L Es TAN LINDOOOO! Lo amooo! (L) xDD (Fanática loca de Tai, presente! :D) Espero tu actualización :D

**Ya… Eso :) Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo y sus reviews xDD Solo si quieren dejarlos D:**

**Nos leemos! ;D**

***BeLyxan.**


	12. Capítulo 12

*** Disclaimer:**_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B

* * *

_

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 12

* * *

**

-A Sora… -Comenzó. –Ella… Durante el verano decidió que cuando acabara la reparatoria, estudiaría en la Escuela de Artes… En Francia…

.

_Caminó por el largo pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada, y al pasar por la sala de estar, algo llama su atención: un sobre verde._

_Se detuvo. -Y esto… No es un poco llamativo el color para un sobre? –pensó. _

_Dudó en tomarlo, pero al fin lo hace. "Mademoiselle Takenouchi, Sora. Présent" estaba dirigido a Sora, eso fue lo poco que pudo entender, estaba escrito en otro idioma. Volteó el sobre para ver el remitente._

_-École d'Arts de Paris, France… –leyó al final del remitente- France… Francia? –pensó- Una carta para Sora desde Francia? –Trató de entender un poco más pero le fue inútil- Bueno, ha de ser de su hermano –Dejó la carta donde estaba y salió del departamento._

_._

-No… No era de su hermano –Pensó. –Se irá… Sora se va.

Los pensamientos de Tai fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el sonido de la perilla en la puerta de entrada al departamento, cuando se abrió, la vio ahí… Vio a quien era la dueña de sus pensamientos en ese momento… La persona que era la causante de todo el amor que sentía, y del profundo dolor que sentía en ese momento.

-Mako! –Le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a su hermano y luego vio a su novio sentado en el sillón al lado de Mako. –Tai? –Su sonrisa se amplió aún más al verlo.

-Permiso. –Dijo a medida que se levantaba del sillón y caminó en dirección al recibidor. Comenzó a ponerse sus zapatillas para luego irse del departamento.

-Tai, qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con los chicos. –Lo miraba junto con una gran sonrisa. No era que le molestase que estuviera en su casa, es más, le encantaba verlo, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que fuese tan tarde. –Por qué no me llamaste, me hubiese venido mucho antes del cine… -Noto que Tai ni siquiera le ponía atención. Sólo se preocupaba de sus zapatillas. –Tai? –Tomó su brazo, pero Tai lo soltó bruscamente.

-Déjame.

-Pero… Tai… Qué-

-Pero NADA! –Le dijo Tai luego de tener sus zapatillas ya puestas. –Sora… Soy tu novio… Soy tu mejor amigo, y no me dijiste absolutamente nada de que te irías a estudiar a Francia?

Sora miró a su hermano, quien al sentir su mirada, bajó la suya, sin poder decir nada. Volvió a mirar nuevamente los ojos de Tai, que la veían de un modo muy frío y que ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentir. –Tai… Yo –Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida.

-Sabes? Veo que realmente no éramos tan amigos como yo pensé. Creí que aquel incidente nos había unido aún más… Que el hecho de ser novios nos uniría todavía más, pero veo que me equivoque. Ahora veo que fui un tonto todo este tiempo.

-Tai… -Inevitablemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Desvió la vista. No soportaba ver a Sora… A su Sora llorar. –No te preocupes Sora… Ya me quedó todo más claro. Es culpa mía por pensar tantas cosas absurdas… -La miró a los ojos por un instante, y volvió a desviar la mirada, ésta vez hacia la puerta. –Me voy… -Abrió la puerta del departamento y salió de ahí.

Sora volteó a mirar a Tai, pero sólo pudo ver cómo se había ido… Volvió a mirar a su hermano, quién había observado toda la escena. Éste, la miró con tristeza y culpa. Dejó su soda sobre la mesa de centro y miró a su hermana nuevamente.

Inconcientemente, Sora, corrió hacia el sillón donde se encontraba su hermano y se abalanzó a sus brazos, que la rodearon en un abrazo reconfortante, cálido y protector, de aquellos que sólo él, su padre y Tai, podían darle.

-Perdóname… -Empezó a decir. –Creí que él sabía…

-Quise decírselo, créeme… Pero no pude, sentí miedo de… De su reacción… Se hubiese enojado mucho conmigo… Hubiese pensado que… -Decía entre sollozos. –Que no quería estar más con él… Que no que-que no quería volver a verlo…

-Sora… -Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hermana, sin dejar de abrazarla. –Antes de que llegaras, hablé mucho con él… Y me di cuenta de que ese hombre… Porque ya no es un niño, claramente, Te ama… Taichi te quiere mucho. Quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé… -Decía sin poder dejar de llorar.

-Habla con él. Dile lo que sientes… Dile por qué tenías miedo de contarle que te ibas, pero habla con él.

-Será inútil…

-Sora. –Tomó la cara de su hermana entre sus manos, obligándola así de mirarlo a los ojos. –Si Taichi te quiere, te va a escuchar.

Sora se quedó unos instantes sin hablar, y finalmente dijo… -No sé donde está…

-Pequeña… -Inevitablemente le sonrió. –Tú, mejor que nadie lo conoces. Sabes dónde está… Ve.

Sora observó por un momento a su hermano. Tenía razón… Ella sabía donde estaba. Debía hablar con él, aunque no quisiese escucharlo, pero debía decirle lo que sentía y lo que estaba pasando. Sin pensarlo más, abrazó fuertemente a su hermano y se dispuso a seguir a Tai.

* * *

Se detuvo en una botillería para comprar una cajetilla de cigarros (SI xD aquí en Chilito por lo menos, en las botillerías aparte de bebidas y alcohol, también venden cigarros y cositas para comer xD como papas fritas, ramitas, cheetos y cositas varias! ;D) y un encendedor. A medida que caminaba, encendió un cigarrillo. Sus pies lo llevaron inconscientemente a un parque, a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba, pudo reconocer perfectamente el lugar: Era donde solía jugar con Sora de pequeños. Habían pasado prácticamente toda su infancia en ese lugar. Se sentó en una banca, mirando en dirección a los juegos. Su cigarro se había terminado, lo botó al suelo y lo pisó, para posteriormente sacar otro de la cajetilla y encenderlo.

-No sabía que fumaras…

Volteó a ver a la persona quien hablaba y luego volvió a mirar a la nada -No sabía que te ibas del país… -Dijo exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Touché… Es verdad -Agregó después de una prolongada pausa. -No tengo moral para reclamarte nada, lo sé.

- …Qué quieres?

"Qué quieres"… Había sido como un puñal enorme en medio de su corazón. Si su ánimo estaba por los suelos, definitivamente ahora estaba por ultratumba. Evitó las ganas de llorar que le nacieron en ese momento. -Tai, yo…

-Sabes qué? Mejor ahorrémonos esta molesta situación… Aceptémoslo, tu no confías en mi, eso ya me quedó más que claro… -Volteó nuevamente a verla. -Tu te vas y yo era el único tonto que no sabía nada de toda esta mierda que estaba pasando!

-Tai, las cosas no son…

-Qué no son así como yo pienso?

-Si… Tai, escúchame...

-Escucharte Sora? Es lo he hecho TODO éste tiempo, he pensado en ti y sólo en ti, he… -dudó en decir _aquella_ palabra, pero su molestia no lo dejó pensar más allá. -malgastado mi vida preocupándome por ti, SIEMPRE. Dime, Sora… De qué me sirvió estar pendiente de ti desde los 5 años, de qué me sirvió protegerte de cada tonto que se te acercaba pretendiendo algo más contigo, de qué me sirvió cuidarte como una hermana más, de qué me sirvió todo… De qué me sirvió amarte desde que tengo memoria si… Si ahora te vas y no fuiste capaz de decirme ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

- …Eso crees realmente? ...P-piensas de verdad que has… Malgastado tu vida conmigo? -Trató de que Tai no se diera cuenta que las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer, igual que en su departamento…

Tardó en responderle, pero finalmente lo hizo. -… Si. Eso creo.

-… Ok…

-No tenemos nada más que hablar. Suerte… Donde sea que te vayas.

Sin decir más se levantó de la banca, aún fumándose su cigarrillo se fue del parque, dejando a Sora sola, con las mejillas mojadas de tantas lágrimas que caían y seguían cayendo incansablemente.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado ampliamente. Ya todos se encontraban de vacaciones, con lo cual Ken era el más contento, ya que podría ver a Yolei las veces que quisiera, sin personas estúpidas mirándolo inmoralmente siempre, y Mimi tenía todas las intenciones de irse de vacaciones y perderse un buen tiempo en Hawai… Pero por ahora, eso no era lo importante para ella:

-Bien… Los reuní a todos porque necesito hablarles de un tema muy importante. –Decía Mimi, mirando a cada uno de sus amigos. Se encontraban en el Centro Comercial de Odaiba, en un puesto de helados. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesita circular. –Dónde están Yolei y Ken?

-Tal vez se les hizo tarde… O Tal vez están celebrando sus tres semanas de amor infinito, cómo dice Yolei… -Le respondió Kari a Mimi, sonriendo.

A medida que escuchaba a su amiga, llevaba su rostro hacia sus manos perfectamente suaves. –Why? Por quéee? Ella debería estar aquí! Somos todos amigos de Tai y Sora! Tenemos que ayudarlos… -Dijo finalmente en un murmuro.

Alrededor de la pequeña mesa se encontraban Mimi, quien había sido la mente pensante de aquella junta express, Davis, Kari, Jyou e Izzy.

-Y… Dónde está Matt? –Preguntó Jyou.

-Está junto con T.K. visitando a su abuela. –Respondió Kari.

-Y yo qué hago aquí? –Preguntaba Davis, a lo que Mimi casi lo fulmina con la mirada. –Qué?

-I can't believe… -Negaba con la cabeza. –No puede ser, Davis! Somos AMIGOS de Tai y Sora… –hizo énfasis en aquella palabra. –TODOS somos sus amigos, necesitamos ayudarlos.

-Mimi tiene razón –Comenzó a decir Kari. –No podemos permitir que Sora se vaya y mi hermano siga molesto con ella… Además de ser novios, son los mejores amigos del mundo, se conocen desde siempre… Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Alguien más sabía lo de Sora? –Preguntó Izzy. Observó a Mimi levantar su mano, señalando así que además de él, ella también sabía. –Creí que cuando volviesen a ser tan buenos amigos, Tai y Sora, ella se retractaría de su decisión –Decía Izzy.

-PERO ELLA…! –Mimi cayó repentinamente, la verdad es que su amiga SI iba a rechazar la oportunidad de irse a estudiar a Francia por ese imbécil… Pero ya no valía la pena que sus amigos supieran, Sora se iría de todos modos… -Olvídenlo…

Sus amigos la miraron de manera extraña, sabía que Mimi no se guardaba cualquier cosa, tenía que ser algo realmente importante, además… Ellos la conocían, Sora era su mejor amiga y no iba a traicionar su confianza.

-Saben…? -Comenzó a decir Izzy. –Creo que es lo mejor que Sora puede hacer… Será una gran oportunidad para ella estudiar en el extranjero.

-That's true! –Concordaba 100% con lo que había dicho su amigo. Esto sería muy productivo para su mejor amiga. Al diablo con Tai –Pensó finalmente. –Si no puede entender que estas oportunidades no se presentan siempre en la vida, no vale la pena que Sora esté triste por él…

-En qué piensas, Davis?

El aludido miró a Kari al instante en que ella lo llamó, un leve sonrojo de apoderó de su rostro. –Eh… Nada… Y-yo solo… Pensaba que tenemos que hacerle ver a Tai la manera de que se reconcilie c-con Sora… Es todo…

-Chicos… -Interrumpió Jyou. –Olvidan lo testarudo que es Tai?

-Si… No será nada facil…

-Izzy… No ayudes tanto, quieres?

-Lo siento Mimi… Pero es la verdad. Tai es un cabeza dura… Por más que planeemos cosas para acercarlos nuevamente, ninguno de los dos dará su brazo a torcer… Recuerdas hace tres años? –Dijo observando a su amiga, que lo miraba triste y fijamente. –Mimi, es verdad…

-Pero… -Dijo en un susurro. –Yo… Yo buscaré la forma de hacer que vuelvan a hablarse por lo menos… De algún modo… Pero… Lo haré.

-Yo te ayudo, amiga… -Dijo dulcemente Kari, puso su mano sobre la de Mimi y la miró a los ojos. –Puede que mi hermano sea muy cabeza dura, pero ama mucho a Sora… Y no querrá perderla de nuevo. Verdad Izzy? –Buscó la ayuda del pelirrojo.

-Bueno… -Sus amigas tenían aquella mística capacidad de convenserlo de cualquier cosa. –Será difícil… Pero no imposible.

-Esa es la actitud! –Dijo alegremente Mimi, levantándose de tu asiento para ir a abrazar a Izzy.

* * *

Ahí estaba él… Acostado boca arriba en su cama, lanzando su balón de futbol hacia arriba y atrapándolo con sus manos, para luego lanzarlo nuevamente. Llevaba así cerca de hora y media, y no presentaba indicios de querer hacer otra cosa que no fuese esa.

¿En qué pensaba? Cualquiera diría que en nada, observaba fijamente el balón alejarse y acercarse, alejarse y acercarse… Pero en realidad, su mente en ese momento era un huracán de pensamientos, de recuerdos, de vivencias, de imágenes, de palabras, de sonidos… De todo.

.

_-Sora, te noto algo preocupada… Te pasa algo mi amor?_

_-Qué? No… Nada –le sonríe. -Sólo… Estaba pensando en cosas…_

_-Qué cosas?_

_-Cosas… Muy tontas en realidad, no vale la pena que te cuente._

_-Claro que si! Si te tiene mal, vale la pena que me cuentes, Sora… Soy tu novio y me preocupo por ti._

_._

-Dios, cómo fui tan tonto –Se recriminaba lanzando al balón al aire una y otra vez. -"Cosas tontas que no vale la pena que te cuente" –Intentó imitar la voz de Sora en un tono burlesco. –Me lo hubiese dicho… Lo hubiese entendido!

-Mentiroso…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, era su hermana, quien había entrado repentinamente a su habitación. Atrapó el balón en sus manos y lo dejó en el piso, luego se sentó en la cama quedando frente a Kari.

-Eres un mentiroso, hermano… -Caminó hasta quedar frente a Tai y luego se sentó en su cama a un lado de él. –Sabes perfectamente que hubieses reaccionado igual, da lo mismo cuando lo haya dicho.

-Já! –La verdad era que él sabía que si reacción no hubiese sido muy distinta, pero odiaba que su hermanita tuviera razón en esas cosas… Ella era muy pequeña para tener razón… No sabía nada de la vida! NADA!

-Hermano… En el fondo tú sabes que Sora no dijo nada, porque tenía miedo de tu reacción. –Continuó muy a su pesar de las cosas que reclamaba Tai. –Sabes que Sora no haría nada con la intensión de hacerte daño… A nadie le haría daño, de hecho…

-Tu no sabes nada, Hikari! No te metas en cosas de las cuales no tienes idea!

-Eres un tonto! –Dijo parándose abruptamente de la cama de su hermano y luego se dirigió a la puerta para salir de aquella habitación. –Lo sabías?

Sumamente disgustada, salió de la habitación de su hermano. Definitivamente no entendía que había en la cabeza de Tai… Arena, tal vez? Aserrín? O quizás no había nada… Estaba completamente hueca… Era un enigma que NO estaba dispuesta a averiguar en ese momento.

Se dirigió a la cocina, mascullando infinitas maldiciones para su hermano. Abrió un mueble, sacó un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Escuchó el timbre sonar, su hermano no iba a ir, y no había nadie más en casa. Bebió el agua sin detenerse, cuando terminó, dejó el vaso en el lavaplatos y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Mimi?

-Hi… Taichi is here?

-Si… -Observó a Mimi adentrarse en el departamento en dirección a la habitación de Tai, ella bien sabía a que había venido. Tomó rápidamente su muñeca. -Mimi… Relájate…

-No puedo, Hikari!

Taichi… Hikari… Si los llamaba por sus nombres y no por los apodos, era signo de que algo andaba mal, MUY mal. Estaba realmente molesta.

-Mimi… Se bien a qué viniste, pero esta no es la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas…

Mimi sabía que Kari, a pesar de su corta edad, era mucho más madura que ella, ahora mismo estaba recibiendo nuevamente una muestra de ello. Tenía razón…

Suspiró. -True… You're right… Como siempre… Tienes razón -Le sonrió. -Pero aún así necesito hablar con Taichi.

-Bueno… Pero primero veremos Friends -Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. -Yo sé cuanto te gusta esa serie… Está bien?

-OK… -Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sabía que Kari lo hacía por su bien… Se imaginaba que también debía estar hecha un atado de nervios, al igual que ella, y más teniendo en cuenta que Taichi es su hermano… Y es que ¿Quién no estaría estresada todo el tiempo con un hermano como Taichi? Con razón Kari es tan madura para su edad. -Concluyó.

Kari encendió la televisión y el DVD y le puso play al CD que ya estaba dentro del reproductor. Mimi se sentó sobre el sillón que se encontraba frente al televisor, mientras Kari iba a la cocina a buscar unos bocadillos, regresó con un plato lleno de papas fritas, lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro y se sentó junto a su amiga.

A medida que venían la serie, Mimi recordó aquel incidente con el video porno de Matt y Tai… Ella se había enfadado mucho con Matt, a tal punto de no hablarle, no llamarle… Cosa que con mucho esfuerzo tuvo que hacer, pues lo llamaba todos los días, aunque estuviera como loca hablándole, sin que él le respondiera… En la secundaria, aunque estuviese a su lado no le dirigía la palabra. Fue muy duro para ella, pero recordó que sus amigos, hicieron hasta lo imposible para que todo se arreglara… Esos son amigos de verdad. Por eso le gustaba Friends… Por pensaba que sus amigos eran tan unidos como los de aquella serie, eso le gustaba mucho. Repentinamente el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Están tus padres en casa, Kari?

-No… Fueron a comprar no se qué cosas… -Dijo sin despegar la vista del televisor.

Inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba… La rabia había vuelto…

-Kari, llamó Izzy, quiere que vaya a su… Hola Mimi! No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Hello Taichi. -No se molestó ni siquiera en mirarlo.

Un incómodo silencio se había formado en el living del departamento. Tai sabía que había algo raro en todo esto, pero no logró adivinar qué era.

-Q-qué decías sobre Izzy? -Se apuró en preguntar Kari.

-Qué? Ah! si… Quería que fuera a su casa para mostrarme un nuevo juego… Y eso… -Terminó diciendo al ver que Mimi volteaba a verlo con ojos de pocos amigos.

-Pues qué estás esperando? Vete… Go!

-… Bien… Adiós…

Tras despedirse se calzó sus zapatillas y salió del departamento. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Kari no aguantó más y se largó a reír.

-Por qué te ríes? -Preguntó indignada a Kari, dándole un leve codazo en el brazo.

-Lo… Lo siento -Suspiró profundo para ahogar su risa. -Es que… Cómo se te ocurre echarlo? Esta es su casa! -Le dijo volviéndose a reír de la situación

-Pues tengo rabia… Tu no?

-Obvio que también… Pero… -Se largó a reír nuevamente.

-Shut up, Hikari… -Se cruzó de brazos y a su vez cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

* * *

**Al fin actualizo! *-* Hoy me sentí con muchas ganas de actualizar porque por muchos días casi nadie ha subido un capítulo de un Fic Taiora, y me urge leer algo x.x Así que voy a dar el ejemplo xDD**

**Hoy es un día lindi lindi~ un 27 de Noviembre de 1990 a la 1:00 AM nacíí! :D la lata es que tengo 20 D: ya soy una vieja, pero por otro lado hoy se viene una gran fiesta con mis amigos, así que estoy feliz porque los veré *-* Pero bueno xD Eso a ustedes no les interesa :B Lean no más mi fic y me dejan reviews *-***

***Français Baiser: **Lindaaa *-* tienes toda la razón del mundo… Si ella quiere ser feliz a costa los celos y la envidia que nosotras supuestamente le tenemos, bien por ella xD ella es la que vive en la fantasía y en la ~I M A G I N A C I O N~ xDDDD Mi niña te amito mucho :D Ya me haz saludado por todos lados xD y lo único que falta es que lo hagas por FF xD Amiga *-* Amé verte en la semana! Solo una gran amiga como tu es capaz de hacer eso… Una gran amiga y con beca universitaria y con dinero para gastar en viajes xD Te amito mi Pía :) Espero que te guste éste capítulo, a mi aunque me dio penita escribirlo, me gustó mucho *-* Hay que darle sabrozon a la cosa xD No podía ser todo lindo y perfecto entre Tai y Sora :O En fin, te quiero mucho amiga *-* Nos vemos prontoooooooooo:*

***Puchisko:** A vo te gustan todos weonaaa! xD No podí ser más babosa porfa xDDDD Nah… si igual yo me lo imaginé rico al hermano inventado de Sora :D hay personas que no me apoyan con el hermano imaginario de Sora, ¬¬ pero "·$% para ellos xD Total es mi fic y hago y escribo lo que quiero! :D Si quiero los mato a todos menos a Jyou y hago un fic solo de él y como se convirtió en el mejor bailarín de flamenco del mundo :D xDDDDDDDD Pucha yo quiero uno así…. Un idiota mamón, macabeo y adorablemente tontoooo! Sería tan lindi (L) Ojalá te guste el capítulo :D A mi me gustó :) Wiiiiiiiii Falta poquito para vernos… Ah Oyeee, venganse por las Rejas xD No por el metro infernal de multiples pisos de escaleras x.x Casi siempre me mareo cuando voy allá xD Mejor me voy a limpiar, ordenar y lalalalalala x.x

***Kotoko19: **Lo siento… u.u no pasó tan así xD De hecho el muy tonto se enojó ¬¬ Pero no te preocupes, que Tai aunq sea un tonto, tiene buenos amigos que le dirán que hacer xD Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que te guste éste :) También me alegra saber que tenemos casi los mismos gustos xDD :$ En fin, espero que te encuentres muy bien :)

**Y eso… Feliz cumpleaños a mi :D Y a mi Alvarito precioso!**

***BeLyxan**


	13. Capítulo 13

*** Disclaimer:**_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_

_

* * *

_

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 13**

**

* * *

**

-Pues vete… Go!

-… Bien… Adiós…

Tras despedirse se calzó sus zapatillas y salió del departamento. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Kari no aguantó más y se largó a reír.

-Por qué te ríes? -Preguntó indignada a Kari, dándole un leve codazo en el brazo.

-Lo… Lo siento -Suspiró profundo para ahogar su risa. -Es que… Cómo se te ocurre echarlo? Es su casa…

-Pues tengo rabia… Tu no?

-Obvio que también… Pero… -Se largó a reír nuevamente.

-Shut up, Hikari… -Se cruzó de brazos y a su vez cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

* * *

-Tai?

-"Izzy, qué pasa?"

-Encontré un juego muy bueno on-line!

-"De verdad?"

-Claro, ven y lo jugamos!

-"OK, llego en diez minutos"

A pesar de su edad, eran unos fanáticos de los juegos. Siguió buscando en Internet, a ver si encontraba otro juego on-line, paralelamente abrió otra pestaña en la ventana de Internet Explorer e inició Facebook. Vio si habían actualizaciones a cerca de una persona en especial… Observó el chat, no la encontró a **ella** pero si a Sora…

Koushiro

hola sora! como estas?

Sora

bien… y tu?

Koushiro

segura que estas bien?

Sora

si… xq?

Koushiro

xqe te conozco… no me mientas, se qe estas mal por tai

Sora

u.u …sabes? queria rechazar la beca para quedarme aqui y no perder a Tai… pero el no me dejo explicarle todo y se enojo conmigo :(

Koushiro

pero sora, es una gran oportunidad… no puedes desperdiciarla

Todo este asunto le preocupaba tanto como a sus amigos. Sentía que debía hacer algo para ayudarlos, pero no se le ocurría que podía ser… Quería que todo se arreglara, pero no quería que Sora desperdiciara una oportunidad como esa para que pasara. Sora era prácticamente su mejor amiga junto con Mimi, era una de las pocas chicas con las que podía hablar a gusto. Claro… Ahora era amigo de Kari y Yolei, pero con Sora fue con la primera chica que tuvo la confianza para hablarle e incluso contarle confidencias. Sabía que le dolería mucho tener a su amiga lejos, pero sabía que bien valía el sacrificio… Ella estaría cumpliendo su sueño. Y pese a la distancia, confiaba en que no iban a perder contacto. Sora adoraba a sus amigos, no los perdería…

Sora

lo se… ya no lo haré, descuida… me iré a Francia…

Koushiro

de verdad? estas segura?

Sora

si… no quiero estar en un lugar donde mi mejor amigo no me hable, y cada vez q me vea me mire feo

Koushiro

u.u lo siento… pero creo qe será lo mejor para ti...

-Koushiro… -Era su madre. -Taichi está aquí…

Sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse y luego a Tai entrando a la pieza. Se apuró en cerrar la ventana del chat que mantenía con Sora.

-Hola Tai…

-Hola… De qué se trata el juego?

-Velo tu mismo, iré a buscar un jugo… Quieres?

-Bueno, gracias…

Izzy salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Tai por su parte, se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando Izzy. Vió la página del juego en Internet, estaba leyendo de qué se trataba el juego, cuando escuchó el típico ruidito del chat de Facebook. Repentinamente una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro. Recordó la noche del pub cuando Izzy les contó algo sobre la chica de su clase… Hizo click en la ventana de Facebook, pero se encontró con algo diferente.

-"Lo sé ya no lo haré descuida me iré a Francia" -Leía rápidamente. -"De verdad estas segura", "Si no quiero estar en un lugar donde mi mejor amigo no me habla y cada vez que me vea me mire feo" Y qué quiere que haga? Que le aplauda? -Continuó leyendo. -"Lo siento pero creo que es lo mejor para ti"

Sora

puede ser…

-"Puede ser" -Con esto terminó de leer lo que se veía de la conversación que mantenían Sora e Izzy.

-Estás bien? -Preguntó Izzy, quien al entrar vio a Tai frente a su notebook.

-Claro! Por qué no iba a estarlo…?

Notó que el chat que mantenía con Sora en Facebook nuevamente se había abierto, seguramente porque Sora le había enviado un nuevo mensaje… Que Tai había leído.

-… Se va, Tai… Sora se va.

-Lo sé.

-Y no piensas hacer nada? No vas a decirle nada? Desearle suerte?

-Ya lo hice…

-Tai… -Lo miró queriendo reprocharle su actitud. -Son los mejores amigos… Son novios!

-NO! -Interrumpió apresuradamente. -ERAMOS novios… ERAMOS los mejores amigos… Izzy, ni a los novios ni a los amigos se le ocultan ese tipo de cosas… Dime, por qué tu lo sabías y yo no?

-Tai, esto no tiene sentido…

-Respóndeme! Por qué tu sabías y yo no, si se supone que éramos tan buenos amigos… Por qué yo no sabía.

-Me lo dijo cuando estaba pensando en irse… Cuando ustedes estaban peleados…

-Ves? -Lo interrumpió nuevamente. -Además está chateando contigo… Claro! Como ahora son TAN amigos! Y además tu le dices que si se va, será lo mejor para ella… Qué sabes tu de lo que es mejor para Sora?

-Ahora… Al parecer, más que tu...

-QUÉ?

Suspiró profundamente. -Tai, esto es completamente ilógico. No tiene ningún sentido todo esto. Sora es tu amiga, ella siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarte, lo mínimo que deberías hacer ahora es apoyarla tu también. O ya se te olvido lo que ella pensaba de tu estúpido sueño de irte al Manchester United cuando tenías 12?

.

_-Sora. Ya decidí lo que quiero hacer…_

_-Y qué es? -Le preguntó esperando con una enorme sonrisa su respuesta._

_-Voy a unirme al Manchester United!_

_-A-ah si?_

_-Si! Será sencillo… Primero debo juntar mucho dinero, o pedirle un poco a mi papá… -Dijo pensativo mientras rascaba su barbilla. -En fin! Luego pediré un intercambio con algún estudiante talentoso como yo, de Inglaterra, o si no, viajo por mi cuenta._

_-Tai… Y la escuela?_

_-Eso no importa, Sora! Viviré del fútbol!_

_-Y… Dónde te vas a quedar? -Cada respuesta que Tai le daba, hacía que se preocupara aún más por su mejor amigo._

_-Tampoco importa, me da lo mismo si vivo debajo de un puente, pero iré a Inglaterra, a jugar en el Manchester United… Seré el mejor del mundo, y tu me verás, Sora! Verdad? -Preguntó al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga. -Me vas a apoyar, verdad?_

_-Claro… Si eso te hace feliz…_

_Ella era capaz de todo por su amigo, desde siempre, habían sido como uña y mugre, siempre juntos en todo momento, en cualquier situación, sea buena o mala… Ella sabía que si lo necesitaba, Tai iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por verla feliz, y ella haría lo mismo._

_-Tai… Si necesitas dinero para irte… Yo puedo trabajar… No me importa, pero te ayudaré._

_-Sora no es necesario…_

_-No… De verdad, no importa. Te voy a ayudar. Como sea, pero lo haré._

_._

-Son cosas totalmente distintas, Izzy…

-Es lo mismo… Incluso lo tuyo era MUY estúpido… Sora se va a estudiar en la universidad, para ser alguien en la vida, para hacer lo que le gusta… Diseñar. Ella te apoyó en tu tonto sueño de ser futbolista toda la vida… Ahora eres tu quien debería apoyarla en esto, que SI es importante…

Volteó a mirar a otro lado, cualquier lado estaba bien menos la cara "de mamá diciendo: Te lo dije" de Izzy. Inventó cualquier excusa con tal de salir pronto del departamento.

-Ya es muy tarde y yo… Tenía que juntarme con Hiro a jugar fútbol.

-Hiro se fue de vacaciones a Osaka…

-Ah… Lo olvidé, era con Ryo.

-Ryo está en casa de su novia…

-Bueno… Con alguien me tenía que juntar! Si? -Dicho esto salió apresuradamente de la habitación de Izzy y luego del departamento, dejando a su amigo perplejo.

Volvió a prestarle atención al notebook y a Facebook. Notó el último mensaje que Sora le había enviado y decidió contestarle:

Koushiro

disculpa, estaba un poco ocupado, pero sabes qe? sinceramente pienso qe es lo mejor para ti, te servirá mucho… conocerás cosas nuevas, otras culturas, paisajes distintos, otros ambientes… gente nueva

Sora

lo se… aunq me gustaría disfrutar un poco mas de japón… tengo muy poco tiempo

Koushiro

cuando de vas?

Sora

en 3 dias

Koushiro

qe? el sabado? tenemos qe hacerte una fiesta de despedida! :D

Sora

nooo! sabes q odio las despedidas u.u xfavor no…

Koushiro

:/ ok…

sabes qe te queremos mucho cierto? qe con o sin fiesta iremos a despedirte igual al aeropuerto verdad?

Sora

lo se… gracias :)

Koushiro

:) para eso son los amigos

* * *

-"Si?"

-Hola, linda!

-"Kari?"

-Claro, quién más? -Decía como si fuese la más obvia respuesta a la pregunta de Sora al teléfono. -Oye… Queríamos saber si te gustaría-

-"A ti y a quién más?"

-Mimi y yo. Queríamos saber si te gustaría venir a ver una serie con nosotras?

-"Claro… Dónde están?"

-En mi casa, te espe-

-"Ehm… Sabes? No creo que sea buena idea…"

-Pero por qué? -Volteó ante un ruidito proveniente de Mimi, se había llevado su mano hacia su frente, y negó con la cabeza mientras decía un sin fin de maldiciones en voz baja.

-"Realmente tengo que decírtelo?"

-Mi hermano no está en casa, salió hace poco, está donde Izzy…

* * *

-Dónde Izzy? -Pensó. -Pero si hace unos minutos estuve chateando con él… Será que vio todo lo que le dije?

-"Sora? Estás ahí?"

-Eh… Si… Si…

-" …Entonces… Vienes?"

-Pues… -Tardó un poco en responder, pero finalmente tomó una decisión. -Sólo por un rato…

-"Genial! Te esperamos, Adiós!"

Apretó el botón rojo de su celular para colgar la llamada. La idea de que Tai haya visto su conversación con Izzy la había dejado mal… No quería que se enojara más con ella… Aunque… Acaso eso era posible?

Tomó su notebook, que descansaba sobre sus piernas, para luego dejarlo encima de su cama. Se quedó mirando un punto fijo, pensativa por un rato mientras meditaba la decisión que acababa de tomar.

-Podría llamar a Kari y decirle que mi gato se enfermó de nuevo y que tengo que llevarlo urgente al veterinario… -Pensó rápidamente mientras tomaba nuevamente su celular entre sus manos. Suspiró. -Kari no es tonta… Seguro ya se dio cuenta de que yo NUNCA he tenido un gato… -Suspiró otra vez. No tenía otra opción…

Apagó su notebook, buscó sus lente de sol, tomó su celular y salió de su habitación para disponerse a ir a la casa de su amiga.

-Y tu, donde crees que vas, hermanita?

Sora se detuvo casi al llegar a la puerta y volteó a ver a su hermano, quien se encontraba en la cocina, apoyado con los codos sobre el mesón mientras sostenía una lata abierta de cerveza en la mano.

-No me vas a responder? -Dijo luego de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Eh… Yo… Voy a la casa de… Kari… Por qué?

-Segura que quieres ir?

-Claro! Kari es mi amiga… Me invitó… Está con Mimi allá.

Dudó si seguir preguntándole sobre su seguridad, le preocupaba mucho su hermana y sabía que si iba a casa de Kari, podía pasarle algo malo… Por otro lado… -Ok… Cuando termines, avísame… Me gustaría ir a recorrer la ciudad con mi hermana favorita. -Le dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, como tienes TANTAS hermanas… -Respondió Sora sonriéndole también. -Nos vemos más tarde, hermano. -Se dirigió hacia su hermano para despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla. Luego caminó hacia la puerta de su departamento, se calzó sus zapatos en la entrada y salió del departamento.

Iba bajando por el ascensor, ya había pulsado el botón con el número "1". Mientras esperaba, se dispuso a borrar algunos números del registro de llamadas de su celular, solo mantenía las de su familia y sus amigos, y los que se repetían o eran de desconocidos las borraba. Repentinamente el ascensor se detuvo, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia el tablero para confirmar si ya había llegado al primer nivel, pero no, se encontraba en el quinto.

Volvió la vista hacia su celular y siguió con lo suyo. Posteriormente las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a una persona muy conocida en la vida de Sora.

-Hola Sora! -Saludo entusiasta.

Levantó la vista para observar a la persona dueña de esa voz tan familiar.

-Hola Jyou… -Le sonrió. -Vas a clases? -Preguntó al notar su gran mochila y los libros que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Si… Los estudios jamás descansan… Solo a veces. Y tu? Dónde vas?

-A casa de Kari… Ella y Mimi me están esperando.

- …A casa de Kari… -Reflexionó más para si mismo, pero igualmente Sora pudo escucharlo.

-Tiene algo de malo?

-Claro que no… Qué hay de malo en ir a las casas de tus amigos?

-No lo sé… Mi hermano también se puso raro cuando le dije que iría a casa de Kari…

-Tu hermano se preocupa por ti… -Dijo luego de escuchar el timbre que indicaba la llegaba del ascensor al primer piso. -Él no quiere que te pase nada malo… Al igual que todos nosotros…

Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron. Jyou se acomodó su mochila y posteriormente los 2 libros gigantescos que llevaba en sus brazos. Sora, por su parte, lo miraba atónita debido al comentario que anteriormente había hecho.

-Cuídate, si?

- …Claro…

Jyou le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, para luego salir del ascensor, dejándola sola dentro de éste.

Sora, luego de unos instantes aún con la miraba perdida y totalmente desconcertada por las palabras del Superior, optó por salir del ascensor, ya que sus puertas se estaban cerrando, preparándose para subir. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo derecho de sus shorts y luego sacó sus lentes, los que colgaban del cuello de su playera, para ponérselos y protegerse del molesto sol veraniego que da de golpe en la cara.

* * *

**:D Ayer se terminaron las clases en mi U :D Ahora solo quedan los exámenes u.u Me eximí con un 6,4 de Inglés! ;D En la prueba recuperativa me saqué un 7,0 ;D;D Soy seca *-* Y en el herbario tengo un 6,0 u.u Pero igual *-* Ahora solo me quedan los exámenes para pasar ese cabrón ramo x.x!**

**Hoy será un día muy pro! ;D Flojié de lo lindo, iré a la Otakutón, veré a mis amigas (Meny, hoy vamos a salvar el Digimundo de las malignas garras de Devimon, Myotismon, Piedmon y muchos otros mon que ahora no recuerdo xD) ñoñas ociosas xD Veré a muchas amigas q no veía hace mucho tiempo! :D la Piyo hará cosplay… la Neldy andará por ahí maraqeando con las cosas de la USACH xD Ayayay…**

***Français Baiser: **Mi niña… me escribiste con mi cuenta xD pero igual vale ;) Muchas gracias por todo, aunque no estés aquí conmigo, se q siempre cuento contigo para todo… Te adoro amiga mía! Espero que te guste éste capítulo :) Me dio mucha risa cuando Mimi se enoja con Tai y lo echa de su propia casa xD Hoy iré a la Otakutón *-* prometo comprarte algo lindo y gótico! Porque aunq una yegua haya arruinado tu estilo más preciado, tu te sigues y te seguirás viendo muy hermosa de gótica! :D Te adoro amiga linda *-* Cuando llegue te llamo y copuchenteamos! ;D

***shaoran li:** Gracias por el saludo :) Espero q te guste éste capítulo :D

**Y eso xD Nos leemos :) Me iré a arreglar para ir a la Otakutón *-***


	14. Capítulo 14

*** Disclaimer:**_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_

_

* * *

_

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 14**

**

* * *

**

-Cuídate, si?

- …Claro…

Jyou le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga, para luego salir del ascensor, dejándola sola dentro de éste.

Sora, luego de unos instantes aún con la miraba perdida y totalmente desconcertada por las palabras del Superior, optó por salir del ascensor, ya que sus puertas se estaban cerrando, preparándose para subir. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo derecho de sus shorts y luego sacó sus lentes, los que colgaban del cuello de su playera, para ponérselos y protegerse del molesto sol veraniego que da de golpe en la cara.

* * *

-Recuerdas este lugar?

-Si… Se podría decir que aquí comenzó todo… -Dijo mientras con su cuchara sacaba un poco de helado de la gran copa que ambos compartían.

-Si… Cuando querías ir a pelear con unas chicas y tuve que detenerte porque ibas dispuesta a pegarles…

.

_-"Está saliendo con ese chico… y es menor que ella, lleva uniforme de Secundaria y ella de Preparatoria" -Escuchó y se alteró. -NO LO PUEDO CREER! Piensan que estamos saliendo…_

_-Y? –Dijo dándole otra cucharada a su helado._

_-Cómo que "Y?" Están hablando de nosotros, Ken! Por qué no se meten en sus asuntos?_

_-Bueno… Ve y pregúntales…_

_-Si! Eso haré! –Se levantó de su asiento, pretendiendo ir a reclamarle a las chicas, cuando Ken la toma del brazo, haciendo que se vuelva a sentar en su asiento. -Ken!_

_-Yolei tranquila… Deja que piensen lo que quieran…_

_-Pero Ken! Dicen que estoy con un chico menor, y que somos novios, han de pensar que soy una pedófila! –Reclamó histérica._

_._

Se sonrojó hasta más no poder al recordar el incidente con las chicas en aquel lugar, casualmente, el mismo donde se encontraba en este mismo instante. Sacó otra cucharada, esta vez más del helado de piña, chocolate, lúcuma, naranja y tres leches que compartía con su novio, y se la llevó rápidamente a la boca… Si que era una copa de helado muy grande… Llevaban al rededor de una hora sentados tomando helado, y éste no bajaba de la mitad.

-Ken… Esas tipas me estaban tratando de pedófila… PEDOFILA… Entiendes? No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. -Dijo en su defensa.

-Yolei… Entiende que soy sólo dos meses menor que tu… Sólo dos! -Le decía con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Ahh! Pero no estás negando que me trataron de pedófila, verdad?

-No te trataron de nada, Yolei… Además… Eso ya pasó, por qué no mejor nos tomamos el helado, que tu misma quisiste tomar, en este mismo lugar, pasamos un rato agradable y luego vamos al cine… O al parque… Donde prefieras.

-Ok… Vamos al cine!

-Segura que no quieres ir al parque?

-Si… Vamos al cine… El cine está en el mall, y en el mall hay una tienda de flores… Así que si vamos, te podré pedir tulipanes… -A medida que daba su explicación, sonreía cada vez más con la esperanza de que, de ese modo, Ken, accediera a su "petición".

Repentinamente comenzó a sonar su celular, se escuchaba "The Only Exception" de Paramore. Aquella canción como ringtone le permitió reconocer quien la llamaba antes de ver la pantalla de su celular y contestar:

-Hola amiga! -Dijo como saludo a quien la llamaba.

-"Hola Yolei" -Le decía Kari desde el otro lado de la línea. -"Oye… Te llamaba porque nos vamos a reunir con las chicas y queríamos saber si podrías venir… O si quieres venir."

Dicho esto por parte de su amiga, ella miró a Ken, buscando un "no" como respuesta, sin embargo lo único que obtuvo fue una expresión de no entender nada.

- …Amiga, me encantaría, pero no puedo… Estoy en una cita con Ken, y yo… -Comenzó a hablarle en un tomo más bajo a su amiga, pero ésta la interrumpió.

-"Ah… Entiendo, no te preocupes, nos vemos otro día. Adiós."

-Pero… -Era inútil… Ya había cortado.

-Yolei? -Interrumpió Ken. -Qué pasa…?

-Nada, amor… Es que Kari me invitó a su casa y yo le dije…

-Que no… -Interrumpió nuevamente. -Yolei, no deberías dejar a tus amigas de lado… Podemos tener otras citas.

-Pero Ken, eres mi novio! No voy a posponerte por eso… Ellas son mis amigas, lo seguirán siento. Y lo entenderán.

- …Si tu lo dices…

* * *

-Y… Qué te dijo?

-Adivina…

-No?

-Exacto!

Mimi, en parte ya lo veía venir… Conocía bien a Yolei, sabía que su obsesión por su novio aún no tenía fecha para cuando acabar. Podía hasta imaginarse la molestia que sentía su amiga ante ésta situación…

-Honey, no importa… Somos las que somos! Sora ya viene… La pasaremos muy bien juntas! -Decía Mimi alegremente.

Kari le sonrió como respuesta. La verdad era que soportaba muy poco la actitud de Yolei. No le cabía en la cabeza que dejara todo de lado por estar con Ken… Apostaba todo lo que tenía, que cuando entraran nuevamente a la escuela, Yolei repetiría el año por no prestar atención en clases y sólo pensar en Ken… Repentinamente el timbre la sacó de sus enrabiados pensamientos. Esa tenía que ser Sora.

Se levantó del sillón donde habían estado sentadas con Mim casi por una hora viendo Friends, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. No tuvo ningún interés en ocultar su sonrisa cuando vio a su amiga al otro lado de la puerta y la abrazó entusiasta.

-Ay! Sora… Que bueno que llegaste!

-Qué pasa? -Preguntó respondiendo a su abrazo.

-Estoy molesta! -Dejó de abrazar a su amiga y se dirigió nuevamente al sillón, desplomándose sobre él.

Sora por su parte, cerró la puerta tras entrar y caminó hacia el sillón donde estaban sus amigas, se sentó junto al lugar donde Kari se había "echado" hace unos instantes.

-Qué pasó? -Le preguntó a Kari, pero tras no encontrar indicios de quererle responder, miró a Mimi en busca de una.

-Yolei…

-Ah… Ok! Entendí.

La verdad es que ya no era novedad para ninguna de ellas. Tan solo habían pasado tres semanas de la relación entre Yolei y Ken y ya parecían una pareja de casados.

-Te juro, Sora… Me da TANTA rabia…

-Kari, no es para tanto… Están recién comenzando su vida de novios, es natural que quieran estar juntos. A todos nos ha pasado…

-A mi no!

Mimi la observó durante un largo rato, mientras internaba aguantarse la risa mordiéndose los labios, pero le fue inútil. La contagiosa risa de Mimi provocó que Sora también riera.

-Esa ni tú te la crees, pequeña! -Dijo entre carcajadas. -Yo recuerdo perfectamente cuando comenzaste algo con T.K. hace muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo. -Tu no, Sora?

-Claro! Como no acordarme… -Decía Sora. -Durante dos meses nos hablaba SOLO de ÉL! Así que a Yolei le quedan como un mes y una semana para andar embobada con Ken, según la lógica de Hikari Yagami!

Kari se cruzó de brazos y cruzó una pierna por sobre la otra. -Mejor sigo viendo Friends… -Dijo como respuesta a las "acusaciones" de sus amigas.

-Es la octava temporada? -Preguntó Sora, prestándole más atención a la televisión.

-Yes… Michael y yo bajamos todas las temporadas, él también es fanático de la serie y se las grabé a Kari.

-Han visto todas las temporadas?

-No… Solo puse un CD al azar… Para tranquilizar a Mimi. -Dijo volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, Kari. -Llevó ambas manos a su frente mientras negaba levemente.

-Pasó algo? -Preguntó Sora.

-Nada! -Se apuró en responder Mimi. -Nada importante, no te preocupes, linda.

Kari sólo se limitó a reír ante la rápida respuesta de su amiga. Ambas sabían que a Sora podría afectarle la escenita protagonizaba por Tai y Mimi, y que sería una situación algo tensa también para ella. Volvió a tomar atención en la serie. Era el capítulo cuando Chandler y Mónica se casan. Automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la escena que vendría más adelante.

-Qué pasa, Kari?

-Esta parte es muy buena! -Se limitó a decir.

-Que tierno es Ross… Bailando con niñitas, todo para que la chica salga con él. Las cosas que se hacen por amor… Todo para salir con Mona. -Decía Mimi.

-Luego tiene que bailar con una niñita gorda, verdad?

-Siii! -Respondieron Mimi y Kari al mismo tiempo. -Mira ahí está! -Dijo Mimi.

Las tres rieron al ver la parte en la que Ross debe bailar con una niña gorda, y ésta quería que Ross la llevara sobre sus pies.

-Eso no es tierno, Mimi. -Decía Kari, aun sin parar de reír. -Es muy tonto… Todo para impresionar a una chica que viene recién conociendo.

-Bueno, pero de algo sirvió… Después salen por un tiempo, eso es bueno! –Respondió Sora.

-Me dio sed… -Dijo Mimi levantándose repentinamente del sillón.

-Quieren un refresco? -Preguntó Kari, poniéndole pausa a la serie, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, siendo seguida por sus amigas.

-Te ves muy linda, Kari. -Dijo al notar el lindo vestido color blanco con pequeños detalles de flores en color rojo y naranjo.

-Gracias, amiga! -Agradeció dando una vuelta, provocando que su vestido ondeara y luego continuó su camino hacia el refrigerador, para sacar refrescos para ella y sus amigas. -La verdad es que todas nos vemos muy lindas… Deberíamos ir a lucirnos a la playa! -Dijo sacando los refrescos del refrigerador y dejándolos posteriormente en el mesón de la cocina. Notó que Sora vestía una playera amarilla que se le ajustaba muy bien a su silueta, unos shorts de mezclilla, unas sandalias y sus lentes de sol adornando su cabello como un cintillo. Por su parte Mimi lucía un top rosado que dejaba ver la parte baja de su estómago junto a una mini-falda de mezclilla y también unas sandalias bajas. -Ten, Mimi… Coca-Cola zero para ti y para Sora, una Sprite.

-Gracias. -Dijo Sora, se sentó en una de las sillas altas junto al mesón, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, al igual que Mimi. Apoyó sus codos sobre el mesón, luego de acercar su Sprite, y abrir la lata.

-Thanks. -Le dedicó una sonrisa.

Kari por su parte bebió una Sprite al igual que Sora, no era su bebida favorita, pero era eso, o beber una de las muchas cervezas que habían al interior del refrigerador, cortesía de su hermanito.

Las tres amigas siguieron hablando de la serie que habían estado viendo hasta hace poco, recordando escenas graciosas y sus episodios favoritos de Friends. Estaban tan inmersas en su conversación que no notaron el sonido de la llave, ni la puerta abriéndose, ni mucho menos cerrándose.

* * *

Como a cinco metros de su puerta, se escuchaban las no muy sutiles risas de su hermana y Mimi…

-Aún está aquí? -Pensaba. -Como sea… Entraré, sacaré una cerveza del refrigerador y me iré a mi habitación… -Decía para si, mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Cuando abrió la puerta para entrar a su departamento, lo primero que vio fue la televisión en pausa, dejándo ver la divertida cara de un tipo sufriendo... Y de una niñita muy pasada en su peso que bailaba sobre sus pies. –Parece que todavía están viendo Friends. –Pensó.

Miró más hacia la cocina, y ahí estaban… Riéndose de lo lindo. Su atención fue llamada especialmente por una chica pelirroja, la que alguna vez fue SU chica pelirroja, que se encontraba sentada sobre una de las sillas junto al mesón de la cocina, notó que apoyaba sus codos sobre el mesón, su rostro de encontraba apoyado sobre una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostenía una lata de Sprite. Miraba atentamente a sus amigas, quienes se reían impulsivamente quien sabe de qué cosa… Ella sonreía, y él no pudo evitar mirar cada detalle de ella, como aquellos shorts de mezclilla que traía, junto a esas sandalias negras que hacían juego con sus lentes de sol que se posaban sobre su lindo cabello y aquella playera amarilla, muy parecida a la que llevaba puesta… ESE día… No pasaron ni tres segundos para que un sonrojo se apoderada del rostro de Tai, ni para que por su mente pasara todo lo que vivió aquel día junto a la chica que observaba detenidamente en este momento.

-Hermano…

Su corazón latió como a mil por hora, tragó saliva, pero era como si intentara tragar una pelota de ping pong, las manos comenzaron a transpirarle helado, por su mente pasaban miles de excusas para salir de aquella situación tan incómoda, su mirada se turnaba entre la mirada de "Qué haces aquí? Hermano…" de Kari, y la mirada de "Si no sales de este edificio inmediatamente, te mataré" de Mimi, finalmente, observó detenidamente a Sora, quién le daba la espalda aún… No había volteado.

* * *

-Hermano…

-Hermano? –Pensó. –Cálmate… Puede ser cualquier persona… Claro! Como Kari tiene TANTOS hermanos… -Dijo para si sarcásticamente. –Como tan tonta Sora… Claro que es Tai, qué otro HERMANO puede ser…? …Bien… Lo único que me queda es salir corriendo de aquí con el riesgo de parecer una loca histérica… Se me está pegando lo de Yolei. –Concluyó ante su absurda propuesta de "Como salir de aquella situación". –Calma Sora… Cálmate… Relájate… -Mientras más veces se repetía esas palabras, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. –Ayy… Por qué tuve que haber venido… -Tras pensar esto, cerró sus ojos, apretándolos fuertemente. Acto que no dejó indiferentes a sus amigas.

-Qué… Qué haces aquí?

-Esta es mi casa… -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responderle a su hermana menor.

-Creí… Que estarías donde Izzy…

Sora había volteado a verlo tímidamente. Él, por su parte, cuando sintió la mirada de la chica, se la devolvió, lo que causó que Sora bajara la vista repentinamente.

Tai pudo notar que para ella la situación también era incómoda, al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer ante todo esto. Quería hablarle, pero su maldito orgullo…

-Me voy. –Dijo sin pensar más, dispuesto a darse media vuelta e irse. Cualquier lugar sería mejor que su casa en ese momento.

-No!

Volteó rápidamente. Sora se había levantado apenas escuchó las palabras de Tai.

-N-no puedes irte, esta es tu casa… La que se tiene que ir soy yo. –Dijo esto siempre mirando al piso, levantando la vista muy poco y siempre evitando ver a Tai a los ojos. Fingió una sonrisa bastante mala. Rápidamente salió del departamento, dejando a todos ahí atónitos, en especial a Mimi.

Tai por su parte, no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, Sora ya se había ido del departamento. Volteó a mirar hacia la puerta que aún permanecía abierta tras él. Luego sintió el sonido de una silla corriéndose; Era Mimi quien se había levantado de esta y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Good job, Taichi… -Fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir a buscar a su amiga, pero no sin antes mirarlo con la típica cara que le dedicaba en este último tiempo de "Te voy a matar, Taichi".

Sin más que aquellas tres palabras se dispuso a ir en busca de su amiga. Ese tonto pronto se daría cuenta de todo el daño que le causaba causando!

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al ascensor, pero algo le decía que su amiga no había bajado… Siguió caminando un poco más, hasta el fin del pasillo y el comienzo de otro, perpendicular a aquel por el cual caminaba, volteó hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y ahí estaba su amiga, sentada en el suelo, apoyando su rostro sobre sus rodillas y ocultándose más con sus brazos.

No dudó ni un instante en sentarse frente a ella y rodearla en un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido enseguida por Sora. No estaba llorando, solo estaba harta de todo eso, y ella la comprendía bien.

-Traes tu bikini?

-No… Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Mimi solo le sonrió. –Pues vamos a tu casa a buscarlo.

* * *

Habían ido a casa de Sora, a buscar su bikini, luego de ponérselo bajo su roja, tomar algunas toallas, su juego favorito, el UNO y unas cuantas cosas más como botellas con agua y bloqueador solar, se dispusieron a ir a la playa. De camino Mimi le mandó un mensaje de texto a Kari, la menor de las amigas no tardó ni media hora en llegar al punto de encuentro que le había indicado.

-Llegaste rápido.

-Claro, fue fácil con tu mensaje. –Dijo mostrándole la pantalla de su celular, el la cual se podía ver el mensaje de Mimi: "iremos a lucirnos a la playa,t animas a vnir con nosotras? ;D T spramos n l puesto d hela2!" –No podía perderme! –Dijo guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

…

-Uno!

-Qué? Tan rápido? No puede ser! Kari, ataque! –Tras decir esto, tiró su preciado +4 que había guardado con tanto esmero durante todo el juego.

Kari levantó la vista para mirar a Mimi con su carita de ternerito degollado, luego se dispuso a tomar las cuatro cartas. –No tengo ningún +4… -Dijo como respuesta a Mimi.

-Oh my God! Kari, sorry…

-No importa… Después de todo, Sora nos iba a ganar… Otra vez…

-No… Qué color eliges?

-Depende… Qué color te queda? –Apoyó sus manos sobre la toalla, para de ese modo levantarse e intentar ver qué color le quedaba a Sora.

-No te pienso decir! –Le mostró la lengua a su amiga en una suerte de burla.

Se encontraban a pocos metros de la orilla del mar, para su suerte, no había mucha gente, por lo que el rato fue tranquilo y agradable. Cada una estaba acostada, dándole la espalda al sol, sobre su toalla, formaban un círculo, en el que al medio de encontraban las cartas, los bolsos, las botellas con agua y los bloqueadores, o el en caso de Mimi, un bronceador.

-…Kari? –Dudo un buen rato si preguntarle o no, pero la incertidumbre la estaba carcomiendo. –Tai… Se enojó mucho porque estaba en el departamento?

-No me hables de ese tonto…

.

_-Good job, Taichi… _

_Ambos hermanos observaron a Mimi salir del departamento en busca de Sora. Tai cerró la puerta pocos segundos después de que la chica saliera y cuando lo hizo, volteó con algo de miedo a ver a su hermanita, encontrándose con una mirada totalmente opuesta a la que usualmente le entregaba ella._

_-Qué?_

_-Qué? –Le imitó ella con tono de burla. Al ver como su hermano le dedicaba una mirada totalmente desconcertada, prosiguió. –Cómo puedes ser TAN tonto? Lo tuyo ya pasa de la estupidez máxima! De verdad no te entiendo, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan inconciente!_

_El mayor de los Yagami observaba a su pequeña hermana como duramente le gritaba aquellas palabras. Era prácticamente la primera vez que la escuchaba hablarle de ese modo, y la verdad… No era para nada agradable. No iba a permitir que su HERMANITA, le hablara en ese tono._

_-Kari, no te metas en cosas que no te involucren. _

_-Perdón? Qué no me involucren? Ella es mi amiga… Y tu eres mi hermano. Cómo que no me involucran? De verdad que eres un tonto, el tonto MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO!_

_-Hikari, ya basta! Me tienes harto con tus tonterías. Esto no te incumbe, así que déjame tranquilo!_

_-No! No lo haré! Sora es mi amiga y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a preocuparme por ella. Y para tu información, tu no eres quién para impedírmelo!_

_-CÁLLATE, ME TIENES HARTO!_

_-YO TE TENGO HARTO? Yo estoy harta de tu estúpido orgullo… Si sigues así te vas a quedar completamente solo, y eso pasará porque tu te estás encargando de alejar a la gente importante, como Sora, de tu vida! Eres un tonto! Un estúpido! Sora tiene razón en llamarte estúpido Tai todo el tiempo!_

_Tai se había quedado estático… Ni una palabra salía de su boca, ni un solo gesto fuera de lo normal, salvo su respiración que se había hecho más rápida de lo normal. Esa situación ya se había tornado demasiado incomoda para ambos. Él solo atinó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, sin decirle nada a su hermana._

_-Habré sido muy dura con él? –Pensó al escuchar como su hermano cerraba la puerta tras entrar a su habitación. –Pero qué estás diciendo? Se lo merece… Ya era hora de que alguien se lo dijera…_

_~I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says,"When you gonna_

_Live your life right?"~_

_-Mimi? –Pensó en voz alta al escuchar el ringtone con la canción "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" De Cyndi Lauper, que le tenía asignada a las llamadas y mensajes de Mimi. Volteó casi inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido de la canción y caminó hacia el sitio donde se encontraba su celular, sobre la mesa de centro, entre el sillón y la televisión._

_-Iremos a lucirnos a la playa. Te animas a venir con nosotras? –Leyó. Sonrió al leer el mensaje, sobre todo cuando poco antes estaban hablando justamente de eso, de ir a lucirse a la playa. –Obvio que voy! –Respondió para si misma. Continuó leyendo. –Te esperamos en el puesto de helados._

_._

-OK… -Sora no era mucho de insistir, y a pesar que en esta ocasión realmente quería y necesitaba saber si Tai estaba molesto porque la había encontrado en su propia casa, prefirió no darle importancia al asunto… Después de todo, sabía que Kari tarde o temprano se lo diría, y a juzgar por la respuesta que le dio, se enteraría tarde.

Mimi le lanzó una mirada a Sora, la cual le fue devuelta casi inmediatamente. Ambas sabían que para que Kari se refiriera con esos términos y con ese tono de voz a su hermano, tenía que haber pasado algo muy grave, porque, a pesar de que en verdad Tai fuese la persona más tonta y despistada de todo el planeta, Kari lo defendía siempre y lo defendería de quien fuese, puesto que ella adoraba a su hermano.

-En fin… -Comenzó Mimi, tratando de disipar la tensión provocada. –Me toca…

-Aún no dices el color.

-Ah cierto… -Le rogó a todos las entidades posibles que conocía para que la única carta que le quedaba a Sora no fuese de ese color. – …Yellow.

Ni ella ni tampoco Kari, a pesar de su notoria molestia, pudieron evitar gritar un victorioso "Siii!" y sonreír hasta más no poder cuando vieron que Sora estiraba su brazo para recoger una carta del montón.

* * *

Observaba a su hermano ver la televisión, sin tener nada mejor que hacer. De suerte que a él se le había ocurrido llevar su guitarra acústica, sin ella, ya estaría más aburrido que T.K y eso, en ese momento, sería demasiado.

Se escuchó el sonido del teléfono, y la tranquila voz de su abuela, que les daba avisaba que ella atendería el teléfono. Ambos voltearon luego de un rato a ver a su abuela, ya que notaron que ella hablaba animadamente por teléfono.

-Matt? …Oh! Así le dicen a mi nieto… Si. …No, su nombre es Yamato… Si, a mi también me gusta mucho hablar con él, y también me gusta hablar con mi otro nieto, Takeru…

Tanto Matt como T.K se observaban a su abuela mientras hablaba con aquella pobre persona al teléfono. Los dos siguieron con sus cosas, T.K viendo la televisión sin nada más entretenido e interesante que hacer, y Matt tocando algunos acordes con su guitarra acústica, pero aún así, seguían pendientes de la conversación de su abuela.

-Como me dijo que se llamaba? …Que vende toallas?

-Tai… -Dijeron T.K y Matt al unísono luego de que voltearon a verse de manera cómplice tras descubrir al fin con quien hablaba su abuela.

-No, gracias. Ya le dije que no me interesa comprarle toallas. –Explicó la anciana pacientemente. Tras decir esto, la abuela colgó el teléfono.

Los hermanos no aguantaron más y se largaron a reír. No era la primera vez que la abuela le hacía eso a Tai, no entendía que problema había con él. Es que acaso no modulaba bien al hablar? Por qué cuando eran Kari, Mimi, Izzy, Sora o Ken los que llamaban no había problema? Matt se levantó del suelo donde se encontraba tocando guitarra y se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

-El que llamó recién era un amigo mío, abuela. Te molesta si lo llamo?

Su abuela lo miró extrañada. –Tienes un amigo que vende toallas?

Matt rió. –No abuela, él no vende toallas… Se llama Taichi. –Le explicó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ah… Debería modular mejor, no se le entiende nada de lo que habla… -Comenzó a caminar lentamente a medida que le comentaba a su nieto. Despacio, volteó a mirarlos a ambos. –Quieren galletas de arroz?

-Siiii! Tus galletas de arroz son excelentes, abuela! –Le dijo T.K emocionado. –Necesitas ayuda?

-Bueno, querubín… Vamos a la cocina. –Dijo la abuela, tomándolo del brazo para dirigirse a la cocina a paso lento. –Vienes, querido? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a Matt esta vez.

-Claro abuela, en un segundo.

Se acercó al teléfono y marcó el número de casa de Tai:

-"Si?" –Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea luego de unos instantes.

-Qué tal, vendedor de toallas? –Dicho esto se largó a reír otra vez.

-"No es gracioso, Matt"

-Claro que si. Admítelo! Aprende a modular, Tai… Dicen que si te pones un lápiz atravesado en la boca, eso te sirve para modular bien.

-"Ahórrate tus consejos de señora chismosa, quieres?"

-Ok, ok… Y? Para que llamabas? Supongo que no era para vendernos toallas como todos los años, o si?

-"Cállate" –Escuchó del otro lado de la línea, sin poder evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios. –"Te llamo para contarte mis problemas y tu me molestas con las toallas?"

-Ok… Qué pasó? Peleaste más aún con Sora? –Tras una larga pausa emitida por su amigo, decidió seguir con la conversación. –Qué pasó?

-"Es que no puedo tenerla cerca de mí… No puedo, me da rabia, siento ganas de golpear algo…"

-Taichi… –Interrumpió a su amigo. –No sientes eso… La verdad es que te sientes como un tonto. Y no soy el único que lo sabe… Todos lo sabemos, hasta T.K.

-"Claro… Y por qué tendría que sentirme tonto? Si estoy haciendo lo correcto, ella tiene la culpa por no decirme que se va."

-Tai… Te estás escuchando? Acabas de pasar de parecer un tonto a serlo. Si no haces algo inteligente, vas a perder a Sora, y esta vez será para siempre.

-"Y? Ya no importa, además, no fue mi culpa, todo es culpa de ella"

-Quieres dejar de hablar estupideces por un rato y escucharme? –Fue interrumpido nuevamente. –Te sientes como un tonto por la actitud tarada que estás tomando. Amas a Sora, y ella te ama a ti… Todo el mundo lo sabe y no puedes ocultárselo a nadie Yagami. Si Sora no te dijo que se iría es porque sabía que te pondrías más tonto que de costumbre con la noticia. Y no digas que es mentira porque tu sabes muy bien que no lo es.

* * *

Era verdad… Él sabía perfectamente que esa era la verdadera razón por la cual estaba tan molesto. No podía asumir el hecho de que la única persona que había amado realmente en toda su vida, se fuera lejos… Quizás por cuanto tiempo. Quizás en Francia conocería nuevas personas… Y hasta un nuevo novio, y cuando volviese, ya sería demasiado tarde para recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvieron. Seguramente Sora iba a estar con algún fracesito de piel blanca, ojos claros, cabello rubio… Y mejor que él en el futbol…

-"Tai… Aún estás vivo?"

-Ah… S-si… Oye… Cuanto vuelves?

-"Mañana… Con T.K nos iremos antes para despedirnos de Sora… Irás verdad?"

-Qué te hace pensar que iré al aeropuerto a despedirme de ella?

-"Te tengo que repetir todo?"

-No gracias…

-"Lo haré de todos modos. Si no dejas de lado tu estúpida actitud, vas a perder a Sora otra vez. Eso es lo que quieres?"

-Te estás dejando influenciar mucho por Mimi… Claro, como ella es la mejor amiga de Sora, y además es tu novia, ya te tiene comiendo de su mano verdad?

-"Realmente te estás escuchando? Vas a dejar de hablar como un tarado algún día?"

-Te enojas porque sabes que es verdad.

-"Vete a la mierda, Yagami"

Tras decir esto, Matt colgó. No entendía por qué de repente a todos sus amigos les había bajado la infinita amistad con Sora y el sentimiento de compañerismo y lealtad e ir a dejarla al aeropuerto en dos días más… Qué les pasaba a todos? Acaso era un complot en su contra?

-Si claro… -Se respondió a si mismo. –Sabes perfectamente que los chicos adoran a Sora… -Y tu también, incluso más… le dijo una voz interior.

Se quedó pensativo un largo rato, luego de salir de su trance, se dirigió al refrigerador por aquella bebida por la que había deseado todo el día, una cerveza. Abrió la lata y caminó hasta su habitación, ya en ella, encendió la radio y puso música a todo el volumen que daba.

… skin, Oh yeah, your skin and bones… -Escuchó en la radio. Por alguna razón esa canción se le hacía conocida pero aún no podía identificar de cual se trataba. Siguió escuchando. –Turn into something beautiful… You know, you know I love you so… You know I love you so…

-Maldición! –Inmediatamente apagó la radio, luego de identificar la canción. Yellow de Coldplay, la canción favorita de Sora...

Se sentó en su cama mientras bebía su cerveza, luego de darle unos cuantos sorbos, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mochila, buscó en uno de los bolsillos pequeños hasta encontrar lo que había estado buscando, su cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor. Sacó el último que le quedaba, caminó hacia el pequeño balcón de su cuarto, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar.

* * *

**Wiiiiiii! Ya queda poquito para salir de vacaciones! Si no fuera por ESE maldito ramo de Taxonomía saldría el miércoles, pero gracias a él termino TODO el viernes... u.ù Solo me queda esperar y rezarle a todos los santos que conozco para pasar ese ramo maldito xD**

**Hoy no le escribiré a cada uno porque no tengo cabeza para hacerlo xD he estado estudiando para ESE ramo xD todo el día y recién me escurrí que tenía que actualizar el fic... Ojalá les guste la parte cuando llega Tai y ve a Sora en su casa xD Era lo que varios querían... Pero no es el único encontrón que tendrán los tortolitos :O Hay uno peor. Ya falta poquito para el final, aunque estos capítulos serán súper detallados, pero créanme xD Falta poquito (6)**

**xDD Me encantó la conversación de Tai y Matt (L) Es como tand e amiguis xDDD Y que Kari regañara a su hermano mayor lo amé! Es que ella es como tan sumisa... Siempre me imaginé que Tai la sacara de sus casillas y terminara retándolo! y se cumplióoo! :D En mi imaginativa cabecita, pero se cumplió! ;D Ojalá les haya gustado :) Haganme saber su opinión! ;D En una de esas lo reta de nuevo... Entre otros personajes que también lo van a retar (6) (Pobrecito xD se va a llevar todo el fic en puros regaños! Ñaca ñaca (6) o Je Je Je Je, como diría mi profesor de Práctica mientras frota malvadamente sus manos xDDDDD)**

**Saludos para **_Lyls Zaoldyeck, Kotoko19, shaoran li, _**y especialmente a**_ K'asdf, Puchisko y Francais Baiser_** que están saliendo de sus pruebas :D Ya falta poquito para disfrutar de las vacaciones niñas, ánimooo! :D**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios! :)**

**Nos leemos ;D**

***BeLyxan~**


	15. Capítulo 15

*** Disclaimer: **_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B

* * *

_

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 15

* * *

**

… skin, Oh yeah, your skin and bones… -Escuchó en la radio. Por alguna razón esa canción se le hacía conocida pero aún no podía identificar de cual se trataba. Siguió escuchando. –Turn into something beautiful… You know, you know I love you so… You know I love you so…

-Maldición! –Inmediatamente apagó la radio, luego de identificar la canción.

Se sentó en su cama mientras bebía su cerveza, luego de darle unos cuantos sorbos, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mochila, buscó en uno de los bolsillos pequeños hasta encontrar lo que había estado buscando, su cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor. Sacó el último que le quedaba, caminó hacia el pequeño balcón de su cuarto, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar.

* * *

La luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara. Por más vueltas que se daba, la luz persistía, el sueño se le quitó poco a poco, lo que provocó que se despojara de la única sábana que cubría su cuerpo (ya que el cubrecamas y la frazada estaban en el suelo al igual que su almohada), se levantó y caminó hacia el baño sin importarle mucho lo que diría su madre o su hermana al verlo en pijama (unos pantalones azul oscuro, largos y de tela delgada). Se lavó la cara e intentó hacer algo con su aún más rebelde cabello matutino, obteniendo como resultado… Nada.

Volvió a su habitación e hizo lo mismo que hacía todos los días luego de lavarse la cara… Encender su notebook, abrir el reproductor de música, ponerle play, subirle el volumen y comenzar a escuchar su música. Acto seguido por hacer click en el ícono de Internet, e iniciar la página de Facebook, lo primero que vio no le gustó para nada. Era una publicación de Mimi, con la cual era imposible no sentirse identificado: "**Mimi Tachikawa** Hay gente realmente estúpida en éste mundo… Y está tan cerca… Si, hay gente estúpida, y TU!"

-Auch… No fue nada sarcástica… -Seguida de la publicación de Mimi, se encontraba una realizada por Sora. Realmente ODIABA la página de inicio de Facebook… Y odiaba no haber borrado a Sora de su lista de amigos, porque, aunque no le hablara, aún podía enterarse de todo lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer. "**Sora Takenouchi** 2 días :D" Observó también que hasta el momento, a dos personas les gustaba aquella publicación. –La primera obviamente es Mimi… -Dijo para si mismo. –Y la otra persona debe ser Kari… -Su mandíbula casi se desencaja de su cara cuando vio que la segunda persona NO se trataba de su hermana, sino de…

-Izzy? Ese traidor… -Suspiró… Izzy no era un traidor, era un buen amigo que se alegraba por los logros y vivencias de las personas que apreciaba… No como él en ese momento… Por qué no podía ser más como Izzy? Dejar su orgullo de lado y aceptar las cosas como son.

Su atención fue llamada por una nueva publicación, ésta vez, de su hermana. Se trataba de un álbum de fotos que había publicado hace unos instantes. Su personalidad extremadamente curiosa, exigió saber más sobre aquellas fotos… Sin pensarlo dos veces ingresó al perfil de su hermana y luego al álbum de fotos titulado "Día de playaaa! :D" Ojalá nunca hubiese visto esas fotos… Habían algunas muy del estilo de Kari… Le encantaba fotografiar paisajes, en éste caso, la playa en pleno ocaso, otras de la gente disfrutando en la playa, otras en las cuales salía Mimi y que no se dignó a ver… Y otras, en cambio, en las cuales salía Sora y que no podía dejar de ver… Aquel bikini blanco con rayas horizontales en colores verde pistachio, naranjo y amarillo. Una foto en especial llamó su atención, salía su hermanita junto a aquella chica que alguna vez fue su novia, las dos a la orilla de la playa, con sus manos extendidas y unas amplias sonrisas.

Simplemente amaba aquella sonrisa tan pura que poseía Sora… La adoraba…

Matt

hola tarado!

Era Matt, en el chat de Facebook… La verdad era que ni él comprendía aquella facilidad que ambos poseían de esfumar de la nada las diferencias y los problemas que han tenido, pese al poco tiempo que hubiese pasado.

Taichi

como estas pelmazo?

Matt

cansado… llegue recien a mi casa, y tu?

Taichi

ah.. genial...

Solo eso se limitó a responder tras recordar que solo se había venido antes para despedir a Sora en el aeropuerto… -Bueno… -Pensó. –Corresponde… Es su amiga después de todo.

* * *

-Pase… -Respondió al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta. Puso en pausa su iPod y se quitó los audífonos.

Su madre entró a su habitación casi en el mismo instante. –Hija, está lista la comida… Qué tienes? –Le preguntó a su hija al verla acostada boca abajo en su cama, apoyando su mentón con sus brazos cruzados sobre ésta y jugueteando con sus piernas, moviéndolas alternamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-Nada…

-Sabes que no me engañas… Estás así por Taichi? –Le preguntó al instante en que se sentaba en su cama, a un lado de su hija.

De pronto el jugueteo de sus piernas cesó. –Tan obvia soy?

-De verdad quieres saberlo?

-No… Creo que no.

La señora Takenouchi le sonrió. No soportaba ver a su hija triste, pero por otro lado, nada ganaba deprimiéndose ella también… La verdad era que la idea de tener a su hija lejos, aunque sea por corto tiempo, no le agradaba mucho, pero comprendía que era por un mejor fututo y oportunidades para ella… Además, un cambio de ambiente en ese momento de su vida, le haría bastante bien.

-Hija… Solo quiero que estés bien. –Le sonrió. –Se que vas a elegir lo que sea mejor para ti. Tu eres una niñ… Perdón, una mujer muy madura, y sabrás hacer lo correcto. Confío en ti, hija…

-Gracias, mamá… Te quiero mucho… -Dijo luego de abrazarla.

-Y yo a ti, Sora. –Le dio un dulce beso en la frente. –Quieres comer? Hice sushi… Se que te gusta!

-Gracias, bajaré en un instante.

Su madre sonrió complacida, se levantó de la cama y caminó por la habitación, saliendo de ésta, en dirección a la cocina.

Sora por su parte volvió a mirar su iPod… Lo tomó entre sus manos y buscó entre las muchas canciones que tenía en su memoria, su favorita. Se puso uno de los audífonos en el oído derecho.

-Look at the stars… -Comenzó a cantar en voz baja, casi en un susurro. –Look how they shine for you… And everything you do… Yeah, they were all yellow… -Suspiró.

* * *

-Vamos, vamos… Si! Eso! VAMOS!

-Gol… Gol, gol. GOOOO- NOOOOO! –Se lamentó Davis.

-Cómo pudo atajarlo? Era un gol seguro… -Tai apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y sobre sus manos apoyó su cabeza, lamentándose al igual que Davis.

-El arquero es bueno…

-Si, pero seguro que no es tan bueno como Gary Neville! –Dijo Tai, incorporándose rápidamente. –Eso nunca Ken.

Ken, Tai y Davis, se encontraban en el departamento de éste último, disfrutando de un partido del Manchester United. Estaban los tres sentados en un sillón a menos de dos metros del televisor. Entre Tai y Ken se encontraba un plato enorme lleno de Cheetos sobre el sillón. Repentinamente se pararon todos de su lugar.

-FALTAAAA! –Gritaron al unísono al ver como un jugador del equipo contrario agredió a Michael Owen en un intento de arrebatarle el balón.

-Malditos italianos!

-Qué les pasa? Acaso están involucionando? Parecen unos orangutanes!

-Cállate Jun! No ves que estamos en medio de algo importante?

-Ah si? –Preguntó Jun irónicamente al momento que tomaba el control remoto y presionó el botón "POWER" para apagar la televisión.

-NOOO! –Gritaron nuevamente los tres al ver la pantalla negra tras ser apagada. –Qué te pasa tonta? –Preguntó Davis a su hermana. –LOCA! No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarnos?

-Eh… Pues… Escuché la voz de Yagami, y pensé que si Yagami estaba aquí, Matt también podría estar! –Explicaba emocionada.

-Eh… Jun… a Matt no le gusta el futbol. –Le dijo Tai.

-Y lo entiendo. A quién podría gustarle ese deporte tan tonto…? –Suspiró. –Matt y yo tenemos tanto en común… -Concluyó feliz.

**(N/A) **En ésta parte me inspire en el último partido jugado el 17 de Noviembre, al mando del Director Técnico de la Selección Chilena, Marcelo Bielsa. DT desde el 10 de Agosto del 2007 hasta el 17 de Noviembre del 2010, Bielsa llevó a la Roja a Sudáfrica, unió a todo un país, demostró que con esfuerzo, Chile puede clasificar a un Mundial y quedar segundo en las clasificatorias. La Roja llegó a octavos de final, pero llegó al Mundial! :D Marcelo Bielsa se despidió de la Selección Chilena con un partido amistoso con Uruguay, en el que ganó Chile 2 – 0. Este humilde homenaje es especialmente para mi mejor amiga Pía Urrutia Rivadeneira (Franç) que es fanática del fútbol Chileno de Harold Mayne-Nicholls y de Marcelo Bielsa :) Linda, espero que te haya gustado lo que escribí y que hayas gritado mucho viendo el partido por Internet xD. Que descanse en paz el Deporte Chileno. **(Fin N/A)**

-QUEEEE? Cómo te atreves, estúpida! –Le gritaba indignado su hermano menor. –Acaso eres tonta? No sabes que el futbol es un gran deporte? Es un deporte UNIVERSAL! Cómo puedes ser TAN TONTA?

-Blah Blah Blah… -Hizo un gesto con la mano a medida que se burlaba de Davis. –Eso es lo que escucho cuando me hablas de futbol… Oye, Yagami… -Volteó a ver a Tai mientras le hablaba. –Y Matt ya volvió de donde su abuela?

-Fuiste tu? –Asesinó Tai a Davis con la mirada. –Tu le dijiste?

-No… Yo no sabía siquiera donde estaba… -Se defendió.

-No… Éste tonto no sabe nada de Matt, quién mejor que yo para conocer TODO sobre mi Matt. Soy su fan número uno! Matt debería salir conmigo, no con Tachikawa… Yo soy mejor para él, Matt y yo haríamos una gran pareja. Yo lo sé…

-Si, si si… Cállate loca. Mejor vete a encerrar a tu habitación y no salgas más… Así nos dejas ver el partido.

-Pero y Matt?

-Ya te dijeron que no está aquí. –Bufó. –Eres más terca que una mula… VETE!

Ken y Tai observaban ajenos la discusión entre Davis y su insoportable hermana obsesionada con Matt, cuando repentinamente, a éste último comenzó a sonarle el celular. Se alejó un poco de aquel ambiente para contestar. Vio la pantalla de su celular para ver quien le llamaba:

-Matt… -Dijo casi en un susurro antes de responderle. Observó cuan lejos estaba de Jun. Presionó el botón verde de su celular. –Si?

-"Qué tal pelmazo?"

-Qué hay tarado? –Respondió.

-"Pues… No mucho. Llamé a tu casa, pero adivina quién me contestó…"

-Kari?

-Acaso dijiste Kari? –Interrumpió Davis.

-Cállate, estoy hablando con Ma-

-Con Matt? Pásamelooo! –Jun corrió hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Tai, intentando arrebatarle el celular. –Dámelo, dámelo!

Levantó la mano en la que tenía el celular lo más que pudo para evitar que Jun se lo quitara. –No es Matt… Cómo crees? Es…

Jun esperó paciente su respuesta. –Es quién…? –Preguntó dudando de lo que diría Tai.

-Es Ma… Maaaakoto!

-Makoto? –Preguntó incrédula.

-Si! Del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria! Quiere que nos juntemos a jugar un partido, así que me voy. Adiós! –Se apuró en salir del departamento.

-No conozco a ningun Makoto del equipo de futbol…

-Obvio que no, tonta… No te gusta el futbol!

Salió rápidamente del departamento de Davis, una vez afuera reanudó su conversación con su amigo.

-"Jun?"

-Si…

-"Gracias por salvarme de la loca…"

-Nada de gracias, me debes una cerveza!

-"Ok… Nos vemos en media hora en el pub de siempre."

-Eso me agrada…

* * *

-Y… qué hacemos aquí?

-Ay, amiga… Es que necesito verme linda para cuando llegue Matt. –Explicaba mientras hacía pucheros. –Eres mi mejor amiga, debes acompañarme, además… Siempre eres honesta y me dices si me veo bien o no… Por favor, Sora…

-Bien… Pero no pongas los ojitos del gatito de Shrek…

-OK! Gracias amiga! Por eso te quiero tanto! –La abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga.

Sora correspondió el abrazo de su amiga. –Qué quieres ver? Vestidos? Pantalones? Playeras? Zapatos? O vestidos, pantalones, playeras, Y zapatos?

-Yo creo que la última se acerca más a mis opciones… -Le sonrió. –Vamos! –Tomó a Sora del brazo y la llevó a una tienda.

Para variar, como siempre que le tocaba acompañar a su amiga de comprar al Mall, terminó llevando bolsas que ni siquiera le pertenecían, sus pies ya no daban más… Estaba segura que ir de compras con Mimi la hacía quemar más calorías que durante los entrenamientos de tenis.

-Oh my God! Look at this! –Dijo soltando las bolsas que cargaba para "pegarse" en el vidrio de la vitrina.

Se fijó en lo que le indicaba su amiga. Al otro lado de una vitrina se podían ver unos pitillos color verde pálido, le pareció raro que aquellos pantalones llamaran la atención de su amiga… Por lo general el color que siempre se quedaba mirando era cualquier objeto de color rosado… Pero verde? RARO!

-Te gustan esos pitillos? –Preguntó extrañada.

-Te gustan a ti?

-Eh… -Dudó. –S-si… Son lindos.

-Really? –Volteó a ver a su amiga y luego nuevamente hacia los pantalones. Repentinamente entró a la tienda, dejando a Sora más atónita aún.

Sora supuso en seguida que era ELLA quién debía quedarse afuera a cuidar las muchas bolsas que Mimi había dejado en el suelo anteriormente. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón al momento de sentir como vibraba.

-Matt? –Fue lo primero que dijo cuando vio a quién pertenecía el mensaje. –Dile a Mimi que responda su celular. –Comenzó a leer. –Cómo sabe que estoy con ella? –Se preguntó. Decidió mandarle un mensaje haciéndole la misma pregunta que ella se había hecho.

Un par de minutos después la respuesta llegó: "xD no s obvio?jajaja"

Rió al leer la respuesta, en realidad SI era un poco obvio… Solo un poco. A los instantes salió Mimi con una bolsa de papel en sus manos. Si… Otra más para la colección de bolsas que YA tenía…

-Cuánto más piensas comprar?

-Esto no es para mi… Es para ti! –Dijo extendiéndole la última bolsa que había adquirido.

-P-para mi? Segura?

-Yes! Por qué no? Eres mi mejor amiga, Sora… Es normal que quiera regalarle cosas a mi amiga, no?

Sora sonrió. –Gracias Mimi.

-De nada linda. –Dijo lanzándose a abrazar a su amiga, abrazo que fue correspondido inmediatamente.

-Sabes? –Dijo saliendo del abrazo. –Matt dijo que contestaras tu celular.

-Es verdad! –Dijo escarbando en su bolso en busca de su celular. –Le prometí que lo llamaría.

* * *

-Mimi…

-"Matt, I'm sorry"

-No te preocupes…

-"Es que… Tenía mi celular en silencio. Perdóname…"

-Mimi, de verdad no te preocupes… -Dijo sonriendo. –Sabes? Estamos en "La Cueva", por si quieren venir con nosotros.

-"La cueva? Aquel bar donde me llevaste el otro día?"

-Si… Ese que te gustó porque queda cerca del Centro Comercial…

-"Really? Great, we go!"

-OK, las esperamos…

Cortó la llamada y volteó a ver a su amigo, quien lo miraba como si hubiese acabado de hacer la peor cosa en todo el mundo. –Qué?

-Te parece poco…

-No hice nada malo… Invité a mi novia y a su amiga, que también es mi amiga y TU novia a venir aquí… Qué tiene de malo según tu?

Tai dejó su lata de cerveza fuertemente sobre la mesa, dándole a entender a su amigo su enfado por la situación. –En primer lugar, te recuerdo que ELLA ya NO es mi novia… Y segundo, si ELLA viene yo me voy.

-Qué maduro… -Dijo irónico.

-Ve tu que prefieres, estar con tu novia y tu mejor amiga, y que los tipos babosos de bar te miren por estar con dos chicas lindas, o pasar tiempo de calidad con tu mejor amigo… Elige… -Le ordenó a su amigo. Éste levantó una ceja y le sonrió, dejándole ver lo obvio de su respuesta. –Púdrete Ishida.

No alcanzó a completarse una hora, cuando Mimi y Sora entraron por la puerta del Pub. Mimi saludó animadamente a su novio con un gesto con la mano, corrió a darle un beso y luego saludó a Tai con un beso en la mejilla, Sora por su parte, creyó que esto era parte de un plan maléfico creado por Matt y Mimi… Se acercó hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos, saludó a Matt dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego volteó a ver a Tai, estuvo a punto de acercase a él para darle un beso, pero finalmente se arrepintió.

-Hola… -Se limitó a decir y le sonrió.

-Hola. –Cogió su lata de cerveza y bebió.

-Asaltaron el Centro Comercial, o qué? –Exclamó Matt al ver todas las bolsas que cargaban.

-Cómo se te ocurre? –Gritó mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Matt. Dejó sus bolsas bajo la mesa, acto imitado por su amiga, quien se sentó a su lado. –Y… Llegaste hace mucho?

-Un poco antes que te empecé a llamar…

El ambiente que se estaba viviendo entre ellos no fue tan tenso como creyeron en un principio. Sora reía y comentaba algunas cosas que hablaban Matt y Mimi, por otra parte, Tai se limitaba a beber, fumar y observar detenidamente a Sora.

-Te ocurre algo? –Le preguntó a su amiga al ver que volteaba a mirar a todos lados y su semblante entristecía.

-Siento que no… Encajo en éste ambiente… Matt! Dame un cigarro.

Rodó los ojos, implorando paciencia. –Ten… -Ya estaba acostumbrándose a que siempre que fueran a lugares concurridos como discotecas, pubs, conciertos y otros lugares similares que frecuentaban, le bajaran las ganas de fumar para verse más ruda, al menos esa era la única razón que venía a su mente…

Recibió el cigarro y el encendedor que Matt le había pasado, con un poco de dificultad prendió su cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. Bebió unos sorbos del vodka-naranja que había pedido anteriormente, instintivamente miró a su amiga y le preguntó: -Quieres? –Dijo extendiéndole el cigarrillo.

-Qué? –Se quedó mirando por largo rato el cigarrillo que le había extendido su amiga, pensando en el porqué de aquel ofrecimiento. Finalmente decidió no pensar más y aceptar. Tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y lo llevó hacia su boca.

-Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó exaltado Tai, quitándole rápidamente el cigarro antes de llegar a la boca de Sora. –Acaso estás loca?

-Sé lo que hago… Dámelo. –Ordenó.

-Sora… Tu no fumas… Te hará mal…

-Yo se lo que es bueno o malo para mi, soy lo bastante grande como para saber lo que hago, no crees? –Dijo fríamente, quitándole el cigarrillo de su mano, aspiró el humo y luego lo exhaló lentamente.

Tai observó incrédulo aquella escena… No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sora fumando? Era como cuando se enteró de que ella había dejado el fútbol por el tenis, una rotunda y completa locura!

-Well... -Comenzó a decir tras aquella incomoda situación para Tai, pero muy divertida para ella. -Hiciste algo anoche luego de la playa?

-Si, salí con mi hermano. –Dijo devolviéndole el cigarrillo a su amiga. –Me pidió si lo podía acompañar a recorrer la ciudad, así que lo llevé a muchos lugares, al final fuimos a una discotheque a bailar. Lo pasamos excelente, bailamos mucho… Y conocí a un chico genial…

Tai, quien había comenzado a beber nuevamente de su cerveza hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para impedir que el líquido que recientemente había ingerido, saliera disparado por su boca y nariz tras escuchar lo que decía Sora. Cómo que había conocido a un chico "genial"? Más genial que él? Cuánta genialidad más quiere? Si él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de su Preparatoria… Había entrado a la Universidad de Tokyo con una beca deportiva gracias a su genialidad en el fútbol, estaba aprendiendo a tocar guitarra, tenía… "buenas" calificaciones, quizás no perfectas pero salvaban… Qué más quería? Quizás por eso pretende irse a Francia… A buscar un tipo más genial que yo… -Pensaba. -Pero si ahora ya lo encontró… Para qué se va a ir? Qué manera de pensar estupideces Tai… -Decía una voz en su mente.

-De verdad, amiga? Tell me EVERYTHING! –Sus labios formaron una sonrisa malévola. Miró en forma rápida a Tai de reojo y elaboró una sonrisa aún más amplia al notar su enojo.

Matt por su parte observó a su novia y luego de reojo a su amigo… No podía estar más celoso… -Qué tonto. –Dijo finalmente llevando una mano a su frente mientras reía.

-Pues… Mi hermano y yo estábamos bailando y Koji sin querer volteó su trago sobre mi playera… Él me prestó su polerón para cambiarme, porque yo no llevaba nada más… Es verdad! –Recordó derepente. –Tengo que devolverle su polerón! –Sacó rápidamente su celular de su bolsillo y buscó su número entre sus contactos.

-Tienes su número?

-Si… Anoche me lo dio. Es muy simpático, se ofreció a llevarme a casa, ya que Mako se encontró con una amiga de Kyoto y se fue quien sabe donde… A mi mamá le cayó muy bien... Ah, mira! –Le dijo a su amiga luego de buscar la foto que le tomó a Koji con su celular.

-OH-MY-GOD! He's VERY sexy! –Dijo luego de tomar el celular de Sora entre sus manos y ver detalladamente la foto de su nuevo "amigo". –No tendrá un gemelo por casualidad?

Matt carraspeó levemente, pero Mimi no pareció darle importancia.

-Pues… De hecho si. Tiene un hermano gemelo.

-Really? Y qué estás esperando para presentármelo?

Sora miró a Matt, aguantando la risa que le provocaba la actitud de Mimi, ella sabía que su amiga bromeaba con todo eso, porque la conocía hace mucho tiempo y habían sido las mejores amigas durante casi toda la vida. Ella mejor que nadie sabía cuan enamorada estaba Mimi de Matt.

.

_-Dilo… Te conozco! _

_Mimi se limitó a mirarla de reojo y suspirar resignadamente. –OK… Si… Está bien, me gusta… -Confesó finalmente._

_-Quién?_

_- …Matt. –Dijo casi en un susurro, el que para Sora no pasó desapercibido. _

_-Siii! Al fin! –Celebró Sora. –No te sientes mejor?_

_-Me sentiría mejor si tu asumes de una vez por todas que te gusta Tai._

_Los papeles se habían invertido._

_-Qué? Tai es mi mejor amigo, como crees que me puede gustar? Acaso estás loca?_

_-Puede ser… Pero dime… Te conozco…_

_-Esto es ilógico, estamos hablando de ti y de Matt. Por qué no le dices que te gusta?_

_-Si, claro… Como a él le fascinan las chicas como yo... –Dijo en un tono sarcástico._

_-Eso no lo sabes Mimi… _

_-Sora… Matt es un chico bastante serio, dime… Acaso crees que le gusten las chicas como yo? Para él soy una fastidiosa, una tonta, que no tiene nada en la cabeza… _

_-Él te lo dijo?_

_-No, pero no hace falta que lo haga… Se nota que eso es lo que piensa…_

_._

Matt carraspeó nuevamente e hizo que Sora soltara una carcajada, al igual que Tai, quien había tratado de estar serio desde que habían llegado las chicas. Mimi suspiró, dejó el celular de Sora sobre la mesa y volteó a mirar a su novio.

-Honey… Yo te amo a ti… Sólo a ti.

Matt se sentía extraño… Por lo general era él quien le decía aquellas palabras a Mimi cuando se ponía celosa de sus fans, pero jamás pensó que le pudiese tocar a él sentir celos, y menos de un tipo recién aparecido…

-Entiende que… -Continuó. –Eres una de las personas más importantes para mi, Matt… Y yo… Nunca… Dejaré que algo malo se interponga entre nosotros. –Le estaba costando mucho trabajo mirar a Matt directamente a los ojos. Ella rara vez hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia él tan abiertamente, y menos estando Tai en frente… Ella estaba enojada con Tai, MUY enojada… Por qué tenía que hablar de ESE tema frente a él? Porque amaba a su novio… Por esa sencilla razón. –No te imaginas cuantas veces soñé con ser tu novia… Hasta que un día simplemente me resigné, pero luego… Pasó lo del beso en la tienda del centro comercial, me diste una pequeña esperanza… Después yo me fui a los Estados Unidos… Y bueno… Ya sabes. Well… Lo-lo que quiero decir e-es que… Te amo, Matt… I really love you…

Matt tomó el suave rostro de Mimi entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, la observó detenidamente… Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Le sonrió para calmarla. –Yo también te amo princesa… Te amo mucho. –Besó tiernamente sus labios y luego apoyó su frente con la de ella.

Dudó en interrumpir aquel lindo momento que vivían sus amigos, pero finalmente lo hizo. –Eh… Yo… No creo que les importe, pero… Vuelvo enseguida.

Mimi sonrió ante el comentario de Sora, al igual que Matt. Lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y volvió a besarlo. Ya poco le importaba si Tai estaba ahí o no…

* * *

Había ido al baño a beber un poco de agua. Aprovechó que estaba sola para hacer una llamada.

-"Sora, cómo estás?"

-Muy bien, y tu?

-"Bien… Pasó algo?"

-Solo te llamaba pasa decirte que tengo tu polerón… Y quería ir a devolvértelo.

-"Claro… Mira, ahora estoy visitando a mi hermano. Te parece si nos juntamos mañana?"

-Si, no tengo problema.

-"Genial, entonces mañana te llamo. Un beso"

-Ok, cuídate.

Guardó nuevamente su celular en su bolsillo, se miró una vez más al espejo, arregló su cabello peinándolo con los dedos y finalmente salió del baño.

-Qué crees que haces?

Volteó rápidamente hacia donde provenía aquella voz. –Disculpa?

-Por qué te haces la rebelde, Sora? Acaso crees que fumando vas a conseguir algo? Que vas a cambiar las cosas?

-Taichi… -Si, Sora era una más de aquellas que cuando estaba muy enfadada, llamaba a las personas por su nombre. –Creo ser lo bastante grande como para saber que es bueno o no… No eres mi padre o algo parecido, no necesito que me cuides, si? Y por otro lado no necesito hacer cosas para llamar tu atención… Hace tiempo que perdí tu preocupación y tu cariño.

-Eso es mentira Sora, yo nunca…

-Bueno… No has hecho nada que demuestre lo contrario este último tiempo…

Rió sarcásticamente. –Acaso debería?

-No… Como sea, no importa. –Hizo un ademán de dirigirse hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, pero Tai se había puesto delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso. –Me das permiso?

-No… Escúchame! No tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas Sora… Tu ya tomaste una decisión, esto ya no cambia nada.

-Entiende que NO eres el centro del universo. Nadie es indispensable en la vida de las personas, y tu no lo eres en mi vida. Se que tomé una decisión y créeme que no tengo ningún interés en cambiarla. Me iré pasado mañana y eso no lo cambiará nadie… Ni siquiera tu. Por otro lado, hago las cosas porque YO quiero, no para llamar tu atención. Está claro?

* * *

Observó a su amiga avanzar por el pasillo que conectaba la sala con los baños, hacia ella, la detuvo a un lado del pasillo. –Eres una gran actriz… Estarás perdiendo tu tiempo en Diseño. –Vio a su amiga sonreír levemente, respondiéndole de igual manera. –Estás bien?

-Si… -Afirmó casi en un suspiro.

-Quieres que te acompañe a casa? –Ella negó con la cabeza. –Quieres que le diga a Matt que te acompañe?

Sonrió nuevamente. -No… No te preocupes Mimi, estaré bien.

-Bueno… -La abrazó fuertemente por unos instantes. –You're my best friend, Sora.

-Y tu eres la mía… -Dijo respondiendo a su abrazo. –Gracias…

-De verdad estarás bien?

-Te lo prometo…

-Bien… De todas formas te iré a ver mañana, si?

-Claro.

Observó a Mimi dirigirse hacia el baño, posiblemente a retocar su maquillaje como lo hacía siempre cada media hora aproximadamente. En fin… Caminó hacia las mesas a buscar sus cosas, cuando vio a Matt aplaudir y asentir… Sora lo miró extrañada… Por qué asentía? …Por qué aplaudía? Por qué tenía esa mirada como de… Aprobación? De pronto dejó de aplaudir y levantó su pulgar el señal de aprobación y de apoyo a su vez.

Ella sonrió, al parecer se había percatado de todo el lío ocurrido anteriormente con Tai, y seguir sus gestos, le daba su apoyo a ella. Tomó sus cosas, se despidió de Matt con un gesto con la mano y salió del lugar.

* * *

**¬¬ Y me cagaron las vacaciones po… Se supone que tenía la última prueba el viernes y de ahí tenía chipe libre para hacer lo que quisiera, y no… Me tiraron la prueba para el miércoles ¬¬ ¬¬ Pero bueno! :D Apenas termine la prueba me libero *-* Y me voy al Cajón del Maipo a disfrutar de la libertad con mis amigos del colegioooo! :D**

**En fin, con respecto al fic :D Cada vez nos acercamos más al final! *-* Fue brígido escribir la parte de Tai y Sora :/ No me gustó mucho… Yo soy una ferbiente seguidora del Taiora, pero cuando hay amor de por medio xD no ODIO D: **

**Éste capítulo va especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Pía (Français Baiser) por todo lo que sufriste linda cuando Bielsa jugó el último partido xD Ojalá te haga gustado esa parte del partido de fútbol :) Me dio risa incluir a Jun xDDD Tan … Hincha pelotas que puede llegar a ser esa mujer xD Ayayay… En fin :) Ojalá les haga gustado el capítulo! ;D**

**Saludos a: **_K'asdf, Lyls Zaoldyeck , shaoran li, Puchisko, Lauchita y Français Baiser_** :) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar siempre que pueden! :D Se les agradecen sus comentarios y críticas :D**

**Ahora… -.- A estudiar D: (Nooooooooooooo~) Pero es lo que debo hacer (OSUUU!) **

**Saluditos! ;D**

**Nos leemos :) **

***BeLyan**


	16. Capítulo 16

*** Disclaimer:**_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B

* * *

_

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 16

* * *

**

-Quieres que te acompañe a casa? –Ella negó con la cabeza. –Quieres que le diga a Matt que te acompañe?

Sonrió nuevamente. -No… No te preocupes Mimi, estaré bien.

-Bueno… -La abrazó fuertemente por unos instantes. –You're my best friend, Sora.

-Y tu eres la mía… -Dijo respondiendo a su abrazo. –Gracias…

-De verdad estarás bien?

-Te lo prometo…

-Bien… De todas formas te iré a ver mañana, si?

-Claro.

Observó a Mimi dirigirse hacia el baño, posiblemente a retocar su maquillaje como lo hacía siempre cada media hora aproximadamente. En fin… Caminó hacia las mesas a buscar sus cosas, cuando vio a Matt aplaudir y asentir… Sora lo miró extrañada… Por qué asentía? …Por qué aplaudía? Por qué tenía esa mirada como de… Aprobación? De pronto dejó de aplaudir y levantó su pulgar el señal de aprobación y de apoyo a su vez.

Ella sonrió, al parecer se había percatado de todo el lío ocurrido anteriormente con Tai, y seguir sus gestos, le daba su apoyo a ella. Tomó sus cosas, se despidió de Matt con un gesto con la mano y salió del lugar.

* * *

Se sentía muy mal… Su amiga se iba lejos, quizás por cuanto tiempo. Le costaba trabajo hacerse la idea de que su mejor amiga no iba a estar ahí para animarla, para hablar con ella, para ir de comprar con ella, para abrazarla cuando lo necesite… Estaba conciente que ella era la persona que más la apoyaba en ésta decisión, quien le decía siempre que "eso" era lo correcto, que era para tener un futuro mejor, para cumplir su sueño y ser la mejor del mundo. Un leve movimiento la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola! –Le dijo suave pero a la vez de una forma alegre.

- …Hola… -Dijo a medida que se estiraba. Comenzó a tallarse los ojos. –Llevas mucho rato despierta…?

-No… -Respondió abrazándolo, acomodándose aún más sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio.

Matt la sintió acomodarse sobre su pecho, le sonrió mientras abrazaba su suave y delicado cuerpo con un brazo, y con la mano que le quedaba libre se seguía tallando los ojos.

-Matt…?

-Si?

-Sora… -Suspiró. –Ella volverá… Verdad?

Se incorporó luego de la pregunta de Mimi, al hacerlo, ella se separó a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Acarició su rostro. –Qué te hace pensar eso princesa?

-Es que… Yo me fui sólo por un año… Sora se va por mucho tiempo, durante toda la universidad… Yo nunca me acostumbré completamente a la vida en Estados Unidos… Pero Sora tendrá muchos años para acostumbrarse… Tal vez no quiera volver nunca… Encontrará nuevos amigos, tendrá una nueva mejor amiga… -Bajó tristemente su mirada tras decir lo último, pero las cálidas manos de Matt le levantaron el rostro, y con ello, su mirada.

-Conoces a Sora mejor que nadie… Realmente crees que te va a cambiar así como así?

-No… Ella no lo haría… De hecho, conociéndola, creo que nunca lo hará. Pero todo esto me preocupa mucho. No quisiera tener a mi amiga lejos de mi…

-A ella tampoco le hacía muy feliz tener a su mejor amiga lejos. Pero lo aceptó y esa distancia no se interpuso en su amistad… Recuerdas?

- Si… -Sonrió. –Ay! Honey… Tengo miedo de que no regrese.

-Volverá… Ten fe, si? –Pidió con una simple pero linda sonrisa.

-Gracias…

-Por qué?

-Because… You always make me smile… When I'm wrong… -Le sonrió. –Thanks…

Acarició sus suaves mejillas con sus pulgares, la acercó levemente hacia su rostro para finalmente besarla de manera dulce.

* * *

_-… Se va, Tai… Sora se va._

_-Lo sé._

_-Y no piensas hacer nada? No vas a decirle nada? Desearle suerte?_

_-Ya lo hice… _

_-Tai… -Lo miró queriendo reprocharle su actitud. -Son los mejores amigos… Son novios!_

_-NO! -Interrumpió apresuradamente. -ERAMOS novios… ERAMOS los mejores amigos… Izzy, ni a los novios ni a los amigos se le ocultan ese tipo de cosas… Dime, por qué tu lo sabías y yo no?_

_-Tai, esto no tiene sentido…_

_-Respóndeme! Por qué tu sabías y yo no? Si se supone que éramos tan buenos amigos… Por qué yo no sabía?_

_-Me lo dijo el año pasado, cuando estaba pensando en irse… Cuando ustedes estaban peleados…_

_-Ves? -Lo interrumpió nuevamente. -Además está chateando contigo… Claro! Como ahora son TAN amigos! Y además tu le dices que si se va, será lo mejor para ella… Qué sabes tu de lo que es mejor para Sora?_

_-Ahora… Al parecer, más que tu..._

_-QUÉ?_

_Suspiró profundamente. -Tai, esto es completamente ilógico. No tiene ningún sentido todo esto. Sora es tu amiga, ella siempre ha apoyado en todo, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es apoyarla tu ahora. O ya se te olvido cuando le comentaste sobre tu estúpido sueño de irte al Manchester United cuando tenías 12?_

_-Son cosas totalmente distintas, Izzy…_

_-Es lo mismo… Incluso lo tuyo era MUY estúpido… Sora se va a estudiar en la universidad, para ser alguien en la vida, para hacer lo que le gusta… Diseñar. Ella te apoyó en tu tonto sueño de ser futbolista toda la vida… Ahora eres tú quien debería apoyarla en esto, que SI es importante…_

_._

Suspiró. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, eso de irse a jugar al Manchester United, a esa edad y sin tener ninguna otra opción de vida, si era un poco estúpido, OK… MUY estúpido. Sabía que si para Sora no fuese importante, no se iría. Sabía como era, la conocía perfectamente… Ella había vivido en Odaiba toda su vida, si no fuese algo realmente importante, no se iría por nada del mundo. Él, en el fondo… Muy en el fondo, sabía que ella haría lo correcto, y que había tomado la mejor decisión, pero no soportaba la idea de alejarse de ella, era su Sora… Su alma gemela, su mejor amiga, su confidente, su novia… su TODO. Y… Para que estaba con rodeos… Ya la había perdido por su estúpida actitud. –Tal vez debería hablar con ella. –Se dijo para si mismo en voz baja. –Si… Conseguiré una fuerte bofetada… Obvio, después de todo lo que le he hecho, no querrá verme ni en pintura… Qué tonto!

Notó el celular de Kari sobre el mesón de la cocina junto con su cámara digital. El plan perfecto. Si llamaba desde su teléfono reconocería el número y no contestaría, pero SI le contestaría a Kari. Acaso podía ser más perfecto? Buscó el número del celular de Sora entre los contactos del móvil de su hermanita y presionó el botón verde. Comenzó a sonar el tono y esperó con confianza.

-"Si?" –Escuchó la suave voz al otro lado de la línea. Abrió la boca para decirle aunque sea un "Hola" pero ni una sola palabra pudo salir de sus labios. –"Hola? Kari…?"

Colgó. No fue capaz de formular siquiera una palabra. Suspiró y dejó el celular de Kari donde lo había encontrado.

* * *

-Hola amiga! –Decía alegremente Mimi luego de entrar a la habitación de Sora. Cambió completamente su semblante al ver las maletas de su amiga sobre la cama.

-Hola. –Intentó sonreír, pues sabía cual sería la reacción de Mimi. –Llegaste temprano.

-Yes… Quiero pasar con mi mejor amiga todo el tiempo que sea posible. Necesitas ayuda con las maletas?

-Ya que lo mencionas… -Observó sus maletas con la ropa dejada descuidadamente sobre éstas.

Mimi solo rió tras el comentario de Sora, le ayudó a empacar algunas cosas y la obligó a incluir en sus maletas ciertas prendas que según ella era un crimen no llevarlas consigo.

-Sabes? Hace un rato me llamó Kari, pero cuando le contesté, ella cortó…

-Qué raro no? –Dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Si…

-Sora…?

-Dime…

-No has entendido, verdad?

-Entender qué?

Suspiró. –Olvídalo…

* * *

Aún caían algunas gotas de agua por las puntas de su corto cabello. Caminaba por toda su casa, mirando de un lado a otro rápidamente, si la veía su madre así lo más probable es que reciba un gran regaño por no haberse secado el cabello aún, posiblemente le diga que va a pescar un resfriado, que puede contraer sinusitis y cosas por el estilo que siempre solía decirle ante aquella situación…

-Rápido… Rápido… -Se repetía una y otra vez mientras continuaba mirando a todos lados. –Dónde lo dejé… -Mordió su labio inferior en un intento por recordar.

Caminó hacia el living, repitiendo la misma operación que llevaba haciendo hace casi 15 minutos: Entraba a una habitación, caminaba por toda ésta, observando, levantando cosas, viendo en el suelo, debajo de los muebles y luego retirarse. –En la cocina! –Recordó rápidamente.

En efecto, caminó hacia la cocina, miró el mesón y ahí se encontraba, aquel objeto tan buscado: Su teléfono celular. Apenas lo tomó éste comenzó a sonar la canción "Talk" de Coldplay, sabía perfectamente a quién correspondía aquella canción: Sora.

-Hola linda! –Contestó alegre.

-"Hola, cómo estás?"

-Bien y tu?

-"Bien… Oye, mi niña… Para qué me llamaste?"

-Qué?

-"Hace rato me llamaste, y colgaste… Qué ocurrió? Me preocupé mucho."

-Lo siento… Te llamé y justo se me acabó el dinero del celular… -Mintió. –Luego me fui a duchar… Por eso no te llamé enseguida. Lamento haberte preocupado.

-"Descuida linda… Estábamos preocupadas, eso es todo"

-Estábamos?

-"Mimi y yo… Te gustaría venir?"

-Claro! Me juntaré con Yolei en unos 20 minutos más, luego iremos, te parece?

-"Genial, las esperamos entonces… Cuídate!"

-Ustedes también, un beso a las dos!. –Tras aquella despedida cortó la llamada, guardó su celular en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano.

-Pasa… -Se escuchó luego de que golpeara la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar a la habitación.

-Hermano, te puedo decir algo?

-Claro, que pasa? –Preguntó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su notebook mientras tecleaba algo.

-Si quieres hablar con Sora, no crees que seria mas fácil ir a verla a su casa, o… No se… Llamarla desde TU teléfono. –Usó énfasis en aquella palabra.

Tai se puso nervioso e inmediatamente dejó de hacer lo que fuese que estaba haciendo en ese momento. El frío recorrió su espalda de abajo hacia arriba antes de contestarle a su hermana. –Yo…

-Tú?

-Lo que pasa es que… -Planeó rápidamente una excusa… Cómo siempre. –Se me descargó el celular y perdió el cargador, así que como mi celular está muerto por ahora, usé el tuyo… –_"Si!_" Pensó victorioso tras haber ideado aquella excusa tan rápidamente, según él.

-Ya veo… Y por qué le cortaste?

-Eh… Yo…

-OK… Como sea… Saldré con Yolei, volveré tarde…

Al salir de la habitación de Tai se dirigió al baño para arreglarse un poco el cabello, inspeccionó con ojo crítico su vestimenta, una playera blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura junto shorts de mezclilla algo gastados y sus tan preciadas Converses color sandía. Buscó en su habitación un bolso pequeño, y algo de dinero que metió en su interior al igual que su cámara digital.

* * *

-Kari, lo siento… -Se disculpó. –Se me hizo un poco tarde.

-Descuida. –Le sonrió a su amiga. –Llegué hace poco. –Observó a su amiga sentarse junto a ella en la banca donde se encontraba. Bajó la mirada… Acto que no pasó desapercibido por su amiga.

-Qué tienes Kari? Estás triste porque Sora se va?

-Si… No me acostumbro a la idea de que se irá lejos… -Dijo triste. –Es que… Es mi amiga… Siempre ha formado parte de mi vida. Además… Me entristece mucho que se vaya peleada con mi hermano. –Agregó.

Yolei suspiró. La verdad era que a pesar de que no conocía a Sora tanto como Kari o Mimi, Sora era su amiga y también la ponía triste no verla por un tiempo. –Sabes? Creo que a Sora esta situación también la pone muy triste… Pero… Nosotras somos sus amigas! No podemos dejar que nos vea así… Tenemos que estar feliz por ella. –Le dijo a Kari con una gran sonrisa.

Kari la observaba detenidamente. Yolei tenía razón… No podía dejar que Sora la viera triste…

-Tienes toda la razón amiga!

Yolei le sonrió, ella también lo hizo como respuesta. –Tengo una idea… -Dijo levantándose repentinamente de la banca. Yolei sin pensarlo se levantó con ella.

* * *

-Buenas tardes señora Takenouchi. –Saludaron al unísono Kari y Yolei con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes chicas. Cómo están?

-Bien, y usted? –Preguntó Kari.

-Bien… Pasen. –Dijo moviéndose a un costado de umbral de la puerta para que las chicas pudiesen pasar. –Vienen a ver a Sora?

-Si… -Dijo Kari avanzando hacia el living, seguida de Yolei.

-Pasen. Está en su habitación.

-Gracias. –Dijeron ambas adentrándose por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Sora.

-Pase. –Dijo tras escuchas un leve golpe en la puerta. –Hola! –Saludó alegre a sus amigas.

-Hola lindas, cómo están?

-Fine…

-Qué pasó por tu habitación Sora? –Gritó Yolei. –Un huracán? –Observó detenidamente la habitación, de lado a lado, de arriba a abajo.

Sora volteó y recorrió con la mirada su habitación. Tenía tres montones de ropa sobre su cama además de una gran maleta azul marino, ella se encontraba sentada en un pequeño espacio libre de ésta, en tanto Mimi ocupaba la silla del escritorio. Había una maleta más pequeña en el piso junto a la cama y sobre ésta se encontraba un montón más de ropa, donde Mimi iba seleccionando qué prendas DEBÍA llevar su amiga.

-Relájate Yolei, solo estamos ordenando… -Decía Mimi, como si se tratara de lo más normal.

-Ordenando? Le llamas a ESTO orden?

-Yolei, tranquila. –Le dijo Kari tocándole el hombro. –Recuerda que vinimos a ver a Sora… Necesitas ayuda?

-La verdad… Con la ayuda de Mimi ya tengo suficiente. Pero siéntense… Aún queda algo de espacio en mi cama. –Dijo levantándose para luego correr los montones de ropa hacia la muralla. –Listo.

Kari y Yolei tomaron asiento junto a Sora, quien volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, ésta vez cruzando sus piernas. –Quieren algo de beber? –Preguntó Sora.

-Bueno…

Sora se levantó nuevamente de su cama, y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

-Yo te ayudo. –Dijo Kari levantándose rápidamente para seguir a Sora.

Yolei observó salir a sus amigas, bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Qué pasa amiga? –Preguntó Mimi dándose impulso para acercar la silla del computador hacia Yolei.

-No me acostumbro aún a la idea Mimi… Sora se va mañana… Es tan pronto… Y créeme que me he guardado esto siempre que hablo con Kari, porque a ella esto le afecta más que a mi, o eso parece, pero… -Calló repentinamente.

-Amiga… A mi también me pone muy triste esto. Cuando estoy en mi habitación sola, lloro mucho… Sora es mi mejor amiga, la conozco hace años… Cuando yo me fui a vivir a Estados Unidos también lloraba porque las personas importantes para mi se encontraban muy lejos… Y ahora que estoy de vuelta, mi amiga se va… También me siento mal, pero… Tenemos que darle ánimos a Sora, ella tampoco quiere irse, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Además… No se irá para siempre, solo por algunos años… No dejemos que Sora nos vea mal, si? –Dijo tratado de sonreírle.

-Tienes razón… Tratemos de estar bien… -Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Llegamos! –Anunció Kari, entrando con una jarra llena de jugo de naranja, seguida por Sora, quien traía una bandeja con cuatro vasos y un pote con hielos en cubitos que dejó sobre el escritorio. –Y? De qué hablaron mientras no estuvimos? –Dijo luego de imitar la acción de Sora.

-De la vida… -Respondió vagamente Mimi.

-Ah… -Se sirvió un vaso de jugo con tres hielos y volvió a sentarse en la cama, sin entender mucho aquella respuesta de Mimi. Observó Como Sora seleccionaba algunas prendas y las doblaba cuidadosamente para luego dejarlas en la maleta grande que se encontraba sobre la cama. Observó a sus amigas, quienes también miraban a Sora, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Yolei y Mimi sintieron su mirada. Todas se miraron sin saber que hacer o decir. Finalmente Yolei lo hizo.

-Eh… Sora? Te sirvo un vaso de jugo?

-No, gracias. –Dijo sin dejar de doblar las prendas de vestir. –Yo lo hago después.

-Está bien… -Observó nuevamente a Kari, que la miraba interrogante como queriéndole decir "No es suficiente, intenta algo más", ella solo se encogió de hombros, sin saber que hacer.

-Sora… -Habló Mimi. –Haz vuelto a ver a aquel chico del que me comentaste ayer?

-Koji? Si… Hoy me llamó, le devolví su polerón, hablamos un rato, luego me initó un helado… Y eso…

Kari se mantenía quieta, escuchando atentamente lo que hablaban sus amigas. –Ayer… -Pensaba. –Con razón mi hermano llegó de tan mal genio. –Sonrió.

.

_Abrió el refrigerador y sacó el pastel que anteriormente había traído su madre, cortó una rebanada, la depositó en un plato y volvió a dejar el pastel dentro del refrigerador. Volteó nuevamente al mesón, cogió el plato y caminó hacia el sillón del living para luego sentarse a comer su rebanada tranquilamente mientras veía Parental Control en MTV._

_El sonido de unas llaves la obligó a ver hacia la puerta._

_-Hermano… -Dijo inconcientemente al verlo entrar al departamento. Cerró sus ojos rápidamente como respuesta al fuerte golpe con el que Tai había cerrado la puerta. Los abrió lentamente al oír como su hermano mascullaba diversas cosas, más para si mismo que para cualquier otra persona. -Pasó algo?_

_-No… _

_-Ah… Oye, quieres pastel? Mamá lo traj_

_-NO! …No quiero nada, gracias._

_-Pero es de milhojas… Te encanta el pastel de milhojas… Qué te pasa?_

_-Nada, no me pasa nada. Solo que crees que haces algo lindo por alguien, como preocuparte por su salud o por las malas juntas que tiene en su vida, pero todo lo que pueda decir o pensar no es importante para ese "alguien" –Decía mientras hacía un montón de señas con las manos. Suspiró con rabia. –Tratas de hacer algo lindo por una chica que alguna vez fue tu mejor amiga y como te lo agradece? Saliendo con otros chicos… -Se respondió a si mismo. –QUE LINDO!_

_Observó como su hermano caminaba con paso fuerte a su habitación, supo inmediatamente cuando éste estuvo ya en su cuarto porque pudo escuchar un estruendo mayor al que escuchó cuando su hermano llegó a la casa. Optó por seguir viendo la televisión, sin entender nada de la actitud de su hermano._

_._

-Así que por eso estaba tan enojado… -Sonrió.

-What…?

-Nada… -Se apuró en decir. Pensó aquello no había salido de su cabeza, pero se equivocó.

-Sora? –Yolei esperó a que su amiga volteara a verla y prosiguió. –Me prestas tu notebook?

-Claro, úsalo, está encendido. –Volvió hacia su ropa. Por su parte Mimi se levantó de la silla del escritorio para usar un pequeño espacio disponible en la cama, también comenzó a doblar algunas prendas para luego depositarlas en la maleta de su amiga.

Yolei se sentó en la silla que anteriormente había sido ocupada por Mimi y abrió el notebook, hizo click en el ícono de Internet Explorer para luego escribir en la barra la página de Facebook. Puso su correo electrónico, su clave e inició sesión. Entró a su perfil y ahí pudo apreciar un mensaje de su novio: "**Ken Ichijoji **Te amo :) (L)" Yolei ahogó un grito de emoción, estaba apunto de responderle cuando Tai le habló por el chat:

Taichi

oye kari esta contigo?

Yolei

hola Yolei, hola Tai como estas? bien gracias, y tu? bien tambien, Kari esta contigo? oh si esta conmigo ¬¬ mejor no crees?

Taichi

esta contigo? donde estan? son unas sueltas ¬¬

Yolei

estamos donde Sora

Taichi

y que hacen ahi? no van a lograr nada, sora se va a ir igual ¬¬ asi que mejor no pierdan mas el tiempo

Yolei al leer eso, hizo una mueca de indignación y posó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Tocó levemente a Mimi, cuando ella volteó a verla, le indicó con la mano que leyera lo que había escrito Tai. Mimi leyó rápida y atentamente todo el texto.

-This idiot… -Dijo completamente molesta e indignada, al igual que Yolei. Volteó a mirar a Sora, quien por suerte no se había percatado de nada. Se volvió hacia el notebook. –What do you think? Maybe he thinks the King of the World? –Ella susurraba, pero para si misma y para Yolei, era como si le gritase a los cuatro vientos. –Este imbécil me tendrá que escuchar, ya verás… -Se acomodó ante la pantalla y el teclado:

Yolei

Escucha bien Yagami, porque solo lo diré una vez, si estamos con Sora es porque ella es nuestra amiga y la QUEREMOS MUCHO ¬¬ No como otro, OK? Y para nosotras, estar con ella NO es perder el tiempo como tu piensas, está claro?

Taichi

mimi no puedo escucharte porque no me haz dicho nada xD

Yolei

Whatever ¬¬ deja a Sora tranquila quieres? Y deja de hacer el ridículo con tus celos estúpidos

Kari rápidamente se unió a sus amigas luego de escuchar las múltiples rabietas de Mimi frente al notebook de Sora, ésta última solo se dedicaba a mirarlas sin entender mucho de qué se trataba, volvió a ver hacia su maleta, llevó su mano derecha hacia su mentón y mordió su labio inferior. –Me falta algo… -Susurró. –Claro, mis fotos. –Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia su closet, se puso en puntillas para alcanzar el compartimento más alto de éste y sacar su caja repleta de fotos, sin embargo sus dedos tocaron otra caja, la cual pudo reconocer fácilmente por el frío metal. Sus ojos inmediatamente inspiraron una gran sorpresa al saber de qué se trataba, con algo de dificultad la tomó entre sus manos y la acercó hacia ella. Volvió a sentarse en su cama y abrió temerosamente aquella cajita verde pistacho con algunos adornos blancos. Recordó el momento en el cual con toda la rabia y el enojo del mundo había depositado cada foto, cada objeto, cada cosa que le recordara a Tai y la dejó en algún lugar de su closet, lo que no recordaba era que la había dejado precisamente al lado de su posesión más valiosa.

* * *

**Al fin :D Lo único que quería era terminar el capítulo pero la inspiración no me acompañaba u.u y creo que nunca lo hizo xD Pero bueno, lo hecho hecho está, así que aquí está el resultado de mi "inspiración" xD**

**Me siento feliz porque después de todo pasé mis ramos *-* Pasé ese ramo de mierda que me tuvo estudiando hasta Navidad D: Y ahora soy libre hasta mediados de Marzo o comienzos de Abril :B En fin... La cuestión es que estoy disfrutando de unas lindas vacaciones... Lejos de mi casa, de mi gatito y de mis amigos T-T**

**Pero bueno :D Así es la vida, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... A mi igual me gustó :) quedó lindi igual...**

**Bueno :D Saluditos! Muchas gracias por sus review :D **_SHAORAN LI, Lauchita, Francais Baiser, Puchisko y K'asdf_** :) Se les agradece demasiado por sus comentarios *-***

**Y eso :/ Ahora me iré a dormirsh :)**

**Nos leemos pronto ;D**

_*BeLyxan~_


	17. Capítulo 17

*** Disclaimer:**_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_

_

* * *

_

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 17

* * *

**

Kari rápidamente se unió a sus amigas luego de escuchar las múltiples rabietas de Mimi frente al notebook de Sora, ésta última solo se dedicaba a mirarlas sin entender mucho de qué se trataba, volvió a ver hacia su maleta, llevó su mano derecha hacia su mentón y mordió su labio inferior. –Me falta algo… -Susurró. –Claro, mis fotos. –Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia su closet, se puso en puntillas para alcanzar el compartimento más alto de éste y sacar su caja repleta de fotos, sin embargo sus dedos tocaron otra caja, la cual pudo reconocer fácilmente por el frío metal. Sus ojos inmediatamente inspiraron una gran sorpresa al saber de qué se trataba, con algo de dificultad la tomó entre sus manos y la acercó hacia ella. Volvió a sentarse en su cama y abrió temerosamente aquella cajita verde pistacho con algunos adornos blancos. Recordó el momento en el cual con toda la rabia y el enojo del mundo había depositado cada foto, cada objeto, cada cosa que le recordara a Tai y la dejó en algún lugar de su closet, lo que no recordaba era que la había dejado precisamente al lado de su posesión más valiosa.

...

Taichi

celos? jajajajaja acaso crees que estoy celoso? como podria estar celoso de alguien que sora vio solo una vez?

Yolei

Yo no dije por qué o de QUIÉN estabas celoso… ¬_¬

Taichi

callate.. y dile a kari que deje de perder el tiempo con sora ¬¬

-Hikari… Habla con tu hermano! –Dijo furiosa señalando la pantalla del notebook. Tapó su cara con ambas manos y luego gritó para desahogar un poco su ira. –I can't believe this. –Volteó enojada y se encontró con una escena no muy agradable. –Sora…?

Estaba su amiga sentada viendo fijamente al interior de una cajita de metal, por su expresión supo enseguida de qué se trataba, caminó hacia ella, le quitó la cajita de sus piernas y la abrazó fuertemente. –Amiga, tranquila… -Decía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Kari volteó inmediatamente hacia Sora y Mimi y se apuró en sentarse a un lado de Sora y abrazarla.

Yolei

ves lo q hiciste? ¬¬

Taichi

:/ pero si yo no he hecho nada D:

Yolei

Delicadamente llevó un mechón que caía sobre el rostro de Sora detrás de su oreja, en un gesto lleno de ternura. -Mi hermano no merece que estés así por él…

-Kari tiene razón –Dijo Yolei, luego de sentarse al otro lado de Sora, sobre su cama. –Además, tu eres una mujer muy linda e inteligente.

-Yes! –Mimi se encontraba frente a Sora, apoyada sobre sus propias rodillas mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga. –Amiga, eres hermosa… Además, a quién le importa Tai? –Mimi recibió una sonrisa de parte de Yolei en signo de aprobación, y un notorio suspiro por parte de Kari, podía llegar a entenderlo, después de todo era su hermano de quién estaban hablando…

Sora levantó la mirada que había estado fija en sus piernas, Mimi la observó y supo exactamente lo que diría. –A mi…

-Kari… -Le dijo Yolei. –El regalo!

-Es verdad. –Kari tomó rápidamente su bolso, y de éste sacó un regalo el cual le entregó a Sora.

-Y esto?

-Ábrelo…

Observó aquel regalo envuelto en un papel bastante colorido y una cinta blanca, cuidadosamente lo abrió tratando de no estropear el papel.

.

_-Es increíble… Parecen ellas las novias de tanto tiempo que pasan juntas. –Observaba a Mimi y a Sora tomadas por el brazo, mientras con su mano libre sostenían un helado cada una. Habían ido a ver un puesto de flores que se encontraba a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban sentados._

_-Te estás quejando Matt? –Preguntó Jou._

_-No, pero…_

_-Hermano, no tiene nada de malo, Mimi y Sora son amigas, es lógico._

_-Si… Igual de lógico que Kari y Yolei se tomen fotos juntas y no con ustedes. Verdad?_

_-Lo que tu digas hermano… -Siguió en su interesante conversación junto a Izzy y Ken_

_Era viernes, y para su suerte ese día Matt no tenía ensayo con los Teenager Wolves, Davis y Ken habían terminado temprano el entrenamiento de fútbol, Tai se había escapado del suyo; era una de las ventajas de ser el capitán, suponían sus amigos, y a Sora le habían cancelado el entrenamiento de tenis. Los planetas se habían alineado para que ellos pudiesen pasar un viernes entre amigos._

_-Matt, mira! –Alzó la voz para que este lo escuchase. –Tienen esas flores que me gustan! Como era que se llamaban Sora? –Le susurró._

_Sonrió luego de darle una probada a su helado de piña. –Lilium. –Contestó._

_-Ah, cierto. –Volteó nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban los chicos en el pasto. –Tienen lilium, podrías comprarme un ramo, please?_

_-Claro._

_-Really? Thanks, I love you my honey!_

_-Solo si sueltas a Sora._

_Mimi pareció dudarlo por un segundo, sin embargo volteó con cierta molestia e hizo más fuerte el agarre de su brazo con el de su amiga. –Vamos A-MI-GA!_

_Sora se dio vuelta para observar a Matt y ante la reacción de Mimi y la mirada asesina que éste le lanzaba se encogió de brazos como respuesta a lo que había hecho su amiga. Los chicos no tardaron en reírse de la situación._

_-Celoso Matt? –Rió Tai._

_-Tu no?_

_Suspiró. –Ya me acostumbré. –Se acostó en el césped y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos. _

_-No puedo creerlo… -Decía Kari, sentándose a un lado de su hermano. –Qué tiene de malo que Sora y Mimi anden juntas? Son amigas… Además Yolei y yo siempre salimos juntas… Tiene eso algo de malo?_

_-Que tienen NOVIOS._

_-Qué machista eres Matt. –Le dijo Yolei indignada. –Vamos Kari, vamos con Mimi y Sora. _

_-Ken, se está sublevando! –Le gritó mientras apuntaba a Yolei, quien ya se había levantado junto con Kari y empezado a caminar. –Y tu… -Volteó a ver a su hermano. –Se un poco más posesivo!_

_-Si, si… -Siguió hablando con los chicos sin prestarle mucha importancia a las tonterías de su hermano._

_-Matt… -Le llamó Tai._

_-Qué?_

_-Ten un cigarro y cállate. –Dijo pasándole un cigarrillo y el encendedor._

_Matt lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo, resignado tomó el cigarro, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar. A medida que el cigarro se consumía, seguía observando a las chicas quienes se encontraban viendo afanadamente las fotos que Kari había tomado. _

_-Deberíamos tomarnos una foto las cuatro. –Dijo alegremente Mimi._

_-Qué buena idea! –Kari inmediatamente acomodó la cámara en su mano para poder tomar ella misma la foto, en tanto sus amigas se acomodaron cerca para salir todas en la foto. –Perfectas! –Dijo luego de ver la foto que ya había tomado._

_-Yo quiero una foto en aquella fuente. –Dijo Sora._

_-OK, sólo necesitamos a alguien que nos tome la foto, Matt! Ah, olvídalo… Me pedirá que suelte a Sora… Tai! No… Está durmiendo… Superior! –Jou volteó a verla. –Nos podría tomar una foto?_

_-Claro. –Se levantó del pasto y caminó hacia ellas._

_-Aquí junto a la fuente! –Dijo Sora._

_-Cuidado con mi helado! –Decía Mimi levantando su helado para que no lo tiraran._

_-Yo a la izquierda! _

_-Yo a la derecha!_

_-No… Yo quiero estar al lado de Mimi también… Y de Sora, y de Kari!_

_-Tendrías que partirte a la mitad._

_-Pero no puedo hacer eso!_

_-Y la foto? –Preguntaba Jou algo desesperado._

_-Lo siento… -Se disculpó Kari. –Con éste se toma la foto. –Le indicó._

_-Esta bien… Están listas?_

_-Noooooooooo! –Gritaron al unísono. Aún no se decidían._

_Davis y Tai se situaron junto a Jou, ambos observaban a las chicas posar para la foto que en unos instantes Jou les tomaría. Davis las miraba desesperado, las chicas se movían de un lado a otro, sin tomar un lugar fijo en la fuente. Veía a Kari caminar de un lado a otro, Yolei se sentaba, se levantaba y caminaba nuevamente para escoger mejor el lugar donde se sentaría finalmente, Mimi no sabía a qué lado de Sora sentarse y con qué mano sostener su helado, Sora era la única que parecía tranquila, pero sin sentarse aún._

_-SOLO SIÉNTENSE! –Gritó Davis desesperado, ganándose las miradas asustadas de todos sus amigos, y la rápida reacción de las chicas, quienes tomaron asiento apenas oyeron el grito de éste._

_Jou cuando vio que las chicas estaban sentadas y listas, tomó la fotografía. Yolei pasó su mano derecha detrás de su oreja para sostener su cabello, mientras que con la otra mano hacía un signo de victoria con sus dedos índice y medio. Kari por su parte hacía el mismo signo que Yolei, solo que con su mano derecha, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Sora, y entrelazaba su brazo con el de su amiga. Sora apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de Kari, su brazo izquierdo sostenía su helado de piña. Mimi mantenía sus piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, sostenía su helado de pistacho con su mano izquierda a la altura de sus ojos y simulaba tirar un beso hacia la cámara. Estaba de más decir que todas emanaban la felicidad no solo con sus sonrisas, sino con todas sus expresiones._

_._

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su rostro. Siendo sincera, extrañaba esos días en que todo estaba bien, y sus amigos no tenían que elegir entre estar con ella o con Tai, por miedo a que alguno de los dos se pudiera enojar. Sin duda lo que más extrañaría serían sus amigos, pero por sobre todo, sus amigas… Mimi, Kari y Yolei.

-Saben? –Habló Sora. –Sin necesidad de una foto, y aunque pasara mucho tiempo, yo las recordaría siempre. Adoro ésta foto… -Afirmó viéndola. –Son las mejores amigas del mundo. Muchas gracias… Las quiero mucho. –Dijo esto último con lágrimas amenazando rodar por sus mejillas.

Las chicas se acercaron para abrazar a Sora y ella correspondió aquel abrazo colectivo

-Fue tu idea, verdad? –Preguntó mirando a Kari. Sonreía, pero las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer.

-Pues… -Sollozó. –Si, la verdad fue idea mía, pero éste regalo …es de parte de las tres. Creo que hablo por todas al decirte que te extrañaremos mucho amiga.

-Yo también las extrañaré mucho… Sobre todo a ti –Dijo limpiando una lágrima que caía sobre la mejilla de su amiga. –Eres como mi hermanita menor.

-Y nosotras? –Exclamó Mimi fingiendo indignación al ver que se refería a Kari.

Sonrió. –Ustedes tres son mis mejores amigas… Kari es como una hermanita para mi. Tu eres mi mejor amiga y nunca nadie podrá reemplazarte, y Yolei en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en una gran amiga y en un importante apoyo en mi vida. Son las tres igual de importantes y especiales para mi, las quiero demasiado a todas ustedes y las extrañaré mucho… No se imaginan cuanto. –Los sollozos habían vuelto, y con ellos, el abrazo de sus amigas… Sus grandes y mejores amigas.

* * *

Yolei

ves lo q hiciste? ¬¬

Taichi

:/ pero si yo no he hecho nada D:

Yolei

Taichi

no hice nada… u.u claro, siempre el pobre tai tiene la culpa verdad?

todo yo, siempre yo, siempre es culpa del pobre tai…

…

yolei…

yolei dile a kari que se apure

Suspiró al momento que cerró resignado su notebook, era obvio que ninguna de ellas tenía intensiones de hablarle, al menos no por ahora.

-Claro… Y qué más esperabas si todas ellas están coludidas con Sora. –Habló para si mismo. –Es obvio que se unieron en mi contra…

.

_Yolei_

_Whatever ¬¬ deja a Sora tranquila quieres? Y deja de hacer el ridículo con tus celos estúpidos_

_Taichi_

_celos? jajajajaja acaso crees que estoy celoso? como podria estar celoso de alguien que sora vio solo una vez?_

_Yolei_

_Yo no dije por qué o de QUIÉN estabas celoso… ¬_¬_

_._

-Celoso yo? … Si claro. –Volvió a abrir su notebook con la esperanza de tener algo más interesante que hacer que seguir peleando con Yolei, Mimi y Kari. Hizo click en la palabra Inicio… Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho…

Sora Takenouchi y Koji Minamoto ahora son amigos  
Me gusta · Comentar · Agregar a Koji Minamoto a mis amigos

-Sora Takenouchi y Koji Minamoto ahora son amigos… -Leyó con una voz burlona e infantil. –AHORA son amigos, Claro! Todo tiene sentido ahora… Luego serán novios, no? –Suspiró. –Dónde mierda está la opción "no me gusta" cuando la necesitas? Maldito Facebook. Comentar? Si… Podría comentar la insipiente relación de la feliz pareja, pero no perderé mi tiempo –Decía altaneramente. –Agregar a mis amigos a ese imbécil? Si claro… Hijo de la gran…

-Taichi… -Decía al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. –Haz algo productivo y ven a ayudarme a armar el mueble nuevo.

-Papá, estoy haciendo algo productivo. –Decía mostrándole el monitor.

-Si… Ven a ayudarme.

Observó a su papá irse y suspiró, cerró nuevamente su notebook para luego dirigirse al living donde su papá estaba armando el mueble. –Creí que ya tenías todo listo… -Dijo viendo un montón de tablas, cajas, clavos, y un manual. -Acaso nunca haz visto el programa "Hágalo usted mismo"?

-Vele el lado positivo hijo, pasaremos un tiempo de calidad… Solo padre e hijo.

Rodó los ojos. –Yupi… -Sin ánimos de nada tomó el manual y comenzó a leer.

En poco tiempo se empezaron a observar los resultados del mueble, aunque se encontraba a medio terminar. Tai sostenía las planchas de madera, mientras que su papá taladraba uniendo de ese modo las planchas entre sí y dándole forma al armazón.

-Oye… -Comenzó a decir. –Y Sora?

-Qué hay con ella?

-Nada… Solo preguntaba. –Miró de reojo a su hijo mientras tomaba otra plancha de madera.

-Entonces por qué no le preguntas a Kari, son TAN amigas últimamente…

-Qué no siempre han sido buenas amigas? –Preguntó extrañado. –Se podría decir que Kari considera como su hermana mayor a Sora… No veo por qué…

-Ya entendí, si? –Levantó la voz. –Ya entendí que Kari y Sora siempre se han llevado bien, entiendo que quieras saber de ella porque veo que tu y mamá también la consideran como una hija, pero no entiendo cuál es el afán de preguntarme a cada rato por ella… Acaso no pueden llamarla o algo así?

Dudó por unos instantes si largarse a reír por la paranoia de su hijo era una buena idea. Finalmente dejó la plancha en el suelo y miró a Tai seriamente. –Escucha hijo, se que éste tema es incómodo para ti, para mi también lo es… No se exactamente que fue lo que pasó entre Sora y tu para que se haya terminado tan repentinamente cuando iba todo tan bien. No pienso preguntártelo tampoco ni mucho menos, el punto es –hizo una pequeña pausa para luego proseguir. –que no debes dejar de lado algo que te hace feliz por orgullo.

-Orgullo?

-Si, parece que a ti eso te sobra… Tai –posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hijo. –no me gustaría ver como dejas ir a Sora… Qué según tu es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, por culpa de tu orgullo. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y por lo que pude ver estos meses… Tu felicidad está con ella.

No quería admitirlo, admitirlo era lo último que él quería hacer, pero quizás él podría llegar a aceptar que su padre pudiese tener _aaaaaalgo_ de razón. Está bien… Sora debió decirle antes que pensaba irse a estudiar a Francia… OK, eso SI era su culpa. Pero de todos modos, quizás el debió… escucharla? Tal vez se le estaba pasando la mano tratándola de ese modo tan… cambiante? Es concebible que él pudiese ir donde Sora y desearle… No sé… Buen viaje y quizás también decirle que la sigue amando y… disculparse? Si, claro… Si alguien debía disculparse en esa situación, no era precisamente él.

Dirigió su mirada hacia un lado, situándola en el gran ventanal que se encontraba en la sala. Pensó un momento en lo último que le había dicho su papá para finalmente responderle. –Puede que… -Su padre se mostró expectante a lo que su hijo diría. –puede que Sora no forme parte de mi felicidad después de todo. No crees?

Perdón? Acaso no se había lavado bien los oídos esa mañana? Había escuchado bien… _"Puede que Sora no forme parte de mi felicidad después de todo."_ A quién creía que engañaba? Realmente lo creía tan tonto como para pensar que se tragaría una mentira como esa? Podría jurar que fue ayer cuando su primogénito de tan solo cuatro años de edad lo esperaba afuera de la puerta del ascensor para que, apenas saliera de éste, bombardearlo con sus anécdotas de su primer día en el preescolar.

.

_Había sido un día agotador, pero lo bueno era que después de una hora de viaje desde su oficina hasta su casa, al fin estaba por llegar, sólo cuatro pisos más y estaría sentado cómodamente en el sillón frente al televisor, con una cerveza bien helada en la mano, viendo el amistoso entre Japón y México._

_A penas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, un niño de cuatro años le sonreía ampliamente, feliz de verlo. Su sonrisa habría sido perfecta de no ser por la ausencia de uno de sus dientes delanteros._

_-Papá! –Gritó feliz. _

_-Tai… Deberías estar adentro, ya es un poco tarde. –Dijo tomándolo de la mano para caminar juntos a la casa._

_-Papá, papá… Hoy fue mi primer día. No me vas a preguntar como me fue?_

_Sonrió. –Cómo te fue, hijo?_

_-Bien. Conocí muchos ñiños._

_-Niños. –Corrigió él._

_-Si –pareció no prestarle ni la más mínina importancia. –No me vas a preguntar como eran los ñiños?_

_Sonrió nuevamente. Siempre que le pasaba algo nuevo, tenía la necesidad de decírselo a todo el mundo. Casa olvidaba que a esa edad TODO era nuevo y más aún para Taichi. –Cómo eran?_

_-Gueno… Habían muchos ñiños, pero había una ñiña que le gusta el fútbol. –Gritó impresionado aún mientras abría hasta más no poder sus ojos chocolate._

_-De verdad?_

_-Si! Y, y se llama Sora y tiene el pelo naranjo y le gusta el fútbol… Es mi nueva mejor amiga._

_-Cómo? Tan rápido… Pero si la acabas de conocer –Decía mientras sacaba la llave para entrar al departamento. –Ya la consideras tu mejor amiga?_

_-Si… Tal vez después le pida que sea mi novia._

_-Qué?_

_Tai solo volteó a ver a su papá, volvió a sonreírle ampliamente y se adentró casi corriendo a la casa._

_._

Después de eso, la mayoría de las conversaciones que mantenía con su hijo tenían que ver con ella: _"Papá, recuerdas a la ñiña de la que te hablé? Esa ñiña que le gusta el fútbol, Sora? Pues resulta que también juega fútbol! Y es bastante guena!", "Oye papá, adivina quién irá a la misma escuela primaria que yo… SORA!", "Papá, papá, papito, papi, pa, papáaa! Ayer con Sora le enseñamos a Kari a jugar fútbol y sabes qué? Hizo su primer gol! Con mi ayuda, por supuesto.", "Sora entró al equipo de fútbol de la escuela, pero los niños la rechazan por ser una niña… Dicen que las niñas no saben jugar…", "Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron lo buena que es Sora", "Papá, nos viste? Viste cuando evadimos al defensa del otro equipo, y cuando le di el balón a Sora, luego ella saltó pasando al otro defensa, luego me dio un pase excelente y PAW! GOOOOOOOL!", "Adivina quienes irán a la misma secundaria…", "Sora dejó el fútbol por el tenis, no puedo creerlo! Todo porque su mamá cree que es poco femenina. Cómo puede pensar eso… Sora está bien… Bien…", "Al final acepté ir a uno de sus partidos… Se veía bien, solo que la falda es demasiado corta… No digo que le haya estado mirando esa faldita ni sus piernas, yo solo me concentré cien por ciento en el juego… Seee, parece que ella ganó.", "Que me gusta Sora? Claro que no papá, Sora es mi mejor amiga… Siempre la veía como un chico que usaba el pelo más largo y que a veces usaba faldas… La veo igual que siempre, si? Deja de preguntar estupideces…", "No pude evitarlo… Ya es el tercer imbécil que pretende algo más con ella. Qué se supone que tenía que hacer yo? Felicitar al cretino ese por aprovecharse de ella? Claro que no, le di un buen merecido golpe, y yo como siempre invicto! … Entiende, no me gusta Sora, es solo que no puedo aguantar que ningún imbécil esté con ella, si otro tonto más llega a acercársele te juro que lo mato y… A quién engaño… Creo que si me gusta Sora. Parece que siempre me ha gustado…", "Ayer… Le di un beso a Sora… Y aunque se paró y se fue, noté que se sonrojó, así que creo que le gusto.", "No sé qué le sucede a Sora, ya no me habla… Claro que he intentado acercarme yo a ella, he intentado de todo, pero apenas suena el timbre corre al salón de Yolei y juntas se encierran en un lugar donde no puedo entrar… No papá, no es la biblioteca, es el baño de niñas. En el almuerzo se sientan junto a una amiga suya que en serio me asusta, así que mejor la evito, y en clases cuando intento mandarle una nota o algo, el profesor siempre me descubre…", "Hoy, cuando el profesor pasó la lista no mencionó nunca a Sora… Fui a ver en los otros salones de mi grado y nada… Es… El primer año que no estaré junto a Sora…" _Y así podría estar recordando una infinidad de frases de su hijo que incluían a la pelirroja. Con todo eso y más, no esperaría que le creyera eso de que su felicidad no estaba junto a Sora, o si? Prefirió no decir nada y observar como su hijo de adentraba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, encerrándose como ya era de costumbre.

* * *

**Me gustó éste capítulo :) No sé qué opinan ustedes pero me gustó :D me inspiré hoy en la mayor parte del capítulo y terminé ahora cuando son... Las 4:09 am xD que bueno que estoy de vagaciones ;D y no me tengo que levantar temprano mañana wiiiiiii! Oh! :O Ya llevo 100 páginas xD qué orgullo, nunca había escrito tanto D: Y me queda más aún xD**

**Bueno, como la inspiración ya se fue para darle paso al sueño, me despido, no sin antes agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior :) **_Puchisko_**, Como que me está gustando ser maña con Tai Je Je Je Je xD A este paso, Sora SI va a estar soltera en Francia ;D;D xDD, **_ Shaoran Li, _**Aquí estoy, no me he MORIDO xD y nah... haré que Tai sufra otro poco :D pero al final tendrá su recompensa *-* **_y Français Baiser_**, xD Y pensar que Sora podría tener una vida como tu en Francia... Mejor que no xD aunque igual no estaría mal que se encontrara algún Max por ahí que la quiera y ame y que pasen un casi añito juntos! *-* Felices 361 días :D**

**Y eso, yo me voy a dormir ahora :) Gracias por leer ^^**

***BeLyxan~**


	18. Capítulo 18

*** Disclaimer:**_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_

**

* * *

Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 18**

**

* * *

**

… "_Ayer… Le di un beso a Sora… Y aunque se paró y se fue, noté que se sonrojó, así que creo que le gusto.", "No sé qué le sucede a Sora, ya no me habla… Claro que he intentado acercarme yo a ella, he intentado de todo, pero apenas suena el timbre corre al salón de Yolei y juntas se encierran en un lugar donde no puedo entrar… No papá, no es la biblioteca, es el baño de niñas. En el almuerzo se sientan junto a una amiga suya que en serio me asusta, así que mejor la evito, y en clases cuando intento mandarle una nota o algo, el profesor siempre me descubre…", "Hoy, cuando el profesor pasó la lista no mencionó nunca a Sora… Fui a ver en los otros salones de mi grado y nada… Es… El primer año que no estaré junto a Sora…" _Y así podría estar recordando una infinidad de frases de su hijo que incluían a la pelirroja. Con todo eso y más, no esperaría que le creyera eso de que su felicidad no estaba junto a Sora, o si? Prefirió no decir nada y observar como su hijo de adentraba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, encerrándose como ya era de costumbre.

-Hola papito. –Saludó alegremente Kari al momento de abrir la puerta.

-Hola cariño… -Correspondió a su saludo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un pesado suspiro y masajeaba su frente.

-Pasa algo?

-Tu hermano…

-Ah, entiendo. No te preocupes, ya se le pasará lo tonto. –Le dijo a su papá para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla como parte de su saludo.

…

-Hermano?

-Pasa…

Cerró la puerta tras entrar y fijó la vista a las colillas de cigarro que habían en el piso del pequeño balcón. –Deberías dejarlo, en serio… Acaso no haz visto en la cajita? –Decía mientras la tomaba. –El tabaco te deja IMPOTENTE –dio énfasis mientras leía el enunciado. –por ti y tu pareja deja de fumar…

-En primer lugar, no creo en eso y segundo… No tengo pareja, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme.

Suspiró. –Bueno… Como sea, el asunto es que no es bueno que fumes tanto

-Estoy triste, si?

-Eso no te da derecho a fumar como condenado.

-Déjame!

Tai aproximó el cigarrillo a su boca para inhalar el humo que el tabaco producía, sin embargo casi al momento de tocar sus labios, Kari se lo arrebató de las manos rápidamente.

-Ja! –Se burló Kari luego de arrojarlo al piso y pisarlo.

-Habías escuchado alguna vez la frase "hombre precavido vale por dos"? Ja! –Rió imitando el tono burlesco de Kari mientras buscaba algo tanto entre sus bolsillos, como mirando a su alrededor.

-Buscas esto? –preguntó sosteniendo la caja de cigarros entre sus manos. –Seguramente el que inventó esa frase no tenía una hermanita menor que lo cuidase… Ja! Quién ríe último ahora? –Le mostró una amplia sonrisa triunfante a su hermano para luego salir lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.

-Hey! Vuelve, es nueva!

-No me interesa! –Corrió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro tras entrar.

-Oye, eso es trampa. No se vale! –Alegó intentando forcejear la puerta. –Devuélveme mis cigarros.

-Imposible… Son prisioneros de guerra ahora, Taichi. No te serán devueltos a menos que cumplas con la condición.

-Cuánto crees que cuesta una caja de veinte cigarros? –Sonrió para si mismo. –Puedo ir y comprar otra.

-Seguro hermano? Si fuese así de fácil no estarías aquí peleando y forcejeando mi puerta. O si?

Su plan casi perfecto había fallado. Para variar, Kari tenía razón. Suspiró.

-No quieres saber cuál es la condición? –El silencio de su hermano la motivó a proseguir. –Tienes que ir mañana con nosotros al aeropuerto para-

Ya sabía adonde quería llegar su hermanita, lamentablemente para ella, él ya había tomado su decisión. –Ni lo sueñes.

-Pero hermano…

-Pero nada, ya lo decidí, no iré.

-Ni siquiera lo harás para recuperar tus tan preciados cigarros? –Decía cada vez más pegándose en la puerta.

-He perdido cosas más importantes que unos estúpidos cigarros… Quédatelos… Pero no los fumes, te puedo dar un ataque de asma, y yo quiero que estés bien. –Eso fue todo antes de marcharse y encerrarse en su habitación, como ya venía siendo hábito en él.

* * *

-Hermano. –Dudó si era prudente romper aquel silencio que se había hecho presente entre los hermanos hace ya casi media hora, pero finalmente preguntó: -Cómo está Mimi?

-Triste… -Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Ya veo…

-Aunque ella trate de ocultárselo a Sora, no puede. Es demasiado…

-Honesta? –Se atrevió a terminar aquella frase.

-Yo iba a decir ingenua, pero creo que honesta suena mejor.

-No seas malo hermano…

-Lo siento, es que… Sora se da cuenta de todo.

-Ella te lo dijo?

-No hace falta T.K, la conozco, menos que Tai –aclaró, –pero la conozco… -La alerta de mensajes de su celular lo obligó a apartar la atención de su hermano. –Un mensaje de Mimi… No te preocupes por mi mañana, -leía. –tengo cosas que hacer… pero llegaré a tiempo de todos modos. Te amo. –Una rápida y pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

T.K miraba atento a su hermano mientras leía el mensaje. Se notaba a lo lejos que Mimi tramaba algo… -Mira, empezó South Park! –Dijo con cierto grado de emoción.

-Y a ti desde cuándo te gustan esos dibujos animados?

-Desde que corrompiste mi frágil mente de diez años y me obligaste a verlos contigo. –bromeó

-Ah… -Exclamó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. –Bueno, yo me voy hermanito.

-No vas a esperar a mamá?

-No puedo, voy tarde… Dale mis saludos, si?

* * *

La noche se hacía presente lentamente sobre Odaiba, sin embargo, el calor no cesaba. Izzy observaba a la gente que caminaba rápido a su alrededor, su mirada se fijó en un chico gótico que pasó cerca de él. Le miró impresionado al ver como vestía completamente de negro, además su atuendo llevaba un abrigo largo hasta debajo de sus rodillas y unos bototos. No comprendía como aquel chico no sentía calor. Recordó las palabras que Tai dijo una vez que habían visto a un chico vestir similar a éste: "_Es que usan toda esa ropa para taparse del sol… No ves que son vampiros?_ _Si no se protegen del sol mueren –_Recordó su expresión de horror al decir aquella última palabra. –_No son como cualquier persona normal que se protege del sol usando bloqueador solar_". Recordó también la sutil respuesta de Matt ante la hipótesis de Tai: "_Tai, si no vas a decir algo inteligente mejor cállate_". No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquello, sin embargo su mirada volvió a situarse en la ropa del gótico. Éste chico le gana a Matt… -Pensó recordando que su amigo también gustaba de vestirse de negro aunque hubiesen 40º de calor.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, tocó el timbre y esperó.

La puerta se abrió y tras ésta se encontraba una alegre y joven chica quien le mostraba una cálida sonrisa. –Izzy! Pasa.

-Gracias.

-Vienes a ver a Tai? –Preguntó luego de cerrar la puerta.

-Si.

-Supongo que no le traes cigarros, verdad?

-Qué? –Preguntó sin entender nada.

-Lo que pasa es que le quité sus cigarrillos y ahora está como desesperado…

Izzy volteó hacia el pasillo al escuchar un grito victorioso proveniente de alguna de las habitaciones. –Si, se nota que está desesperado…

Kari volteó también hacia el pasillo luego de las palabras de Izzy, observó a su hermano salir de manera triunfante de su habitación, mostrando victorioso la caja de cigarrillos en alto para luego volver a encerrarse en su habitación.

-Hablaré con él. –sonrió luego de escuchar un fuerte y pesado suspiro por parte de Kari.

Izzy caminó hacia la habitación de Tai, la última puerta por el pasillo, a la derecha. Entró sin siquiera golpear, lo cual causó que su amigo le lanzase una mirada asesina. Él solo estiró su mano derecha, para su suerte, Tai entendió perfectamente.

Suspiró, entregándole la caja de cigarrillos que hasta hace poco habían permanecido bajo el control de su hermanita. –No se vale… -protestó.

-Gracias. –dijo a medida que guardaba los cigarrillos en su bolsillo derecho. –Y… Qué harás mañana?

-Pues… supongo que llamaré a los chicos para jugar un partido. –decía encogiéndose de hombros.

-No irás con nosotros a despedir a Sora?

-Eso está en mi lista de lo que NO haré mañana. –dijo con una amplia sonrisa y ambos pulgares en alto.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo bueno…

-Escucha Izzy… -dijo tomando asiento sobre su cama. –si viniste para que cambie de opinión, te diré que estás perdiendo tu tiempo… De verdad no voy ir. Y… Si fueras tan amable, quiero mis cigarrillos de vuelta. –Pidió con una sonrisa suplicante y su mano estirada.

-Si… No lo creo… Tai, por qué no quieres ir?

-Ya te lo dije –le reclamó. –iré a jugar fútbol con los chicos.

-Tai -dijo en tono de reproche.

-Izzy, de verdad no voy a ir. No quiero ir.

-Sora se va a poner triste cuando no te vea ahí mañana… -dijo más para sí mismo.

Él tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de decirle a su amigo algo como "No es asunto mío", "Y qué me importa?" o "Bueno… Así es la vida…" Pero por alguna razón ninguna de esas frases pudieron salir de sus labios. Sentía que luchaba consigo mismo para poder gritar algo, cualquier cosa, sin embargo, Izzy lo veía totalmente tranquilo.

-No vas a decir nada? –vió como su amigo volteaba la vista, pegándola en el suelo de su habitación. –No puedo creer que le hagas esto a Sora… Es tu mejor amiga. O acaso se te olvidó? –al ver como Tai no decía nada prosiguió. –Ya se te olvidó todo lo que haz vivido con ella?

-Y qué se supone que es?

-Tengo que recordártelo…? –preguntó irónico.

En realidad no era necesario que Izzy se lo recordase, él lo hacía perfectamente.

.

_Cada cierto rato volteaba a observarla. Se había pasado casi todo el descanso sentada en esa banca, sola, mirando como ellos jugaban…_

_-Oigan… Y si le decimos a ella que juegue con nosotros?_

_-No seas tonto! –le dijo uno de los chicos. –Las niñas no juegan a la pelota. Juegan a las muñecas…_

_-Pero ella no tiene una muñeca… -Dijo como si fuera una gran razón para invitarla a jugar. –Yo le voy a decir. –se disponía a ir cuando otro chico lo detuvo._

_-Si vas a decirle que venga, no jugarás más con nosotros._

_-No me importa. Después de todo es mi pelota. –dijo arrebatándosela de las manos al chico para luego mostrarle su lengua._

_Caminó hacia la chica que yacía sentada sola en la banca al otro lado del patio, sin importarle que aquellos chicos que había conocido en su primer día en el kinder pudieran decirle algo o burlarse de él por hablar con una niña._

_-Hola, me llamo Taichi, pero dime Tai –saludó alegre. Vio como la niña desviaba la mirada, evitando la suya. –Qué pasa? No hablas? –Esta vez la niña lo miró directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, dejándose ver molesta. Finalmente su mirada se poso sobre su balón de fútbol. –Quieres jugar? –preguntó luego de un tiempo observándola. _

_Ella volvió a mirarlo y asintió emocionadamente mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_Él también sonrió. –Gueno. Juguemos!_

_Tai vio como ella se levantaba de la banca, él corrió un poco alejándose a una cierta distancia de la chica para luego dejar caer el balón y golpearlo en el aire. No lo golpeó con fuerza, ya que no quería ser el malo que le pegase a una niña con una pelota de fútbol… Sin embargo, no contó con que la chica detuviera el balón con el pie y luego lo golpeara hacia él. Detuvo el balón, y luego de recogerlo se quedó mirando a la dueña de aquel pase tan bueno según él. _

_-Guau! Eres muy guena! –Gritaba emocionado. –No sabía que habían ñiñas que jugaran fútbol… Pensé que sólo jugaban con muñecas. –dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso. –Cómo te llamas?_

_-Sora… -dijo un poco nerviosa, sonriéndole tímidamente._

_-Sora, desde hoy serás mi nueva mejor amiga! De hecho… Eres la única mejor amiga que tengo… Bien! –Sonrió ampliamente después de meditarlo mejor._

_._

_-Que tu qué!_

_-No me grites!_

_-No te estoy gritando! –carraspeó al darse cuenta que en realidad si le estaba gritando, al igual que ella. –No te estoy gritando… -dijo un poco más calmado. –Es que… No puedo creer que me hagas esto! –volvió a gritarle._

_-Hacerte qué, Tai? No te hecho nada… Y quieres dejar de gritar, por favor? Todo el salón está mirando._

_-Y qué me importa que todos miren? Que miren todo lo que quieran –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros que veían expectantes su discusión. Llevó su mirada nuevamente al rostro de Sora. –Que vean que eres una traidora! –acusó apuntándola._

_Abrió su boca mostrando indignación. –Qué!_

_-Traidora! –repitió. –Eso eres. –vio a Sora entrecerrar sus ojos y ladear sus labios. –Ay, mírenme! –agudizó su voz intentando imitarla. –Soy Sora y me gusta el tenis… -decía agitando sus brazos. –Si~!_

_-Yo, Tai. Yo, hombre… COMER! –habló grave en un intento de imitar a Tai._

_Volteó hacia Matt al escuchar su ruidosa carcajada tras la pobre (según él) imitación de Sora._

_-Lo siento… Es que le salió igualito a ti! –tapó su boca con su mano derecha evitando reír más. _

_-Sora, cómo puedes dejar el fútbol para unirte a esa tontería del tenis?_

_-En primer lugar, no es una tontería… Y en segundo lugar, no lo hice porque quisiera…_

_-A no? –la interrumpió. –Y por qué lo hiciste entonces? Acaso ese imbécil de Yusuke te convenció? No entiendes que sólo quiere verte las piernas? Es un pervertido!_

_Sora cubrió su rostro con sus manos en un intento de evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas ante la impotencia que sentía. Escuchaba a Tai hablar más y más incoherencias que según él eran "hipótesis" de por qué ella se había inscrito en el tenis en lugar del fútbol._

_-Podrías callarte de una vez? Eres un tonto, un tarado… Púdrete Yagami!_

_Sus compañeros ahí presentes observaban la escena protagonizada por Tai y Sora, vieron como Sora salía más que molesta del salón, para luego fijar su mirada sobre Tai._

_-No pudo haberlo dicho mejor… -decía Matt, mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido su amiga._

_-Tu deberías apoyarme._

_-Yo creo que para Sora es mucho más dolorosa ésta situación que para ti, Tai. –hablaba Izzy._

_-Ah, si?_

_-Dijo que no lo hizo porque quisiera… Y DUDO que Yusuke tenga algo que ver en esto –dijo dándole énfasis y viendo a Tai al momento de decirlo, para dejárselo claro._

_._

_-Tai! –gritó al tiempo de abrir la puerta de la enfermería. Suspiró._

_Vio como su semblante cambiaba desde el susto hasta la tristeza, casi compasión y una pizca de enojo… Lo iba a regañar, eso era seguro. –Hola! –saludó como si nada._

_-Mírate… -se acercó para luego sentarse junto a él sobre la camilla de la sala._

_-No es nada. Salí invicto! –dijo con un pulgar arriba mientras le guiñaba un ojo_

_-Invicto? –preguntó incrédula. –Yo vi como Sakurai te golpeó justo… aquí. –dijo tocando su hombro izquierdo con su índice, mientras hacía algo de presión en él. Alzó una ceja al ver como Tai se quejaba y encogía su hombro. –Eres idiota… -le decía sin despegar su vista de sus ojos café._

_-De verdad Sora, no es nada._

_-Cómo que no es nada? Ese tonto te golpeó muy fuerte… No debiste pelear con él. –Ahí estaba el regaño…_

_-Y qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Seguir viendo como ese imbécil te molestaba y no hacer nada? Lo siento Sora, pero yo no soy así._

_-Te pudo haber pasado algo peor. –Y continuaba…_

_-Qué me quieres decir? Que soy un debilucho como Sakurai? Me duele que pienses así Sora… -puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, dramatizando aún más sus palabras._

_Entreabrió su ojo izquierdo para verla, la observó negar suavemente con la cabeza a medida que sonreía, lo cual lo hizo sonreír a él también. La vio también juguetear con sus dedos y mover sus pies, que no alcanzaban el suelo, hacia adelante y hacia atrás._

_-Yo… no sé que haría si te llegase a pasar algo malo por mi culpa._

_._

Él se encontraba aún esperando una respuesta de parte de su amigo. No había visto su reloj ni nada de eso, pero estimaba que llevaba al menos diez minutos esperando que Tai abriera la boca para decir algo.

-Sabes? Después de todo creo que está bien que no le hables más a Sora… Si! –afirmó al ver la cara de incredulidad de Tai. –Ya no te seguiré molestando con el asunto, no conlleva a ningún lado. Si no piensas hacer nada por recuperarla, está bien. Sabes por qué? Porque así le facilitas el trabajo de olvidarse de ti. Ya en Francia encontrará a alguien adecuado para ella y que la quiera como se merece. No crees? –caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Tai, tomó la perilla y sin voltear a verlo le dijo: -Solo espero que cuando te arrepientas de todo esto, no sea demasiado tarde…

* * *

**Al fiiiiiin la inspiración llegó a mi y pude terminar de relatar éste capítulo! :D Pucha que me costó u.u pero al fin está listo! Sólo espero que haya sido de su agrado :)**

**Ya queda poco para comenzar las clases D: así que espero poder terminar el próximo antes del 7 de marzo D: creo que ese capítulo será el final T-T Ya, mejor no sigo escribiendo más porque sinceramente ahora me está invadiendo el sueño xD Así que… Eso xD**

**Agradezco infinitamente a **_ccs __shaoran Li (x2), Français Baiser, Silvia5sisi (x16 xD), Lauchita y Puchisko _*-* **de verdad, muchas gracias por leer y dejarme reviews :D**

**Gracias también a los que leen y no comentan :) con saber que causó interés soy más que feliz :D**

**Ya, ahora me voy al tuto… (4:35 am xD)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo, quizás el último D: capítulo…**

***BeLyxan.**


	19. Capítulo 19

*** Disclaimer:**_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation. Aunque yo esté en desacuerdo con el final, no tengo nada que hacer ahí xD sólo echar a andar mi imaginación y escribir fics :B_

_

* * *

_

**_Este capítulo está dedicado completamente a una de las mejores amigas de la vida, Puchisko en FF , Meny para mi *-* Feliz cumpleañitos, atrasado u.u Tenía toda la intención de subirlo ayer, pero mi papá me raptó a Cartagena ¬¬ Así que terminé de escribir muy tarde, y entre hoy, ordenando, haciendo tareas, buscando weás x.x Pero ya está :) Espero que te guste, menos el final... Es decepcionante u.u_**

**_En fin... Felicidades mi niña! :D_**

_

* * *

_

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**Cap. 19**

**

* * *

**

-Sabes? Después de todo creo que está bien que no le hables más a Sora… Si! –afirmó al ver la cara de incredulidad de Tai. –Ya no te seguiré molestando con el asunto, no conlleva a ningún lado. Si no piensas hacer nada por recuperarla, está bien. Sabes por qué? Porque así le facilitas el trabajo de olvidarse de ti. Ya en Francia encontrará a alguien adecuado para ella y que la quiera como se merece. No crees? –caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Tai, tomó la perilla y sin voltear a verlo le dijo: -Solo espero que cuando te arrepientas de todo esto, no sea demasiado tarde…

Luego de decir esto, Izzy salió de la habitación y cerró fuertemente la puerta tras sí. Tai miraba fijamente la puerta sin siquiera pestañar. De verdad Izzy creía todo eso? Que le facilitaba a Sora el olvidarse de él… Y lo más importante, que en Francia encontraría a alguien adecuado para ella? Pero si creció escuchando que _ÉL _era el hombre indicado para estar junto a Sora… Todo el mundo lo había dicho, su hermana, su mamá, su papá, Matt, Mimi, la mamá de Sora, estaba seguro que alguna vez le escuchó decir eso al papá de Sora… Incluso Izzy lo pensaba… Por qué ahora era distinto? Y peor aún… Por qué ahora le preocupaban esas tonterías? Que acaso nadie entendía que Sora lo había engañado a él, y también a ellos? Por qué la defendían tanto si no le había dicho a nadie que se iría a estudiar a Francia… Por qué? …Si les había mentido a todos, por qué se esmeraban en defenderla?

-Son unos estúpidos…. –pensó finalmente en voz alta para luego dejarse caer pesadamente sobre su cama.

* * *

-Lista para mañana? –preguntó su hermano mientras entraba.

-Si –respondió rápidamente. -… eso creo. –añadió luego de ver el desorden que aún reinaba en su habitación.

Makoichi rió levemente al notar también el desorden de su hermana, avanzó con cuidado de no pisar nada de lo que ella tenía en el suelo para luego sentarse a su lado sobre su cama. –Todo estará bien. –le dijo al tiempo que pasaba su brazo derecho alrededor de su espalda, abrazándola. –Al principio a mi también me daba un poco de miedo… Vida nueva en un lugar distinto… -reflexionó. –Pero estará bien, será divertido!

-Si… supongo que si –apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano. –Pero mis amigos… Los extrañaré demasiado.

-Sora… Los verdaderos amigos seguirán ahí, por más lejos que estés físicamente de ellos. Además, -agregó. –en el verano podrás venir a visitarlos. –Observó a su hermana sonreír débilmente ante sus palabras. –Vamos! –animó. –Tu carrera solo dura tres años, no es tanto… Pasará rápido, además será divertido! Conozco unos lugares excelentes para ir los fines de semana. Podemos ir a la Torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo… O ya sé! Podemos ir a otros países… Visitar Roma, ir a Grecia, pasear por España, será genial hermanita!

-Sabes a quién extrañaré más? –preguntó ignorándolo. -A mamá…

-Y a Taichi… Y tu amiga Mimi? Qué no es tu mejor amiga?

-Lo es… Pero ella está empeñada en ir cada vez que pueda a verme… A pasar unos días en las vacaciones de verano, a ir a verme durante las vacaciones de invierno, algunas festividades… Mamá será distinto, no podré verla tan seguido como yo quisiera, pero consideré injusto que dejara lo que la hace feliz para irse conmigo… Le dije que yo estaría bien, que tu me cuidarías… -le sonrió.

-Y Taichi?

-Tai… Él, no quiere saber nada de mi. Y es mejor así… Lo decepcioné.

* * *

_-Tu sólo recuerdas las cosas malas –decía mirando a Sora con una expresión de molestia- deberías recordar otro tipo de cosas._

_-Cómo cuales? –preguntó sonriendo al ver a su amigo sentándose junto a ella, mirándola frente a frente._

_-Como estas… -se acercó a Sora y besa sus labios suavemente mientras sostenía su rostro. Se separa, quedando a pocos centímetros- Cosas como estas deberías recordar…_

_-Tai… por qué…_

_-Porque te quiero… -iba a besar nuevamente sus labios, cuando suena el timbre, indicando que la hora del almuerzo se había terminado, hecho que Sora aprovechó como excusa para pararse. –Qué pasa?_

_-Tai, no escuchaste el timbre? Debemos ir al salón… -sus nervios los notaba cualquiera._

_-Deberíamos, verdad…? Pero podríamos quedarnos aquí –la toma del brazo, tratando de que se siente nuevamente al lado de él._

_-No Tai… vamos al salón, pronto llegará la profesora. –después de algunos esfuerzos, logro que Tai la soltara, y a penas pasó, se fue al salón lo más rápido que pudo._

_Él se había quedado pasmado pensando en lo que había ocurrido pocos instantes atrás. La había besado. Apretó sus labios mientras la observaba alejarse torpemente, chocando con algunos alumnos a su paso, tropezándose con ciertos objetos, perdiendo el equilibrio de vez en cuando… En otras circunstancias aquello le provocaría risa, sin embargo, ésta vez sonreía como un estúpido al notar que ella se sentía igual de nerviosa que él._

_._

_-Tai! –gritó al tiempo de abrir la puerta de la enfermería. Suspiró._

_Vio como su semblante cambiaba desde el susto hasta la tristeza, casi compasión y una pizca de enojo… Lo iba a regañar, eso era seguro. –Hola! –saludó como si nada._

_-Mírate… -se acercó para luego sentarse junto a él sobre la camilla de la sala._

_-No es nada. Salí invicto! –dijo con un pulgar arriba mientras le guiñaba un ojo_

_-Invicto? –preguntó incrédula. –Yo vi como Sakurai te golpeó justo… aquí. –dijo tocando su hombro izquierdo con su índice, mientras hacía algo de presión en él. Alzó una ceja al ver como Tai se quejaba y encogía su hombro. –Eres idiota… -le decía sin despegar su vista de sus ojos café._

_-De verdad Sora, no es nada._

_-Cómo que no es nada? Ese tonto te golpeó muy fuerte… No debiste pelear con él. –Ahí estaba el regaño…_

_-Y qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Seguir viendo como ese imbécil te molestaba y no hacer nada? Lo siento Sora, pero yo no soy así._

_-Te pudo haber pasado algo peor. –Y continuaba…_

_-Qué me quieres decir? Que soy un debilucho como Sakurai? Me duele que pienses así Sora… -puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, dramatizando aún más sus palabras._

_Entreabrió su ojo izquierdo para verla, la observó negar suavemente con la cabeza a medida que sonreía, lo cual lo hizo sonreír a él también. La vio también juguetear con sus dedos y mover sus pies, que no alcanzaban el suelo, hacia delante y hacia atrás._

_-Yo… no sé que haría si te llegase a pasar algo malo por mi culpa._

_._

Llevaba alrededor de tres horas intentando dormir, sin llegar a ningún resultado positivo. Recién a eso de las 2:00 am se había dignado a comenzar a quitarse la ropa para reemplazarla por su pijama.

Se tapaba, se destapaba, de ponía de lado, boca arriba, boca abajo, al otro lado, de cabeza, tiraba la almohada lejos, luego se levantaba a buscarla, se volvía a tapar, sacaba un pie hacia afuera, luego sacaba el otro, se destapaba nuevamente…

.

_-Sora, te noto algo preocupada… Te pasa algo mi amor?_

_-Qué? No… Nada –le sonríe. –Sólo… Estaba pensando… En cosas…_

_-Qué cosas?_

_-Cosas… Muy tontas en realidad no vale la pena que te cuente._

_-Claro que si! Si te tiene mal vale la pena que me cuentes Sora… Soy tu novio y me preocupo por ti –toma sus manos mientras le sonríe. –Qué te tiene así?_

_-Lo que pasa es que estaba pensando que pasaría si… Si uno de nosotros se va._

_-Se va adonde?_

_-No sé… Fuera de la ciudad… Del país… Qué tal si tu deseo de ir a jugar a Inglaterra vuelve a tu mente, se hace realidad y tienes que irte… Qué pasaría con nosotros?_

_._

Cogió su almohada y la llevó contra su cara, presionándola lo más posible para ahogar un grito. No la entendía… No entendía todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días. Cuándo fue que toda su vida se había ido a la misma mierda? Por qué? Si su vida estaba tan bien… Por qué? Si tenía todo lo que más anhelaba en su vida. Al paso de unos minutos más y sin saber como, se quedó dormido en medio de aquellos pensamientos.

* * *

Apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron caminó con paso rápido hacia su destino. Tocó el timbre y esperó pocos segundos hasta que se abrió la puerta.

-Hola Mimi, -saludó alegre. –buenos días.

-Buenos días señora Yagami.

-Pasa querida… -cerró la puerta luego de que Mimi entrase. –Si buscas a Kari, de verdad lo siento… Salió hace poco.

-No vengo a ver a Kari señora Yagami, vine a hablar con Tai. –dijo decidida.

-Ah… Bueno, él está en su habitación… -Tomó sus llaves y su cartera. –Iré a comprar algunas cosas, vuelvo enseguida. Quedas en tu casa querida. –le dijo antes de irse.

Caminó por el pasillo que llevaba hacia las habitaciones, descartó la puerta perteneciente a la habitación de Kari, que la conocía muy bien, y también el baño, por lo que dedujo que la puerta que tenía en frente era la indicada. Abrió rápidamente, importándole un pepino lo que pudiese encontrar allí adentro.

-Levántate! –exigió luego de haber entrado y encontrarlo tranquilamente durmiendo. Vio como Tai pegaba un gran grito a medida que se exaltaba.

-No mires! –Atinó a decir mientras se tapaba su pecho desnudo con lo único que aún seguía unido a su cama, una sábana.

-Oh, please… -rodó la vista. –Preferiría morder mis costosas uñas de acrílico y de paso hacerme trizas los dientes antes que mirarte desnudo. Esto es serio, torpe! –observó como Tai la miraba muy sorprendido ante el tono que estaba usando ella. –Sora se va, y es únicamente culpa tuya!

Rió irónicamente al escuchar la acusación de Mimi. Acaso había dicho que era su culpa? –Mi culpa dices? Hasta donde yo se, yo no obligué a Sora a irse, ella es una persona supuestamente "madura" –dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. –capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Hasta donde yo se, ella decidió irse SOLA. –enfatizó.

Ante la impotencia de la situación Mimi empuñó ambas manos, agitándolas por lo alto mientras apretaba sus dientes y dejaba escapar un chillido muy agudo, demostrando así todo el enojo que podía sentir en ese momento. –Es que acaso no entiendes?

-Y qué se supone de debería entender según tu? Que yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que está pasando ahora? Lo siento Mimi, pero las cosas no son así. Sora decidió irse a estudiar tan lejos por su propia cuenta. Ella decidió no decirme absolutamente nada siendo yo que era su novio y su mejor amigo y confiaba en mí… supuestamente -reflexionó. –Estoy en todo mi derecho de haberme enojado con ella, y aunque ni tu ni los chicos me apoyen, sé que tengo la razón, así que no ganarás nada estando aquí porque no iré.

-Taichi, ESCÚCHAME! –gritó alteradamente. –Sora iba a rechazar la beca por ti. –Tai abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos impresionado. Prosiguió. –Sora… Ella, no quería alejarse de ti nuevamente por una estupidez suya, eso fue lo que me dijo…

.

_-L'École d'Arts de France? -La interrumpió emocionada. -Amiga! Es la mejor noticia del mundo! L'École d'Arts es muy prestigiosa, se que para entrar ahí debes aprobar un examen muy difícil, necesitas muchos conocimientos de historia universal… El Renacimiento y cosas raras por el estilo… _

_-Lo sé… Rendí ese examen…_

_-De verdad amiga? Y...?_

_-Aprobé… -Dijo sin mucho ánimo._

_-Really? Woow! My BFF si a GENIUS! No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, mi amiga del alma! -Dijo emocionadísima mientras la abrazaba fuertemente._

_-Gracias… Pero yo… Lo rechazaré._

_-QUÉE? POR QUÉ? Acaso estás loca? Es una gran oportunidad, Sora!_

_-Lo sé, pero Tai…_

_-Él TIENE que entenderlo, amiga -Dijo con especial ÉNFASIS en la palabra "tiene". -Sora… Es tu gran oportunidad, no se dará nuevamente._

_-Mimi… Entiende que ya lo perdí una vez por una estupidez mía… No quiero perderlo otra vez._

_._

Suspiró luego de recordar las palabras exactas que le había dicho su amiga aquella noche. –Ella quería rechazar la beca para no separarse otra vez de ti, entiendes? Sólo por ti!

-Ella te lo dijo? Cuándo?

-Si… Fue un día en que fuimos al cine junto a Yolei y Kari…

.

–_Tai? –Tomó su brazo, pero Tai lo soltó bruscamente. _

_-Déjame._

_-Pero… Tai… Qué-_

_-Pero NADA! –Le dijo Tai luego de tener sus zapatillas ya puestas. –Sora… Soy tu novio… Soy tu mejor amigo, y no me dijiste absolutamente nada de que te irías a estudiar a Francia?_

–_Tai… Yo –Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida._

_-Sabes? Veo que realmente no éramos tan amigos como yo pensé. Creí que aquel incidente nos había unido aún más… Que el hecho de ser novios nos uniría todavía más, pero veo que me equivoque. Ahora veo que fui un tonto todo este tiempo._

_._

-Pero… Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Acaso le diste la oportunidad de que te dijera todo y escucharla?

No se lo dijo de manera dura ni nada de eso, tampoco se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no gritarle a su amigo para que entendiera, más bien, se encontraba serena, calmada… Intentaba tranquilamente que Tai entendiera toda la parte de la historia… La que Sora se había demorado en contar y que luego él se había negado a escuchar.

-La escuchaste? –preguntó nuevamente al ver que su amigo no emitía palabra alguna.

_No… No lo había hecho._

_._

_-No sabía que fumaras… _

_Volteó a ver a la persona quien hablaba y luego volvió a mirar a la nada -No sabía que te ibas del país… -Dijo exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo._

_-Touché… Es verdad -Agregó después de una prolongada pausa. -No tengo moral para reclamarte nada, lo sé._

_- …Qué quieres?_

_-Tai, yo…_

_-Sabes qué? Mejor ahorrémonos esta molesta situación… Aceptémoslo, tu no confías en mi, eso ya me quedó más que claro… -Volteó nuevamente a verla. -Tu te vas y yo era el único tonto que no sabía nada de toda esta mierda que estaba pasando!_

_-Tai, las cosas no son…_

_-Qué no son así como yo pienso?_

_-Si… Tai, escúchame..._

_-Escucharte Sora? Lo he hecho TODO éste tiempo, he pensado en ti y sólo en ti, he… -dudó en decir __aquella__ palabra, pero su molestia no lo dejó pensar más allá. -__malgastado__ mi vida preocupándome por ti, SIEMPRE. Dime, Sora… De qué me sirvió estar pendiente de ti desde los 5 años, de qué me sirvió protegerte de cada tonto que se te acercaba pretendiendo algo más contigo, de qué me sirvió cuidarte como una hermana más, de qué me sirvió todo… De qué me sirvió amarte desde que tengo memoria si… Si ahora te vas y no fuiste capaz de decirme ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! _

_- …Eso crees realmente? ...P-piensas de verdad que has… Malgastado tu vida conmigo? -Trató de que Tai no se diera cuenta que las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer, igual que en su departamento… _

_Tardó en responderle, pero finalmente lo hizo. -… Si. Eso creo._

_-… Ok… _

_-No tenemos nada más que hablar. Suerte… Donde sea que te vayas._

_._

Totalmente contraria con la actitud que tuvo al principio con Mimi, ésta vez no le importó despojarse de la sábana que cubría su pecho, ponerse la primera playera que encontró, las primeras zapatillas. No le importó encontrarse en pijama y Mimi agradeció a todos los Santos de la Moda que el pijama de Tai pasara por un pantalón de tela mal planchado.

-Qué estás mirando? Preguntó apenas terminando de atarse rápidamente sus converses. Se levantó y tomo la mano de Mimi. –Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde y no nos podremos despedir de Sora. Vamos, corre!

Jaló a Mimi mientras corría desde su habitación, pasando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada a su departamento. No se preocupó de echar sus llaves o su celular, y a Mimi tampoco pareció importarle mucho lo acelerado que estaba Tai, simplemente sonreía. Después de todo, había cumplido su misión como mejor amiga de Sora… Había logrado que Tai entrara en razón.

A penas llegó al ascensor presionó el botón para llamarlo, al ver que no llegó en los primeros cinco segundos optó por tomar la mano de Mimi nuevamente y bajar por las escaleras fugazmente. Agradeció que su amiga no se haya caído ante tal impulso, o peor aún… AGRADECIÓ a todos los Santos que existían porque no se había roto un tacón. Eso si que no se lo hubiese perdonado. Cuando ya estuvieron abajo, hizo parar lo primero que lo sacara rápidamente de ahí y lo llevara aunque sea un poco cerca del aeropuerto. Ella por su parte, solo se dejaba llevar o más bien, jalar por Tai. Lo único que les importaba a ambos era llegar a tiempo para despedirse y desearle lo mejor a su amiga.

* * *

-"_Primera llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 338 con destino a París, Francia. Favor de abordar la puerta de embarque número 5. Repito; Pasajeros del vuelo 338 con destino a París, Francia, favor de abordar la puerta de embarque número 5… Por su atención, muchas gracias."_

Cerró sus ojos al momento de oír la voz a través del altoparlante para luego soltar un pesado suspiro. A partir de ese momento y junto con el primer llamado para abordar el avión, había comenzado la cuenta regresiva.

-Tranquila… -habló Izzy, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. –Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Serás una excelente y destacada diseñadora.

-Si… Realmente te mereces la beca Sora. Creo que hablo por todos, si te digo que estamos orgullosos de ti.

Observó a sus amigos asentir ante las palabras de Jou, menos a Matt quien se encontraba hablando o más bien, intentando comunicarse con alguien, sin resultado alguno. –Gracias chicos… Espero que tengan razón. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro que si! –alentó su amiga. –Sora, eres genial. No hay nadie como tu, y un montón de francesitos no te van a ganar.

-Yolei tiene razón… Ánimo –agregó Kari al notar que quizás no era precisamente ESO lo que preocupaba a su amiga. -, ella llegará.

Observó nuevamente a Matt, quien cerraba su celular fuertemente, se encontraba frustrado… Probablemente con quien se quería comunicar no contestaba.

-Matt, sabes algo de Mimi? –preguntó luego de acercarse a él.

Él por su parte la miró de reojo y volvió a abrir su celular para luego marcar de memoria el número de su novia. –No, -respondió llevando el celular a su oreja. –anoche me mandó un mensaje diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde y que no me preocupara, pero ya lleva casi una hora… No sé que le pasa. –Gruñó enojado. –Y sigue sin contestar!

-Hermano, quizás tuvo un percance solamente. No es para tanto, ya llegará.

-Pero llegará, verdad?

-Tranquila Sora, ten paciencia, ya verás como en los próximos minutos cruzará por aquella puerta. –dijo señalándola.

-Espero que tengas razón Ken… Sigue sin contestar. –dijo más para sí mismo que para sus amigos mientras colgaba la llamada apenas oía que lo enviaba al buzón de voz.

Volteó la vista buscando a su hermano, se encontraba en uno de los asientos y mantenía la mente fija en el gran ventanal.

-Pasa algo? –preguntó sentándose junto a él.

-Me siento algo culpable por todo esto. –volteó a verla.

-Pero… Nada de esto es tu culpa-

-Estás segura de querer hacer esto? –preguntó ignorando la respuesta de su hermana.

-Cl-claro que si… Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad… -respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos cruzadas detrás de su nuca.

-Escucha… No hace mucho, pensaba en rechazar la beca y quedarme aquí. Pero… Al dar ese examen di mi mejor esfuerzo… Además, mi familia y mis amigos me apoyan, así que no veo por qué no tenga que estar segura de mi decisión…

Soltó un largo suspiro al terminar de escuchar la respuesta dada por su hermana. –Hay alguien cuya opinión pienso que es mucho más importante que la de tu familia o tus amigos… Y ese alguien no opina lo mismo que nosotros. –decía esto mirando atentamente la reacción de Sora. Observó como apretó ambos puños contra sus piernas a medida que la respuesta de él avanzaba.

-Eso ya no importa…

-Sora, -llamó Matt. –iré por un café… Quieres uno?

-Claro, podrías traerme un c-

-Capuccino… Lo sé.

-Sabes hermanita? –Sora volteó a verlo nuevamente y entonces prosiguió. –Tienes buenos amigos… Te apoyan, y se sienten felices por ti. Esos son amigos de verdad…

Observó a su novia mirar atentamente aquella escena de Sora y su hermano hablando, entonces, inconcientemente posó su mano sobre su hombro derecho. Enseguida ella volteó a mirarlo ante tal acto. –Descuida… Estará bien.

Le sonrió. –Lo sé… -miró a su amiga nuevamente. –Sora se lo merece. Hará lo que realmente le gusta y le irá excelente… Es solo que la extrañaré demasiado… Creo que estoy siendo un poco egoísta al pensar así. Lo que importa es que ella estará bien.

-Todos la extrañaremos mucho Kari, pero ya sabes como es Sora, ella no se olvidará nunca de ninguno de nosotros, mucho menos de ti… Siempre ha dicho que eres como su hermanita menor. Recuerdas? –la vio asentir e inmediatamente le sonrió. –Tengo una idea… En las vacaciones o luego el Año Nuevo podemos ir a verla. Nos podemos quedar con mi abuelo. Te parece? –nuevamente asintió mucho más animada que antes.

-"_Segunda llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 338 con destino a París, Francia. Favor de abordar la puerta de embarque número 5. Repito; Pasajeros del vuelo 338 con destino a París, Francia, favor de abordar la puerta de embarque número 5… Por su atención, muchas gracias."_

Al escuchar aquella indeseable voz por el altoparlante volvió a mirar a su amiga, quien también había dirigido su mirada hacia ella. Pudo apreciar una leve sonrisa en su rostro… Ya era tiempo de empezar a despedirse.

* * *

-Ábrete, ábrete… -decía Tai entre dientes esperando que las puertas del tren subterráneo se abrieran por fin. –Ahora! –Tomó a Mimi nuevamente de la muñeca para correr junto a ella.

Se dirigían a la salida de la estación para luego tomar el bus que los pueda llevar un poco más cerca del su destino

-Tai, para… -pidió llegando a un descanso en la escalera. –No puedo… correr… con estos… zapatos… Duele.

Él la miró por unos segundos, observando como le costaba regular su respiración. –Como cuándo pesas?

-Disculpa? Acaso me estás insultando? –Pero no lo vio venir… Solo atinó a abrir sus ojos impactada y soltar un leve chillido muy agudo al sentir como Tai pasaba su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura y la subía firmemente a su hombro, para luego disponerse a subir los escalones restantes.

Corrió con Mimi al hombro, poco le importaron los gritos de ella, exigiéndole que la bajara, así como también las miradas de la gente. La verdad no debía verse muy lindo que un chico llevara al hombro a una chica… Han de haber pensado que era algún pervertido o algo por el estilo. Pero le daba igual, él solo quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino. Bajó a Mimi al llegar al paradero del autobús, el cual no tardó más de un minuto en pasar.

-Estás realmente loco… Qué habrá pensado la gente al verte? –le reclamaba ya sentada en uno de los asientos del autobús junto a Tai. Él no le respondió. Entendió que estaba hablando sola, que a su amigo sólo le importaba llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Sonrió.

…

-Qué mierda pasa ahora? –Se exaltó al percatarse de que el bus frenaba por cuarta vez en tres minutos.

Intentó ver por la ventanilla al igual que Mimi, pudiendo identificar el gran embotellamiento presente en aquella calle. –Maldición. –exclamó bastante enojado.

-Tranquilo, aún queda tiempo… Y en el peor de los casos podemos correr. –dijo más como una broma, aunque al parecer Tai no lo tomó de ese modo. Él se limitó a mirarla, sonreírle y tomarla de la mano nuevamente para bajarse juntos del bus.

Ya abajo, en la acera y luego de correr unos cuantos metros Mimi lo llamó para que se detuviera. Tai lo hizo de mala gana, pero cuando vio a Mimi quitarse sus tacones para luego guardarlos dentro de su bolso, le sonrió. Ella le guiñó un ojo, indicándole que ahora SI estaba lista para correr, volvió a tomar su mano para echarse a correr hasta llegar a aquel lugar.

Agradecía que su madre la hubiese incitado a practicar algún deporte, si es que pertenecer al equipo de porristas se le podía llamar "deporte", además de jugar en el equipo de volleyball. Llevaban alrededor de quince minutos corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, obviamente ella corría más lento que Tai, pero aún así podía llevarle el ritmo. Le dolían los pies, sentía que le ardían, pero poco le importaba. Se alegró al divisar la torre de control del aeropuerto. Ya estaban cerca.

Una vez dentro Mimi supo exactamente donde ir, corrió sorteando a todas las personas que se encontraban en ese gran hall. Corrió aún más rápido al divisar a sus amigos sentados en la amplia estancia donde se abordaban a los aviones. Tai fue el primer en hablar luego de detenerse a un lado de Mimi.

-Y… Y Sora? –preguntó luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire para estabilizar en algo su respiración.

Matt le dedicaba una de sus típicas miradas asesinas, como si acabara de hacer el acto más estúpido del universo. Su mirada de dirigió hacia su hermana, quien con lágrimas en sus ojos negaba suavemente con la cabeza, entonces comprendió… Comprendió que ya era bastante tarde.

Sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y lo hacían caer de rodillas al suelo, gritó de impotencia. Gritó a todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones, aunque sabia perfectamente que eso no retrocedería el tiempo, ni detendría el avión que Sora había abordado hace tan poco solo para que él pudiera verla una vez más… El destino era malo con él. Le estaba jugando una mala pasada. La había tenido durante toda su vida. La había perdido por un mal entendido. La había recuperado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y luego se la arrebató de las manos gracias a su estupidez.

.

_-Sora, te noto algo preocupada… Te pasa algo mi amor?_

_-Qué? No… Nada –le sonríe. –Sólo… Estaba pensando… En cosas…_

_-Qué cosas?_

_-Cosas… Muy tontas en realidad no vale la pena que te cuente._

_-Claro que si! Si te tiene mal vale la pena que me cuentes Sora… Soy tu novio y me preocupo por ti –toma sus manos mientras le sonríe. –Qué te tiene así?_

_-Lo que pasa es que estaba pensando que pasaría si… Si uno de nosotros se va._

_-Se va adonde?_

_-No se… Fuera de la ciudad… Del país… Qué tal si tu deseo de ir a jugar a Inglaterra vuelve a tu mente, se hace realidad y tienes que irte… Qué pasaría con nosotros?_

_-Sora, eso no va a pasar… Eso fue una estupidez de niños pequeños, además, aunque pudiera no me iría. Todo lo que necesito para ser feliz está aquí en Odaiba… Está aquí a mi lado –entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sora, luego de besar sus labios suavemente._

_-Tai… -su voz comenzó a quebrarse. –Tu eres muy importante para mi, te lo digo de verdad… No se qué haría sin ti. Ahora que lo pienso no se como pude ser tan tonta… Ya te perdí una vez, Tai… No quiero perderte de nuevo –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro._

_-No quiero que pienses cosas así, Sora –acariciando sus mejillas. –yo te amo, no podría dejarte nunca… NUNCA! Y si eres tu la que se va, aunque te vayas lejos de aquí, yo te esperaría, y te amaría toda mi vida –decía mientras la miraba con ternura a los ojos_.

.

Qué irónico…

* * *

_Como si fuera un juego del destino_

**_BeLyxan_**

**_

* * *

_**

**No me odien u.u sé que fue un final muy chanta (malo) pero no le pidan más a mi pobre cabecita que está llena de plantas, árboles, malezas, fertilizantes, distancias de plantaciones, ecología, inglés, física y francés . Noooooo! Maldita universidad, no me deja pensar ni escribir fics como corresponde u.u Bueno, al menos la idea creo que quedó bien... Después de mucho pensarlo y siguiendo los instintos de muchas personas y los míos propios, Tai no alcanzó a llegar a despedirse de Sora o impedir que se fuera... Así no más con la vida :/ Por tonto le pasó xD bueno, por ahí y espero que pronto, se vendrá el epílogo :) Ya que en medio de la inspiración que llegaba a mi a eso de las 2:00 am xD escribí algunas escenas que no coincidían con nada del capítulo, así que por ahí estarán :D**

**Saluditoooos! *-* Para todos y cada uno de los que alguna vez leyeron el fics y/o me dejaron reviews :) De verdad muchas gracias de todo corazón *w***

_Puchisko _**Meny... Así con los finales pencas de la Len po xDD Es lo que hay u.u odiame T-T Y más encima te lo dedico xD puta la amiga mala onda wn u.u**

_Francais Baiser_** Pía linda *^* Odiame también u.u Pero primero contéstame algo... Cómo cresta haces para escribir reviews tan largos? D: Pero son adorables *-* Los amo (L) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior... De éste, créeme que no espero absolutamente nada xDD ni siquiera espero que siendo mi mejor amiga me escribas algo lindo así como para no herir mis sentimientos, no pienso apelar a tu cariño hacia mi, y sé que no lo harás xD Descuérame no más T-T lo merezco D: xD**

_Lauchita_** Te decepcioné también a ti Lau u.u mejor me dedicaré a los OS xD o a escribirte reviews largos *-* Eso si lo hago bien... Pero una historia larga... No gracias! A menos que no tenga final xDD Ahí si que si :D En fin mi niña... Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, tampoco espero nada bueno de éste xD**

****

Gracias a todos por leer :) Ahora mejor me dedicaré a escribir el epílogo y dejarlo algo más decente que esta cosa D: (Si es que se le puede llamar cosa al capítulo xD) y luego... Estudiar y dormir para ir al laboratorio de física mañana T-T

* * *

_*Len~ _


	20. Epílogo'

*** Disclaimer:**_Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation._

* * *

**Como si fuera un juego del destino**

**"Epílogo"**

* * *

-Tranquila…

-No puedo… Es que, soy la peor amiga del mundo… -decía entre sollozos. –Dejé que Sora se fuera sola… no me despedí de ella. Es mi mejor amiga! …No merezco serlo, soy la peor mejor amiga de la humanidad…

Matt no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa ante lo que hablaba su novia, negó suavemente con la cabeza y luego la abrazó. –No pasa nada… Eres una gran amiga, excelente diría yo. Trajiste al cabeza dura de Tai, eso solo lo hace una buena mejor amiga… No crees?

-Si, claro… Sería una buena mejor amiga si lo hubiese traído a tiempo…

-Eso ya pasó, ahora tienes que estar tranquila… En cualquier momento Sora llamará y no le gustará saber que estás triste. –sacó sus lágrimas y el camino que habían dejado por sus mejillas con ambos pulgares para luego besar tiernamente su frente. –tranquila, si?

-OK… -aceptó soltando un sollozo más.

Matt le sonrió amablemente, luego depositó un suave beso en sus labios y volvió a sonreírle, ésta vez fue correspondido por su novia. –Iré a comprar un café… -dijo luego de levantarse de su asiento.

-Me podrías traer un chococcino?

-Claro…

Kari observaba distante a su amiga junto a su novio, quienes se encontraban en la cafetería del aeropuerto, en tanto ella permanecía en los asientos se aquel amplio salón sentada junto a su hermano. Volteó hacia él. Su posición no había cambiado en nada desde que sus amigos le habían insistido para levantarse del suelo. Permanecía con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, y su cara hundida entre sus manos.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Sora atravesó aquella puerta de embarque para dirigirse a su nuevo destino, el que sería su hogar por los próximos años… Y podía jurar que su hermano junto con Mimi no habían demorado ni siquiera diez minutos después de ello… Suspiró. Llevó su brazo hacia la espalda de su hermano y lo atrajo levemente hacia él abrazándolo. Sinceramente no sabía que más decir, ya había dicho todo lo que le podía decir en un momento como ese… "Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien", "Todo pasa por algo", "No te sientas mal, hiciste lo que pudiste", "El destino no se puede cambiar"… En estos momentos, su mente era totalmente nula.

* * *

-Hola! –saludó alegremente Hiroki.

-Hola! –respondió de igual manera Tatsuya dejando de ensayar, al igual que los demás integrantes de la banda. –Qué tal las vacaciones en Osaka? –preguntó acercándose a él junto con Matt.

-Genial! Oigan… Venía para ver si hacemos algo en la noche… No sé, ir a algún pub como en los viejos tiempos.

-Suena bien… Digámosle a Ryo y a Tai. –dijo Tatsuya emocionado con la idea. –Será una tarde de chicos, sin novias Matt –dijo mirando a su amigo en especial.

-No creo que los ánimos estén para eso, saben?

-Por qué lo dices?

-Tai no ha estado de muy buen ánimo ultimamente que digamos…

- …Pasó algo? –preguntó preocupado Tatsuya.

Matt miró por unos segundos a ambos amigos, en realidad no tenían por qué saber todo lo que había pasado durante esos días. Pidió un descanso con la banda y salió junto con Hiroki y Tatsuya para contarles lo sucedido.

-Pero... Por qué no nos dijo nada antes... No somos sus amigos acaso? -inquirió un poco molesto.

-No se trata de eso Hiro, todo pasó muy rápido... Y cuando ya comenzábamos a asimilar las cosas, era demasiado tarde, sobre todo para el tonto de Tai.

-Debe estar muy mal... -dijo Tatsuya.

-No lo sé... Desde el sábado en el aeropuerto no lo he vuelto a ver.

-Creo que lo iré a ver... Llamaré a Ryo también, no es bueno que esté solo y deprimido.

-Me encantaría ir con ustedes, pero nuestro ensayo termina como en dos horas más -habló Tatsuya mirando la hora en su celular que marcaban a penas las 15:05. -Pero cuando terminemos nos juntamos con ustedes. Qué dices Matt?

* * *

Luego de salir del lugar donde ensayaban sus amigos se dispuso a llamar a Ryo, él por su parte no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar ir a ver a su amigo. Quedaron de juntarse en una estación del subterráneo cercana para ambos. Luego de unos minutos llegó Ryosuke al lugar acordado y mientras se dirigían al departamento de su amigo, Hiro le fue contando lo que minutos antes él se había enterado por Matt

Cuando por fin se encontraron frente a la puerta del departamento de Tai, Ryo tocó el timbre y esperaron, en menos de un minuto ambos se encontraron con la dulce, pero no tan alegre como siempre, sonrisa de la hermana de quién esperaban ver.

-Hola chicos. -saludó.

-Hola Kari, está tu hermano?

Desvió casi instantáneamente la vista al oír a Ryosuke preguntar por su hermano, no sabía si realmente él estaría de ánimos para hablar con alguien, de hecho, las únicas veces que lo podía ver y en donde podía cruzar algunas palabras vagas con él era cuando le daba hambre y salía por fin de su habitación.

-Pasen... -dijo finalmente. -está en su habitación...

Hiro se paró junto a ella y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Kari, acariciándola suavemente, teniendo especial cuidado en no despeinarla. Le sonrió. -No te preocupes, pronto se le pasará.

-Gracias... -fue lo único que respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

* * *

Había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Ryo había tocado el timbre del departamento de los Yagami, desde que los había recibido Kari con una nostálgica sonrisa, desde que les había dicho que su hermano se encontraba en su habitación, desde que habían entrado y lo habían encontrado tirado boca abajo en su cama... Una hora después, no había cambiado para nada.

-No ganarás absolutamente nada tirado en tu cama todo el día. -decía Hiroki mientras miraba un punto fijo en el techo de la habitación a medida que se mecía de un lado hacia otro sobre la silla del escritorio.

-Soy el imbécil más grande del mundo entero…

-Nadie lo duda amigo… -ésta vez habló Ryosuke, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada a un costado de la cama de Tai. –Acaso tu lo dudas? –le preguntó a Hiro, quien lo miraba con reproche.

-En realidad no… Pero sé un poco más conciente con él!

-La dejé ir… Dejé que se fuera sin haberme siquiera despedido de ella…

-Ya deja de hablar como un idiota quieres? –nuevamente fue Ryo quien le habló, volteando a verlo.

-Es verdad –hablaba Hiro sin dejar su de moverse junto a la silla y sin despegar su vista del techo. –Yo ni siquiera sabía que Takenouchi se iba a estudiar a otro país… Tampoco tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ella, de hecho, la última vez que la vi fue en aquella ocasión en la que te fue a buscar a la preparatoria e Inoue se la raptó, recuerdas? Después de eso no la he vuelto a ver… Y aunque hayamos hablado de vez en cuando por Facebook eso no cuenta… No crees que me siento mal también?

-Hablas como si te gustara Takenouchi. –Comentó Ryo ante las palabras de su amigo. El impulso con la pierna que se daba Hiro cesó y la cabeza de Tai cambió de posición, pasando de estar completamente hundida en la almohada a voltearse a ver a Hiro.

-No se trata de eso. –se apuró en decir. –Cuando se te presenta la oportunidad, debes aprovecharla… Quiero decir, si hubiese sabido lo que ella haría, la hubiese apoyado porque es mi amiga… Más importante aún, la considero una gran persona, es muy inteligente y capaz de cumplir sus metas. No lo crees, Tai? –observó como su amigo cambiaba levemente su semblante, al parecer había tocado al fondo de su fibra. –Además… Lo más seguro es que ella te hubiese apoyado de ser tu el que pasara por una situación así…

_-Sora. Ya decidí lo que quiero hacer…_

_-Y qué es? -Le preguntó esperando con una enorme sonrisa su respuesta._

_-Voy a unirme al Manchester United!_

_-A-ah si?_

_-Si! Será sencillo… Primero debo juntar mucho dinero, o pedirle un poco a mi papá… -Dijo pensativo mientras rascaba su barbilla. -En fin! Luego pediré un intercambio con algún estudiante talentoso como yo, de Inglaterra, o si no, viajo por mi cuenta._

_-Tai… Y la escuela?_

_-Eso no importa, Sora! Viviré del fútbol!_

_-Y… Dónde vas a vivir? -Cada respuesta que Tai le daba, hacía que se preocupara aún más por su mejor amigo._

_-Tampoco importa, me da lo mismo si vivo debajo de un puente, pero iré a Inglaterra, a jugar en el Manchester United… Seré el mejor del mundo, y tu me verás, Sora! Verdad? -Preguntó al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga. -Me vas a apoyar, verdad?_

_-Claro… Si eso te hace feliz…_

_Ella era capaz de todo por él, desde siempre, habían sido como uña y mugre, siempre juntos en todo momento, en cualquier situación, sea buena o mala… Ella sabía que si lo necesitaba, Tai iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por verla feliz, y ella haría lo mismo._

_-Tai… Si necesitas dinero para irte… Yo puedo trabajar… No me importa, pero te ayudaré._

_-Sora no es necesario…_

_-No… De verdad, no importa. Te voy a ayudar. Como sea, pero lo haré._

-Tengo que ir… Tengo que ir a verla… -Se levantó rápidamente de su cama, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio en el trayecto hasta la puerta de su habitación. –Necesito conseguir dinero para ir a verla. –Caminó a paso rápido por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada, la abrió. –Tengo que decirle que la a… -sintió haber pisado algo, una especie de papel.

Se fijó en su pie derecho, levantándolo levemente para encontrarse con un sobre blanco con su nombre en él.

Ryo y Hiro vieron como Tai luego de descubrir lo que había al interior del sobre, volteaba hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa que parecía imposible de borrar de su rostro.

-Pobres franceses… -dijeron Hiro y Ryo adivinando inmediatamente lo que contenía aquel sobre.

* * *

Mimi se encontraba fuera del departamento de Tai, viendo detenidamente un sobre blanco. Se hincó y deslizó el sobre por debajo de la puerta. Se levantó y miró detenidamente la puerta de la residencia Yagami. Suspiró.

-No te gustaría entregárselo personalmente y ver la cara de estúpido que pondrá al recibirlo?

Sonrió. Sonaba muy tentador… -No… Es mejor así… Gracias por acompañarme Matt. –dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo miraba cálidamente.

Le sonrió también. -No es nada. -Besó su frente para luego pasar su brazo izquierdo por sobre su hombro y comenzar a caminar hacia los ascensores junto a su novia.

-A ti te servirán más que a mi, Tai. –pensó mientras sonreía. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

_**BeLyxan**_

* * *

**Ahora si, se acabó :) Después de días cranéandome para conectar todas las ideas sueltas en mi loca cabecita, lo "logré" xDD**

**No sé si a ésto se le pueda llamar epílogo, por eso lo puse con comillas xD Es tan indigno :B Pero bueno, con ésto termino mi primer Fic publicado en FF *-* Qué orgullo *.* Nunca creí que lo lograría xDDDD**

**5/Julio/2010 - 10/Abril/2011 **

**Sin contar la vez que lo subí y lo borré por todas las pifias que le encontré xD En fin, mejor me voy a empezar mis informes xDD **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que usaron su tiempo para leer aunque sea un capítulo de mi fic, dignarse a hacer click sobre su link en FF, a los que leyeron todo, y a los que me dejaron reviews o mensajes privados, los que añadieron mi historia a sus favoritas *-* :) Se agradece mucho ^^**

**Y como siempre, gracias a:  
**

* Francais Baiser: **Gracias amiga linda por tu GRAN review xD en realidad como me dijo la Meny (Puchisko) parece otro capítulo más :B Amé tu acotación sobre la zafrana xDDDDDDD y también la de Renca la lleva, igual que Yolei xD weóna loca :B Te amooo *-* Ah, y otra cosa, no es mi culpa que tu mente sea tan pervertida que no pudiste notar que Tai se movía tanto porque NO podía DORMIR! No por otra cosa, coshina ¬¬**

* shaoran li: **Gracias por haber leído todos y cada uno de los capítulos de mi fic y por dejarme reviews en la mayoría xD de verdad lo valoré mucho :) Estoy empezando a escribir otro, espero que lo leas y que te guste tanto como este :) Pero todavía no xD la mayoría está en mi cabeza :B**

* Lauchita: **Mi niñaaaaa *-* No me mates D: ! Tengo que seguir dejandote reviews largos en tus fics ;D Lo de Cartagena, hay una playa aquí en Chile que se llama así xD Sería feliz si me llevara a otro lugar que no fuera Cartagena ¬¬ u.ú A todo esto, yo también si fuera Mimi en esa situación le quitaría la sábana :L O sea! xD Pero no, como bien dijiste tu, eso es de Sora :) Qué rico que a pesar de casi venir a Chile a matarme te haya gustado el final :B Gracias por leer mi fic y comentar sus capítulos :)**

* Puchisko: **Menyyyyyyyyyy :D Yo sabía que podían haber dos reacciones tuyas posibles: O te encantaba el final triste, o me matabas xD en todo caso, ahora llegó la parte alegre *-* Donde Mimi es como la salvadora de todas las cagás que se ha mandado Tai y lo ayuda 8) Qué linda (L) me dio paja escribir una parte donde Sora vuelva -.- más lo que me costó mandarla lejos xDD mejor que Tai vaya 1313**

**Bueno... Y así con mi fic xD Espero que les haya gustado el "epílogo" :) Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer :D**

* * *

_*Len~_


End file.
